World of Warcraft: The son of the Betrayer
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Denasar Stormrage, adopted son of Illidan Stormage and Tyrande Whisperwind, once a proud warrior of the Sentinels but now leader of the Illidari. He desires to see the Burning Legion's destruction. He will fight to bring an end to their Burning Crusade to protect all he loves. His home, sister, mother, father, friends and mate. Watch as Denasar Stormrage fights to save Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, did ya all miss me. I have decided to do a world of warcraft story around my Night Elf Demon Hunter called Denasar. I hope you all like it, but the first chapter has only flashbacks at this point but next chapter is where things get interesting. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Illidari.**

Stars twinkled in the dark night sky, an intricate tapestry that could only have been designed by the natural order. The two moons shone down on the world, Elune's full face watching over her children that populated every nook and cranny of Azeroth. The great guardian Cenarius stood in his grove, stretching his limbs in the cool night air.

He always enjoyed nights such as this, nights blessed by Elune, nights where he could truly see a rare glimpse of his mother's peaceful face. Her light spread over the forests that surrounded him and cast a web of light and shadows on the ground beneath the trees. Everywhere her light fell, he could see when he closed his eyes. Doing so, he caught glimpses of the activity of the night that diurnal creatures feared, due to a lack of understanding and a strange natural fear of the darkness. He shook his head sadly, who could have been born that would fear the night? The time when Elune watched over the world?

He could see the nightsabers stalking through the forest, hunting for food to feed their young. Killing, but not in malice, but in the natural order of things. They also cared for their young in other ways. They killed and they fed, but they also cared for with the milk from their bodies, with the love from their hearts. That was something Cenarius always worried that the younger races who thought too much might miss, that violence was not the only aspect of nature, so was caring.

The nightsabers weren't the only creatures moving through the trees this night. Predators and prey of all sizes, shapes, and varieties teemed and thrived. His eye, and his heart, was drawn towards a specific group of small creatures moving slowly through the moonlight and shadows of the forest. Night Elves, his own race, fellow worshippers of Elune and close friends of Cenaruis himself.

Among this particular group, Cenarius noted with interest the rather large concentration of rather prestigious mortals. Tyrande Whisperwind, Priestess of Elune and one destined to lead, even if she herself didn't feel so. Close by her side was Malfurion Stormrage, a druid with a great destiny, one that Cenarius knew was innately tied to his own, even if he didn't know exactly how. Cenarius chuckled to himself as he saw stray fingers gently reach out and brush each other before being quickly drawn back to their owner's sides. The two had great affection for each other, but hadn't quite managed to take the next steps and Cenarius greatly anticipated the joy that awaited the pair's joined future.

He was slightly surprised to see among the pair another young Priestess of Elune, Maiev Shadowsong. Maiev was rather well known for her rivalry with Tyrande, although that rivalry itself was one-sided and unacknowledged by the other party, which led to a lot of frustration. Cenarius felt a pit in his heart whenever he felt the pain the Night Elf held inside of her and had long accepted the knowledge that soon she would no longer be a priestess for his mother, but something different…something new…something necessary… He didn't know much beyond that, but hoped that she could find peace in such a duty.

His surprise at the slightly unlikely trio, and their rather slow pace, was answered when he noticed the small figure running excitedly around them, tugging at their clothes, and putting smiles of their faces. The young figure was a Night Elf child called Denasar, and while he bared the name Stormrage, he had no blood relation to Malfurion or his twin brother, Illidan. Denasar had short purple hair, the usual purple night elf skin and had golden eyes like his adopted father.

Illidan had adopted the child after the rare tragedy of death had struck his parents. Night Elf communities were tight knit and those around him had stepped up to raise him. Illidan, drawn to the boy for reasons he'd never felt to share had taken him in and raised him as his own.

Tyrande, maybe due to her similarity to Denasar's own vague memories of his mother, had become a bit of a mother figure to the child, and he occasionally slipped and called her as such. She didn't chide him, but instead encouraged his affection and returned it with her own. She was with Illidan when he first found the child and helped him comfort Denasar for his lost. Ever since than, she's been spending more time with Illidan and Denasar than usual, helping him raise the child and getting to know her adopted son.

The three became like a family. What was surprising was that Illidan didn't take advantage of the situation to get closer to Tyrande, but instead thanked her for becoming Denasar's mother with the Priestess surprised to see her childhood friend thanking her for helping him instead of trying to win her heart.

Maiev had been close to the child's mother and had taken to the roll of teacher, not just in worship of Elune but in her rather…extensive…expertise of all manner of weapons. The young Denasar was always excited for such lessons and took to them rather naturally.

Cenarius himself felt a grandfatherly affection for the child and enjoyed seeing him happy. He was rather worried when he saw Denasar's small scowl upon noticing Malfurion and Tyrande's hands brush together. In an instant, it was replaced once again with his usual bright smile, but Cenarius feared such a reaction. The young child had clearly picked up on his adopted father's love of Tyrande and the growing stress of his relationship with his twin brother. The child was emulating such, taking in the simmering rage like he took in Maiev's lessons. Such anger directed at Malfurion was immature, from both brother and nephew, and would only cause problems in the future if it wasn't addressed. Acceptance was an important lesson for all of Elune's children to learn. Some took longer than others to learn, but eventually they all needed to, or be destroyed by darker impulses.

Acceptance of what could not be changed was the true path to Elune.

* * *

**(Many years later in Outland)**

Many years have passed since that night in Kalandor. The Burning Legion tried to invade Azeroth 10 thousand years ago, but failed. However, the Burning Legion wasn't done with Azeroth just yet. Years has passed and now in the broken world once known as Draenor, but now known as Outland, atop the Black Temple stood the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage and his elite force, the Illidari.

This group of Illidari was a force of Night Elf and Blood Elf Demon Hunters, who have all joined the cause to destroy the Burning Legion for all the atrocities they've committed. Most of the Night Elves and Blood Elves have all suffered, losing family, friends and homes to the Burning Legion and have come to join the Betrayer to get their revenge.

Among the forces of Demon Hunters stood the heir to the Illidari…Denasar Stormrage!

He has grown much since that night thousands of years ago. He stood high and tall, his hair longer, but still short with a small ponytail in the style like his father's hair used to be in the past. His golden eyes replaced and now had a black blindfold over them. He had horns similar to his father's horns, no facial hair and had green Demon Hunter tattoos that were like his father's ones as well. Even through ten thousand years, he still kept his gift of looking like a young adult.

He wore a special kind of armour called the 'Fierce Gladiator's Felskin Armor', and wielded two Illidari Warglavies. Much has happened to the young lord of the Illidari since that night. At first he didn't participate in the war 10 thousand years ago, but soon joined after risking his life to save a Night Elf child from a Dreadlord. Since than, he took part of many battles alongside his adopted sister, Shandris Feathermoon. When his father was locked away 10 thousand years ago, he tried everything he could to save him. He may have been young, but he understood his father's actions and wanted to help him.

His uncle Malfurion Stormrage, had no choice but to lock away his nephew's memories of Illidan, before he joined the other Druids in the Emerald Dream, leaving the young Night Elf with his adopted mother, Tyrande Whisperwind. For many years, Denasar lived with his mother and adopted sister, Shandris Feathermoon, who lost her family to the Legion with the three leading their people. The two adopted siblings became very close since they joined the battle against the Legion together with the Priestess of Elune happy to see her children getting along. There were times when others mistook Denasar and Shandris being in love with, but the two night Elves deny it, but was difficult to do as their faces blushed every time someone thought that.

10 thousand years passed as the Night Elves lived in peace, before it was disturbed. News of Cenarius' death quickly reached the Priestess and her children. Later, they attacked a human camp that had both Orcs and Humans together. However, suddenly an attack lead by the undead came out of nowhere with the Night Elves forced to retreat. Denasar and Tyrande were separated from Shandris and crossed paths with Archimonde. They only managed to survive thanks to their bleeding into the shadows ability.

They carefully snuck past the demons and undead till they reached a Night Elf base that Shandris commanded. Soon they went to recover the Demigod's Horn to awaken the Druids. The first was Denasar's uncle, Furion Stormrage. Even with his memories sealed away, Denasar still had an unyielding hatred for him and didn't speak to him unless it was necessary.

Once they reunited with Furion, Tyrande was overjoyed to see him and the sight of them in each other's arms angered Denasar, but kept his anger in check. They continued on and awoken the Druids of the Talon. When his mother and uncle went underground to retrieve the Druids of the Claw, Shandris and him were left in charge until they returned. They battled together against the army of Demons and Undead, but could only do little against the Burning Legion. However, they managed to save nearby villages and Night Elf families from the invading forces. But in that battle, sacrifices were made.

Denasar and a group of Night Elves were trapped by the undead and demons. It seemed as if it was time for them all to journey to the other world. The young Stormrage at first planned to distract the Legion for his comrades to escape. However, Denasar's second in commanded told the young Stormrage that they'll distract the Legion while he escaped. Denasar, seeing how all his comrades were willing to give their lives to allow him to live, made no argument. He promised them that he wouldn't forget their sacrifice and promised to destroy the Legion someday. So Denasar snuck away as his comrades sacrificed themselves for him to escape.

When Tyrande and Malfurion returned, accompanying them was Densar's father, Illidan Stormrage. When Denasar laid eyes on him, the spell holding his memories shattered instantly. Denasar, overjoyed to see his father again, left camp with the Demon Hunter to hunt demons together with Illidan happy to be with his son again. What nither of the two Night Elves didn't notice was Malfurion's worried look and Tyrande's small, but happy smile to see them together again.

Together, both father and son hunted down demons in the forest, before a Death Knight named Arthas approached them. Illidan and the Death Knight engaged in battle with Denasar watching. The two were evenly matched and didn't gain the upper hand on one another. The two stopped their battle with Arthas telling them of the Skull of Gul'dan and the Dreadlord Tichondrius. Denasar aided his father and together, they destroyed the Dreadlord Tichondrius.

However the sacrifice was great as Illidan gave up more of his humanity to obtain the power of the Skull of Gul'dan that allowed them to defeat the Dreadlord. When Malfurion and Tyrande arrived and saw the two, the Archdruid banished his brother instead of thanking him for his sacrifice.

Imbecile! Illidan sacrificed part of his humanity for his people and his brother banished him instead of thanking him. Denasar wondered what Cenarius saw in him. Cenarius once said that Illidan didn't understand sacrifice, but it looked more like Malfurion didn't understand it. Instead of following his uncle's orders, Denasar joined his father and together, they left with Tyrande crying for her childhood friend and son. During the battle at Mount Hyjal, Denasar left his father's side to join the battle, aiding the humans and Orcs. Soon Denasar left without seeing his uncle and mother, having done enough by stalling Archimonde himself, before he returned to his father's side.

Months after the Legion's defeat, both Illidan and Denasar were approached by one of the Burning Legion's masters, Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden promised them a gift if they do his bidding and destroy the Lich King, his creation. Both father and son agreed, not because they wanted to serve the Legion, but to save Azeroth from the Scourge.

They traveled to the Broken Isles with an underwater spices known as Naga that were once Night Elves and servants of Queen Azshara. However, the warden that was assigned to watch Illidan when he was imprisoned and was once Denasar's teacher, Maiev Shadowsong traveled after in hopes of capturing Illidan again.

They entered the tomb of the leader of the Burning Legion himself, Sargeras, where Denasar crossed paths with his former teacher.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"It has been a long time, Maiev''. Denasar greeted his former teacher, standing in front of the Warden, who looked at her former student, her helmet covering her face so that the young Stormrage wouldn't be able to see it. "So, the rumors were true. You've joined the Betrayer's side, Denasar''. Maiev said to her former student, who narrowed his eyes at her words.

"The 'Betrayer' is my father, Maiev! I thought you would understand out of everyone that he sacrificed so much to save our people 10 thousand years!" Denasar snapped at his former teacher, pointing his right hand's index finger at her. "Ha! Save? No, Illidan betrayed our people, he deserved to rot in that cell!'' Maiev snapped at Denasar, holding up her weapon to attack.

"How dare you! My father fought the demons of the Burning Legion and saved our people from losing our way of life, and how was he repaid? A life sentence underground! And what's worse, that imbecile Furion tried to make me forget my own father!'' Denasar snapped at Maiev, his anger at his uncle clearly showing.

"That matters not to me. I came here to take Illidan back to his cell and you're not stopping me''. Maiev replied to her former student, ending the conversation. "Maiev, you were once my teacher, a teacher I cared about. That is why I ask you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt''. Denasar said to his former teacher, before he walked away, leaving Maiev alone.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

Despite his warnings, Maiev continued on through the tomb where she finally found Illidan, who was with his son. Illidan used an artifact known as the Eye of Sargeras to destroy the temple, but Maiev escaped through her powers. Later, Tyrande and Maulfurion came to the Broken Isles to aid the Warden, lock away Illidan again and take Denasar back.

They may have won the battle, but both father and son still escaped to Lordaeron with the Naga, where they started preparations to cast the spell to destroy the Lich King in Northend. However, Maiev, Malfurion and a race known as Blood Elves attacked them and disrupted their plans.

However, they learned that Mavie lied to Malfurion about Tyrande, having told him that she was torn apart by the undead when in truth she was swept down the river to the undead lands. Once they heard of the danger that the woman they loved was in, both Illidan and Denasar begged Malfurion to let them aid him to save Tyrande, which the great archdruid agreed and allowed them to help.

Together with the Naga, both father and son rescued the High Priestess of Elune and returned her to Malfurion.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Illidan! Denasar! What trickery is this? Have you come to finish me off personally?" Tyrande asked atop her mount Ash'alah as the Betrayer and his son stood a few feet away from her. "No Tyrande! You must believe me, we've come to save you''. Illidan assured her as Tyrande slowly widened her eyes.

"Save me?'' Tyrande asked in confusion at Illidan's words. Illidan responded by rising up his Warglaves into the air and channeling his magic into them. Swinging the enchanted blades down and apart in a circular motion, Illidan formed a portal behind Tyrande. Denasar watched his father, but the sounds of approaching undead caught his attention.

"Father, the undead forces are approaching!" Denasar told his father, who nodded to him. "Hurry! This is our last chance!" Illidan urged Tyrande, who hesitated before she nodded. She urged Ash'alah forward as they entered the portal, followed by Illidan and Denasar.

In another part of the forest, a portal appeared as Tyrande, Illidan and Denasar came out before the portal closed behind them. "You…both risked your lives for me. I don't understand". Tyrande said in disbelief as both Illidan and Denasar faced her. "Whatever I may be, whatever I might become in this world, know that I will always look out for you Tyrande''. Illidan vowed to her as Denasar could have sworn that he saw the High Priestess' checks turn red for a slight moment at the Betrayer's words.

Tyrande turned to look at hers and Illidan's adopted son. "Denasar…do you still see me as your mother?'' Tyrande asked her adopted son, who nodded without hesitation. "You freed my father, cared for me for 10 thousand years and became my mother when my birth mother died. Of course I still see you as my mother''. Denasar replied to the High Priestess, who smiled happily.

"Tyrande!" Malfurion called out as he ran towards his beloved, brother and nephew. Tyrande ran to the archdruid, embracing him as Illidan looked away while Denasar growled at the sight. "I knew you would not forsake me". Tyrande said to the archidruid with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I thought I'd lost you forever, my love. If not for Illidan and Denasar's aid, I may well have". Malfurion replied to the High Priestess, looking back at his brother and nephew as Tyrande looked at them as well.

"We have had much strife between us, my brother. I have known only ages of hate for you. But for my part, I wish it to end. From this day forward, let there be peace between us!'' Illidan called out as Denasar looked at his father in surprise.

Malfurion was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "You have brought much suffering to the world, Illidan. For that, you can never be forgiven". Malfurion began, making Denasar growled at him, before he looked in surprise as Illidan held his right hand in front of him, shaking his head at his son.

"However, you saved the life of my love. For that I will let you go. But, should you ever threaten my people again!" Malfurion growled out as Denasar glared at him. "I understand, brother. Lordship over this world was never my aim…my only aim was to...keep my son safe from the dangerous of the world''. Illidan replied to his brother, making Denasar look at his father with a smile.

What Illidan and Denasar didn't notice was that Tyrande was smiling at the Betrayer's words as well. 'Illidan… you still care for Denasar after all'. Tyrande thought to herself with a smile, glad to see that Illidan still cared for their son. "Father, we've lingered here for too long. We must go. By adding them, we've betrayed Kil'jaeden. If we're not careful, his wrath will be the end for us". Denasar told his father, who nodded to him in agreement.

"You are right my son, we must find somewhere that'll… cover for us''. Illidan replied to his adopted son before channeling magic into his warglaves, creating another portal. "Farewell brother—Tyrande. I doubt our paths will cross again. En'shu falah-nah''. Illidan bid farewell to his brother and loved one as he began to walk into the portal with Denasar following him.

"Illidan, wait!" Tyrande called out, getting the Betrayer's attention. "Please…let me speak with Denasar. He's still my son as well''. Tyrande begged the Betrayer, wishing to speak to her adopted son. Illidan was silent for a few seconds before he looked at his son. "I'll be waiting for you". Illidan told his son, before he entered the portal, leaving the young Stormrage with his adopted mother and uncle.

"Denasar, I'm giving you one last chance. Return with us to Kalimdor or you are banished''. Malfurion said to his nephew, not wanting him to follow Illidan anymore. "And what? Have my memories of my father sealed away again? I think not, uncle. I've spent 10 thousands years apart from my father because of you, I will never let that happen again". Densar replied to his uncle with a glare that Malfurion didn't even flinch at.

"No matter where it leads, my path is to follow my father wherever he goes now! If it means never being able to return home ever again, so be it''. Denasar finished, before turning to look at Tyrande, who was looking at him in concern. "Denasar, my son... is there really no way to convince you to come home?" Tyrande asked her adopted son, wishing that her son could return to their homeland with her.

"Mother, I want to be with my father. He has had everyone betray him and left to rot for 10 thousand years. But I have not forsaken him, no matter what I will always be there for my father". Denasar replied to his adopted mother, who smiled sadly at her son.

"I understand my child. May Elune forever guide you". Tyrande told her son as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that he returned. "You as well, mother''. Denasar replied to the High Priestess as they let go of each other. Denasar started to walk towards the portal, before he stopped and turned to face Tyrande.

"One more thing mother. Could you tell Shandris I miss her?" Denasar asked Tyrande, who nodded with a smile. "Of course, my child". Tyrande replied to her son, who nodded in thanks before he entered the portal, leaving Azeroth.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

When Denasar came out of the portal, he found out the portal lead him and his father to Outland, once Draenor the former home of the Orcs. However, someone joined the ride to Outland. Denasar's former teacher Maiev continued on the hunt for the Betrayer. After a few weeks, Maiev came close to succeeding, but unexpected reinforcements lead by Lady Vashj and Prince Kael'thas came to aid the Betrayer and his son.

Together, they saved Illidan and defeated the Night Elves. But that was just the start, the Blood Elves pledged their loyalty to Illidan, later they encountered a pack of Broken Draeni lead by a Shaman called Akama. Together, they sealed the portals of Outland, defeated the ruler of Outland, a Pit lord named Magtheridon and Illidan became the new ruler.

However, celebrations would have to wait as Kil'Jaeden appeared before them. He gave them one more chance to destroy the Frozen Throne and the Lich King, before he left. They gathered their forces and headed to Northren, where they encountered the Scourge and the Death Knight Arthas, the one who told Illidan and Denasar about the Skull of Gul'dan. Illidan fought the Death Knight himself, but was defeated in battle.

Denasar took charge quickly and lead their forces back to Outland, saving his father's life along the way. Upon arriving back in, Illidan began preparations for his real goal, a goal he's been preparing for his entire life.

Bringing an end to the Burning Legion.

To accomplish this goal, Illidan needed an army of Demon Hunters. He called forth both Night Elves from Azeroth that have suffered from the Burning Legion and Blood Elves from Kael'thas. Denasar, seeing this as a chance to help his father, offered himself to become the first Illidari Demon Hunter.

Illidan, happy with his son, agreed and turned Denasar into a Demon Hunter. When he became a Demon Hunter, Denasar now understood sacrifice like his father did as he sacrificed part of himself to bring an end to the Burning Legion. Soon more Night and Blood Elves joined the cause with Denasar meeting someone that would have impact on his life.

A female Night Elf named Kor'vas Bloodthorn.

Like others, she lost family to the Burning Legion in the third war. Denasar didn't know what made her different from the others, but decided to be her teacher and guide. They trained together, slayed demons together, eat together and much more. Soon, they both fell in love with each other.

Only Illidan knew of his son and Kor'vas' affection for each other and allowed them to get married. Denasar truly felt happiness, finding his mate with Kor'vas feeling the same as her husband. However, those happy times did not last. The Horde and Alliance came to Outland, where the Burning Legion attacked them. Illidan lead a small force of Demon Hunters to assist them in secret. Denasar and Kor'vas was part of the small force, saving the lives of many Alliance and Horde soldiers. However, the troubles didn't end there.

Akama betrayed them since Illidan didn't give him back the Black Temple like he promised, Lady Vashj was killed by the Alliance and Horde and Kael'thas betrayed them, joining the Burning Legion and became Kil'jaeden's little puppet.

Denasar went to kill Kael'thas himself and succeeded, bringing the traitor's head back to his father and taking his steads, Al'ar and the Swift White Hawkstrider as his trophies. Proud of his son, Illidan named him second in command of the Illidari, only being behind him.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Atop the Black Temple stood the Betrayer Illidan, looking down at the Skull of Gul'dan in his right hand as he awaited for his son's return. Besides the great Demon Hunter was his daughter-in-law, Kor'vas Bloodthorn, who waited for the return of her beloved. "Father!" A familiar voice called out, getting Illidan and Kor'vas to look above them to see Denasar riding atop Al'ar, before he landed next to them.

"Denasar!'' Kor'vas called out in relief as she ran towards her beloved, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, one that Denasar returned. Denasar looked at his father as he brought out Kael'thas' head out from a bag. "The traitor is no more". Denasar said as he threw Kael's head to the ground. Illidan knelt down as he looked at his former comrade's head. "Oh Kael'thas, such wasted potential. However, I failed you as your master which lead you into the palm of Kil'jaeden's hands. Forgive me". Illidan said in sadness for the lose of someone he once called a friend.

He looked up to see his son and daughter-in-law claim each other's lips, which brought a smile to the Betrayer's face. It warmed his heart to see his son found love just as he did and now knows happiness. "Well done my son''. Illidan praised his son, getting the married couple's attention.

"Thank you father''. Denasar thanked his father, bowing his head a little. "As your reward for slaying the traitor, you're now second in command to the illidari''. Illidan said to his adopted son, giving him his just rewards as Denasar looked overwhelmed. "I…I accept father, thank you''. Denasar thanked his father as he looked back at Kor'vas, who smiled at her mate.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

During his time as a Demon Hunter, Denasar has made many friends. Kor'vas was his mate so she was the most important person to him. Two Night Elves named Jace Darkweaver and Asha Ravensong became close friends that Denasar trusted with his life.

A blood Elf named Allari the Souleater also became a close friend and a sister to Denasar. She reminded Denasar of Shandris through her determination and bravery. Another Blood Elf named Belath Dawnblade became a rival to Denasar, with both of them enjoying the rivalry.

A Blood Elf named Kayn Sunfury was… a difficult friend. He was a good follower yes, but he didn't have limits. He once slaughtered innocent people and Denasar didn't like it. Denasar is willing to sacrifice everything, but he wouldn't stoop down to that level.

There was another Night Elf named Altruis, who was once a friend of Denasar. He didn't agree with Illidan's methods and tried to take Denasar with him when he left, but the young Stormage wouldn't abandon his father and stayed.

Now, the Alliance and Horde turned their sights on Illidan and the Illidari. They believed that they were allies to the Burning Legion and began battling through the Illidari's forces and have now made it to the Black Temple where Illidan and his elite Demon Hunters stood at the top of the temple.

"Illidari!" Illidan announced as he underwent his Demon transformation and took flight, while Denasar slowly walked to the edge, passing through his comrades and mate, Kor'vas, who were preparing themselves for battle. "My Demon Hunters. With countless worlds burning in the Legion's wake, you answered the call". Illidan stated as he landed near the edge next to his son.

"Yet these mortals, in their ignorance, have come to destroy their own salvation''. Illidan continued as snarls escaped out of the Demon Hunters. Denasar looked down from the edge where the forces of the Alliance and Horde were battling the Betrayer's forces.

"Our time is short''. Illidan continued, getting Denasar to look at his father. "I will deal with these intruders. You must venture to Mardum, and retrieve the Sargerite Keystone''. Illidan told his son as he held up his hand as a small crystal appeared in the space above his palm.

The stone gleamed with Fel Magic, and even the image of the Demon artifact promised an eternity of knowledge and power. Illidan thrust out his left hand, creating a portal. "Now go!" Illidan growled out as the Demon Hunters immediately charged into the portal. "But remember should you fail, all worlds will burn". Illidan told his son, who nodded with narrowed eyes.

"I won't fail you, father!" Denasar called out as he charged into the portal. Kor'vas was about to charge in after her mate, but the Betrayer stopped her. "Kor'vas, a moment?" Illidan requested, getting the female Night Elf turned to look at her father-in-law. "No matter what happens or the sacrifice you must make…keep my son safe''. Illidan told her with a glare.

The female Night Elf nodded to the Betrayer. "I will. Do not worry, father. I will keep my love safe''. Kor'vas swore to her father-in-law before she entered the portal, leaving the Betrayer alone to face the invaders. If only they knew that this would be the last time they would see each other in the years to come.

* * *

**Please tell me I did well. I also plan to add my other characters to this story, but not yet. Also I checked and found out lots of people preferred Kayn Sunfury over Altruis. I understand that it was their choice, but Altruis had a few points in his reasons for opposing Illidan. I want some opinions, should Denasar choose Kayn as his second in ****command or Altruis. I'd prefer Altruis because he wanted the Illidari to not be seen as monsters anymore. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all my fans, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not very experienced at stories like this one that involves combat, but I tried my best. Anyway, I've decided to have my other characters in my story and many more differences to the game. Like for instance, during Denasar's childhood, Tyrande was with Illidan in secret and Denasar being friends with Khadgar when he stayed in Outland.**

**Also thanks to Knightblazer85's review, I've decided to have both Kayn and Altrius stay in the Illidari and support Denasar. I'd also like more reviews than just two for this chapter thank you.**

**Now enjoy it, I tried my best.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The battle on Mardum.**

The first thing that Denasar saw when he stepped out of the portal was the state of the world Mardum. The portal had led the elite force of the Illidari at the top of a large slope overlooking the vast, burning landscape of the world.

The very air burned with volcanic ash, and the ground beneath their feet was tainted with fel energy, both signs of the Legion's presence. As they proceeded down the hill to establish a base camp, Denasar heard his father's voice.

**Sargeras' Keystone is the crux of my plan to defeat the Burning Legion.**

Denasar nodded as he looked over the hill, looking over the Legion world as his mate Kor'vas stood by his side.

**It is also your only way back.**

"Damn!'' Denasar growled out, now seeing that the stakes were higher than he originally thought. Besides him, Kor'vas turned around to see that the portal that brought them here had closed on them. Where the swirling green gateway had once been, there was now only empty space.

"Something must have happened back home?'' Kor'vas said to her mate, who looked at her as he drew his Warglaves. "Then we must hurry and find the Keystone''. Denasar replied to his mate before looking down the hill where demons were lurking around, unaware of the Illidari.

**Correct. Find it and return to the Black Temple!**

That was the Betrayer's last words before there was silence as Denasar looked down at the Dark Landscape. "You heard Lord Illidan. Let's find the Keystone. With it, we'll be able to invade any Legion World. Including Argus''. Kayn said to his brother and sisters before he leaped into the fray, spreading his wings as he started the attack on the Demons from below as he immediately slew a Wrath Warrior.

"Kill them all!'' Kor'vas called out as she and the others joined in on the hunt. "And happy hunting!'' Denasar added with a smirk as he leaped into the hunt as well. Things went from quiet to loud faster than any of the Illidari slew a Demon as the demons fought back.

"I live to serve!'' A Wrath Warrior growled out as he charged at Denasar from behind, swinging its weapon. Denasar dodged without looking as he looked his shoulder at the Wrath Warrior. "Then you will die in servitude!'' The young Stormrage growled out as he swung his warglaives at the Demon, killing it in one slash.

The Wrath Warrior collapsed to the ground, dead with Denasar seeing three more Wrath Warriors charging towards him. Denasar narrowed his eyes before he Fel Rush towards them, beheading them all in less than a second with the Demons' bodies collapsing on the ground.

"How weak these Demons are''. Denasar stated as he side stepped, dogging a Foul Felstalker before he sliced the Demon in half. He looked around and saw his brothers, sisters and mate easily handling these Demon with easy. "So far everything's going well''. Denasar stated with narrowed eyes, before his instincts told him to dodge.

He leaped to the left, barely dogging a large sword that was wielded by a Mo'arg Brute who roared at it. "Argh, you'd think Demons would at least brush their teeth!'' Denasar said in disguise at smelling the Demon's breathe. The demon roared again as it swung its sword, only for Denasar to dodge and land on the top of the blade, before he started running at the Demon as he sliced its head off.

Denasar landed on his feet as the Demon's body collapsed. "This is a waste of time! We must find the Keystone!'' Denasar growled out as he ran off to find someplace to regroup, slaying Demons along the way. Soon the Illidari regrouped at a large, circular platform. A device of some kind rested at the center. Above the holographic image of the Legion's insignia hovered menacingly. The Symbol promised a flow, painful death to those foolish enough to pass this point.

"Any luck finding the Keystone?'' Denasar asked as the other Demon Hunters regrouped. "No luck so far''. Jace replied to his friend, who granted his teeth. "Cyana, Jace, Allari…find the Keystone''. Kayn ordered, which the three Demon Hunters nodded before they took off to find the keystone, leaving him with Denasar and Kor'vas.

"Now, let's see about activating that gateway''. Kayn stated as he, along with Denasar and Kor'vas looked at the large stone archway. It was empty, but with the right prodding, it could be a tempted to let more of their forces to join the battle.

"Kayn, tell me what you know about Mardum?'' Denasar asked his second in command. "Eons ago, Sargeras created this world to imprison Demons''. The Blood Elf began as the young Stormrage listened closely.

"He also created the Sargerite Keystone to lock them away. But when the Titan decided to burn all of creation, he shattered Mardum, sending its fragments hurtling through the Twisting Nether. Thus was born the Burning Legion. Sargeras safeguarded his keystone on this particular fragment. It's a 'Skeleton Key,' allowing access to any Legion world. It's also the key to Lord Illidan's plan for the Legion's Destruction''. Kayn explained all he knew about Mardum to the young Stormrage and his mate.

"Father briefed you on this?'' Denasar asked the Blood Elf who nodded. "We're getting off track. We need to activate that gateway to summon in more of our forces''. Kayn said as the three Demon Hunters looked back at the gateway. "Father told me that there's three Gateway portals on Mardum. We'll use that one to summon our Ashtongue forces first''. Denasar stated before he turned to the Blood Elf.

"Kayn, head to the volcano and set up a camp. I'll handle summoning the rest of our forces''. Denasar said to the Blood Elf who nodded in understanding. "If we don't meet again, die well''. Kayn bid farewell before he took off towards the volcano. "My love, how will we activate the gateway?'' Kor'vas asked her mate as Denasar turned to look at her.

"The gateway requires souls to power it up Kor'vas, and lucky for us we've got plenty''. Denasar explained to his wife, who nodded in understanding. "I see. I will join you and slay any Demon that dare tries to interrupt''. Kor'vas said to her mate who smiled at her. "Is that really it, or do you just wanna be close to me?'' Denasar asked as Kor'vas chuckled as they began heading towards the gateway.

They arrived and saw their comrade, Sevis Brightflame waiting for them. "Plenty of souls were sacrificed here. The activator is powered''. Sevis said to his friends, who nodded to him. "Well done!'' Denasar praised his friend as he went and quickly activated the gateway.

The archway began glowing before Thunder stroke the middle of the gateway as the Ashtongue forces started to appear. "I'll go on ahead and find Allari''. Sevis told his comrades as he took off to find their sister.

"Battlelord Gaardoun, reporting for duty!'' The Leader of the broken called out. Though he spoke in the same dry, wheezing tone as any other broken, Gaardoun was much larger than his feeble-looking brethren were. Both his armour and battle-axe prominently defined the broken as a capable warrior.

"It is an honour to fight side by side with you battlelord''. Denasar said as he gave a bow of respect to the old broken warrior with Kor'vas doing the same. "Denasar, I present you with a gift from Lord Illidan himself''. Gaardoun said as a four-legged creature walked up to the young Stormrage from behind the broken.

At first Denasar took it to be a nightsaber, before he realized that the animal's fur was burnt off, revealing dark, mottled flesh beneath. Bones adorned the length of its neck, and burning green eyes peeked out from the empty sockets of its bare skull. The creature's tail was nothing but bones, and these rattled in an eerie clacking sound as the demonic cat approached the young Stormrage.

Denasar held out his right hand as the animal lovingly leaned into the caress. Nothing had changed-just as with the Night elves and their mounts, so too was there a connection between the Demon Hunters and these Felsabers. "Good boy''. Denasar said to the Felsaber as he climbed atop it, helping his mate get on as well.

"My forces are yours. We will assist in establishing the volcano foothold. Ashtongue, forward!'' Battlelord Gaardoun called out as he and his broken brethren took off towards the volcano. "Come, let us be off!'' Denasar cried out as the felsaber roared, before it took off after the Ashtounge with both Night Elves riding atop the beast.

However, Denasar spotted a Legion Communicator along the way, making him change course as he went and activate it. **"Did I just see one of the gateways activate?! I want a full report!'' **A demonic voice said the Communicator as both Night Elves narrowed their eyes.

"Who was that?'' Kor'vas asked her mate who shook his head. "I don't know yet, but we'll find out soon''. Denasar replied to his mate as he rode his Felsaber again to the volcano. As they ventured further down Mardum, they came across more Demons and slew them. "Denasar, Kor'vas, over here!'' A familiar voice called out, getting the two Night Elves' attention.

They looked and saw Allari and Sevis near an entrance to a cave with the bodies of dead demons around them with the Female Blood Elf using her Scythe of souls on the only remaining alive Demon. Denasar rode his felsaber over to his two comrades.

"I saw them run by. Not the most impressive of our troops, but the Ashtounge have proven effective in the past''. Allari commented, but her focus was on interrogating the Demon. "Are you two alright?'' Kor'vas asked the two blood elves in concern. "We're alright Kor'vas, just having a little bit of trouble recently''. Sevis replied to the Night Elf, getting Denasar's attention.

"What happened?'' Denasar asked the two blood elves, wanting to know what problem they're having. "I am using the Scythe of souls to interrogate these demons. But they do not know anything about the location of the Sargerite Keystone''. Allari began as Denasar listened carefully

"They just keep repeating their loyalty to some queen. Cyana and Jace went on ahead. Unfortunately, I think Cyana got herself captured trying to help some of our other Demon Hunters. There is something not right with her…''. Allari explained to her older brother figure as Denasar held his chin with his right hand.

Cyana has always been…ruthless since she first joined the Illidari. She had always been reckless in terms of combat, placing violence above self-preservation. The notion of her being captured wasn't impossible to imagine.

"The Inquisitor revealed that Cyana and the others are being held by a new demon- something called a 'jailer'. It sucks the souls out of its victims. I doubt they can hold on much longer''. Allari explained as Denasr refocused his attention on her.

"One more thing you should know. There is a fresh Inquisitor demon ahead. They are horrific fel casters who see through their floating eyes and specialize in dark pacts. If you steal its power, Jace could use some of it in his ritual to spy on the Legion''. Allari continued as Denasar nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll handle this 'Inquisitor''. Deasar stated, planning to handle this demon on his own.

"Better yet, you'll gain its power by ripping it from its smoking corpse''. Allari added with a grin on her face. "I like the sound of that''. Denasar commented with a smirk on his face before he turned to face Sevis. "Have you found the second gateway yet?'' Denasar asked his comrade who nodded.

"The next gateway's down on the Molten Shore. Our Coilskar forces are waiting at the Black Temple on the other side''. Sevis explained to the heir of the Illidari as Denasar nodded. "Personally, I wouldn't have chosen to bring our naga allies''. Sevis added as he looked down at the ground.

"Sevis, the naga have proven their loyalty to us. It is true that some of the Coilskar aided the traitor Kael'thas, but these naga are loyal to my father. I ask that you trust my father's decision?'' Denasar said to his Blood Elf friend who nodded to him.

"Yes, you are right. Like last time, this gateway runs on souls''. Sevis said to Denasar, not noticing Allari grin at what he said. "Kor'vas, you head out and help free some of our comrades. I'll handle the gateway and this Inquisitor''. Denasar said to his mate, who looked worried for him. "Please be careful out there my love''. Kor'vas said to her mate before she rushed off to free their comrades.

"I will meet you down at the gateway on the Molten shore''. Sevis said to Denasar before he took off as well. "Allari, once you're done here, head to the Volcano. Kayn is setting up our camp''. Denasar told the female Blood Elf, who nodded to him. "As you wish''. Allari replied before she went back to work.

Denasar rode on his felsaber again, going down the mountain until a giant red demon blocked his path. "I don't have time for this!'' Denasar growled out as he leaped from his felsaber to the red demon, instantly drawing his Warglaives and began attacking. "I am here to assist you young master''. A broken Draenei called out as he joined Denasar in battle.

The demon didn't last long and was quickly slain. "Well done''. Denasar praised the Broken Draenei, who bowed in gratitude before he left to re-join the battle. Denasar looked through the demon's corpse and found what he was looking for. "Thank you Demon for having what I needed''. Denasar thanked the dead demon before he took off on his felsaber again.

"I… will not… give in!'' A familiar voice growled out as Denasar looked to see Cyana trapped in a cage with another one of those red demons sucking her soul out. 'So, those Demons are the jailors'. Denasar thought to himself as he leaped off his felsaber again towards the unaware jailor, easily beheading it.

"Waste of a life''. Denasar said with a glare as he ran towards the cage containing Cyana. "Cyana! Are you all right?'' Denasar asked his comrade as he unlocked the cage. Instead of answering, Cyana began to collapse making the heir of the Illidari gasp as he caught her. "Are you okay?'' Denasar asked the female Night Elf who nodded as she left his embrace.

"I will never be taken prisoner again! Never!'' Cyana growled out before she ran off, probably to find some Demons to kill for her vengeance. "Cyana…''. Denasar said in concern for his fellow Night Elf before he mounted his felsaber again and took off.

He came across many demons like Felguards, Wrath Warriors, Jailors and more. Currently, he was in battle with 2 Felguards. "Ha!'' Denasar called out as he leaped away from getting stabbed in the stomach. Denasar landed on his feet before he leaped at the Felguard, slicing through the demon.

Denasar didn't stop as he blocked the second Felguard's blade with his warglaives. "I will not be killed…by a demon!'' Denasar growled out as he put more power into his Warglaives, shattering the Felguard's blade into pieces. The Demon's eyes widened in shock before they widened more as Denasar sliced his head off. The Demon collapsed as Denasar continued on his path.

"I will destroy all of you''. A familiar voice growled out, getting Denasar's attention as he looked to see his rival Belath Dawnblade trapped in a cage. Belath took notice of his rival who ran up to his cage. "This is embarrassing''. Belath stated as Denasar unlocked the cage, freeing his rival. "Oh shut it. This'll be our little secret''. Denasar said to his rival with a smirk that the Blood Elf returned.

"I will kill every last Demon in my way''. Belath growled out as he took off, probably to get some payback. Denasar watched his rival run off before he looked at the Legion communicator next to him. "Let's see how frightened the Legion is''. Denasar said to himself with a smirk as he activated the communicator.

"**Demon Hunters are using the gateways! Inquisitor Baleful? Who is this? Speak!'' **The same voice from before was heard as Denasar smirked at how frightened he sounded. "Your end''. Denasar spoke before he destroyed the communicator. "Let's see who else got captured''. Denasar said as he took off to search for more captured Demon Hunters, slaying more Demons.

"Denasar! Over here!'' A familiar voice called out as Denasar looked to see Izal Whitemoon trapped in a cage hidden in a cave. "Izal!'' Denasar cried out as he ran over to her. "Don't worry, I'll have you free in a moment''. Denasar assured her as he began unlocking the cage. "Behind you!'' Izal cried out, pointing to a charging Wrath Warrior from behind.

Denasar didn't even look over his shoulder as he grabbed one of his warglaives and slashed the Demon in half. "Done''. Denasar said as the cage opened with Izal stepping out. "A slight setback. I assure you it will not happen again''. Izal said to her comrade, gasping a little. "Just be carefully out there, alright''. Denasar told Izal as she nodded before she took off.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to call in the Naga''. Denasar said to himself as he summoned his Felsaber and took off towards the second gateway. "Denasar, hurry! We don't have much time!'' Sevis called out, standing next to the bleeding form of a broken next to the second gateway.

The Broken's chest looked almost completely torn open and half of the old draenei's face had been smashed in. It was a miracle he could still breathe, let alone speak. Further proof of just how tough the Broken were, even at the brink of death.

"What happened here?!'' Denasar demanded as he dismounted his Felsaber. "The jailers…I am as good as dead. Do…what must…be done''. The Broken gasped out, the life in his eye starting to disappear. Denasar looked pitifully at the Broken, knowing what he must do to insure the mission is a success.

"Mystic, thank you for your sacrifice''. Denasar thanked the Broken as he drew his Warglaves. "It was an honor, my young lord''. The broken known as Mystic replied to Denasar as he closed his eyes, a calm smile creeping over his withered face.

Denasar hesitated for a moment before he slashed at Mystic, ending both his life and suffering. Mystic's soul left the body and entered the activator. "I will see you at the final gateway''. Sevis said to his comrade before he took off again. Denasar said nothing as he went and activated the activator.

Like before, thunder stroke the ground in the middle of the gateway as the Coilskar appeared and leading them was Lady S'theno. "Illidari commander, I present the Coilskar''. Lady S'theno greeted Denasar who gave a salute in respect. "Welcome to Mardum Lady S'theno!'' Denasar greeted the Naga commander who nodded to him.

"Thank you my young lord. Your father sends his best wishes for a speedy success''. Lady S'theno said to the young Stormrage who nodded in understanding. "I assume the foothold has been established?'' Lady S'theno asked Denasar who nodded to her. "Yes, our forces are being established at the volcano''. Denasar told her as Lady S'theno smirked.

"Let's go!" S'theno called out as she and her forces began walking…or slivering in their case towards the volcano. "Lovely…another fel volcano''. Denasar heard Lady S'theno, making him chuckle as he mounted his felsaber. "Let's ride!'' Denasar cried out as he urged his felsaber forward.

After a few encounters with more Demons, Denasar found Mannetherel Darkstar trapped in a cage. "So…weak… hard to contain…energy''. Mannetheral gasped out in pain as Denasar dismounted his felsaber. "Hang in there my friend''. Denasar said to his comrade as he unlocked the cage, freeing his fellow Demon Hunter.

"I almost lost the fight against the fel energy inside me''. Mannetherel said as he fell to his knees. "Do not give in to the power of the Legion''. Denasar told his comrade as he mounted his felsaber and took off. 'The only thing left is the Inquisitor. Time to hunt a Demon'. Denasar thought to himself with a smirk as he urged his felsaber forward.

Denasar rode his felsaber to another part of Mardum where there was a large ritual circle, the swirling lines and strange glyphs all written in fel blood and glowing with magic. A tall, robed demon was there, reading a book and holding up its hands.

Like Demon hunters, it had no eye sockets in its horned skull, but he wove strange magics that Denasar knew could cause endless torment. **"I can see your secrets!'' **The Demon said as he turned to face Denasar. "See this!'' Denasar countered as he leaped from his felsaber, drawing his Warglaives and began battle with the Inquisitor.

The inquisitor was powerful, no doubt about that. He sent down a barrage of fel magic, but Denasar used his speed to dodge them all and attack the demon. A bolt of lightning hit the demon in the stomach as one of Lady S'theno's nage joined the battle. "I have come to your add''. The female Naga said as she began casting another spell.

After taking a few more hits, the Inquisitor had enough. **"Enough! My colossal infernal will crush you!'' **The Inquisitor growled out as he rose up from the ground with a barrier surrounding him. From behind, a giant infernal appeared from the pool of fel. The infernal roared before it began hurling giant boulders from the fiery stew in which it stood.

Denasar leaped back as a bolder stroke the ground from where he was a few seconds ago. "Enough of this!'' The female Naga growled out as she began casting a different spell that cancelled out the barrier sounding the Inquisitor. "This is the end for you!'' Denasar growled out as he charged and sliced at the Demon in an 'X' shape pattern.

"My eyes! My eyes!'' The Inquisitor shrieked out as he dissolved into ash. A single crystalline eye fell to the ground from where the demon once was. Denasar knelt down as he reached out to grab the eye and when his fingers touched it, the Night Elf was surrounded in energy as he absorbed the Demon's powers.

"Amazing, new powers to use again the Legion''. Denasar said with a smirk as he stood up before he went and mounted his felsaber again. "This eye should suffice for Jace's ritual, let's go!'' Denasar said with a smirk as he urged his felsaber again, heading towards his meeting spot with Jace.

It didn't take long before Denasar found Jace. The Night Elf Demon Hunter awaited his friend's arrival at the very edge of the mountainous path that would lead them to the volcano. Jace had already made the necessary preparations: demonic statues carved to resemble dreadlords surrounded him, bathing the ritual site in the eerie glow of their violet flames.

"I sense greater power within you my friend. Have you stolen a demon's essence?'' Jace asked his friend, his right hand up as he was casting a spell for his ritual. "You could say that''. Denasar replied as he threw the crystalline eye to Jace, who grabbed it with his left hand.

"An inquisitor's essence… perfect. Allari was right. Now to complete my ritual and spy on the Legion's leadership''. Jace said with a smirk on his face at seeing the eye. "Normally I wouldn't rush you, but we don't have much time need I remind you''. Denasar told his friend who nodded to him.

"We can use some of that essence to complete my ritual. You'll be able to spy upon the Legion leaders and see what they're planning. Use the nether crucible and complete the ritual''. Jace told his friend who nodded to him. Denasar took the eye and threw it into the liquid of the basin. The eye melted upon contact as bright green smoke rose from the depths, curling around in a manner similar to that of a portal.

Denasar looked into the basin and saw in it the image of two demons. One was easily recognizable as a doom guard. The other, however, was something of a cross between a dreadlord and a spider. The fact that it appeared to be female somehow made the demonic leader even more horrifying.

"**There are Demon Hunters on my world, doom commander. This is unacceptable''. **The female spider demon said to the kneeling Doom guard. **"My eredar are summoning in more demons to attack them from behind, your highness''. **The Doom guard said, visibly cowering from the queen's rage.

"**Do not let them enter the volcano. The key to the Legion's worlds must not fall into their hands, Beliash''. **The Spider Demon ordered as the Doom Guard known as Beliash nodded.

"**I will personally deal with their leader, my queen''. **The Doom Guard said to the Spider Demon. **"See that you do''. **The queen hissed before she turned to look left as if she was looking at the Denasar. "That's new. She looks like some kind of Spider demon. As if the Legion needed spiders''. Jace commented as Denasar smirked at him.

"What? Afraid of some overgrown insect?'' Denasar teased his friend with a chuckle. "Shut it! Our Shivarra demonisess are waiting at the Black Temple. It's a gamble brining them here…''. Jace replied to Denasar, looking down at the ground.

"The Shivarra may have been agents of the Burning Legion once, but now they are some of the most powerful demons in my father's arsenal''. Denasar said to his friend, wary of the Shivarra a little but still has some faith in them. Jace looks at his comrade for a while before he spoke again.

"I have a feeling the ultimate sacrifice is going to have to be made in order to summon them''. Jace said to his friend as Denasar narrowed his eyes at him. "The doomguard commander and his queen must be dealt with. His eredar are summoning in a huge number of reinforcements''. Jace said as he changed the subject.

"We need to put an end to him before the Legion overruns our new foothold up in the volcano!'' Jace explained to his comrade before he smirked. "As an added benefit, you can steal his demonic power''. Jace added as it was Denasar's turn to smirk.

"I'll take care of him''. Denasar said with a smirk as he drew his warglaives. "Beliash is protected by those Spires of Woe. You'll want to deactivate them''. Jace warned his friend as Denasar nodded in understanding. "Good luck Denasar. I'll see you up at the volcano''. Jace told his friend with a smile as Denasar just smirked at him.

Denasar mounted his felsaber before he took off, heading off to both kill the Doomguard and the Spider demon. He decided to head to the final gateway first to call in the Shivarra, but he found something unexpected. "Denasar, we have a huge problem''. Sevis said to his comrade as Denasar stopped his felsaber in front of the Blood Elf.

"The brood queen must have done something to this gateway. Not even the souls of several mo'arg were enough to power it''. Sevis began to explain as Denasar granted his teeth as he dismounted his felsaber. "Damn it!" Denasar cursed in anger. "The soul of a Demon Hunter, however, would do the trick. You have a choice to make, Denasar''. Sevis continued as the young Stormrage looked at his comrade.

"…One of us must die''. Sevis finished as Denasar's eyes widened in shock before he looked down at the ground. Denasar sighed before he looked back at Sevis. "I want you to sacrifice me in order to power the gateway''. Denasar told the Blood Elf who looked shocked. "I…I can't! You're our lord's son! I can't!'' Sevis said in defiance to Denasar's request.

"It'll be alright, trust me. Once you're done, summon in the Shivarra and head to the volcano''. Denasar told the Blood Elf, smiling at him as Sevis hesitated before he nodded. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain!'' Sevis cried out as he drew his Warglaives and slashed at Denasar. The young Stormrage let out a cry of pain as he collapsed with his soul leaving and powering the gateway. Sevis kneeled down before he gave a salute to Denasar.

Denasar closed his eyes before he opened them, seeing that he was still on Mardum. Only the world was dull gray now. Denasar looked down and saw that he was now a wisp, floating where Jace did his ritual.

**Care to explain?**

Denasar heard his father's voice as he began heading back to his body. "I did what I must to complete the mission''. Denasar replied to his father, his mind focused on the mission as he floated off to find his body.

**If it wasn't for your immortal Demon Soul, you'd be dead! You are the one thing I refuse to lose to the Legion!**

Illidan did have a point. Without his immortal Demon Soul, Denasar would be dead. He discovered this ability when he went to kill Kael'thas at Tempest keep. He was caught in an explosion that nearly killed him, but his Demon Soul saved his life and Denasar has been using his special gift wisely. "I know father, but I did what I thought was right. Forgive me''. Denasar replied to his father, nearing his corpse.

**Very well. Hurry back into your corpse and retrieve the Key Stone!**

Denasar flew into his corpse, gasping for air as he was back in his body. "Yes father''. Denasar said before he went to the gateway, seeing the activator ready to be activated. "I told Sevis to call in the Shivarra, but the activator hasn't been activated yet? What happened?'' Denasar said to himself as he went and activated the gateway himself.

Lightning stroke the ground in the middle of the gateway as the Shivarra appeared with their leader, Matron Mother Malevolence. "Ah, there you are Denasar. Lord Illidan has placed my Shivarra at your disposal''. Malevolence said to Denasar as the young heir to the Illidari gave her a bow in respect.

"A small force has infiltrated the Black Temple, but the Sha 'tar army is still being repelled''. Malevolence began as the young Stormrage listened carefully. "We are to obtain the Sargerite Keystone with all due haste and return to aid in the defence'' Malevolence finished as Denasar nodded in understanding.

"If you will excuse us. Come my dears. Up the volcano to the foothold''. Malevolence told her fellow Shivarra before they all began to teleport. "Now to go take care of that Doomguard''. Denasar stated as he mounted his felsaber and took off on a path further down from the gateway and into a canyon.

Just like in the vision, there were series of fel-green spikes that rose up from the ground along with the Doomguard and Spider Demon there, waiting. Denasar dismounted his felsaber and began walking to the two Demons who noticed him. **"Deal with this insect, Beliash''.** The Spider Demon told the Doomguard before she teleported away. **"You will die!'' **The Doom commander named Beliash roared out as he charged at Denasar with the spires beginning to rain down beams of fel magic.

Denasar narrowed his eyes as he easily side step to dodge a beam of fel magic from the spires. **"You are not Prepared!'' **Denasar roared out as he charged at the Doomguard, using his Fel Rush to past through the Doomguard and strike at his stomach.

The battle between the Demon and Demon Hunter was intense. Belish seemed to focus on heavy attacks, while Denasar used his speed to dodge both the Doom guard's attacks and the beams from the spires. Denasar was quickly gaining the upper hand, landing lots of hits on the Doom commander while Belish wasn't able to land one.

Soon Beliash began to let exhaustion get to him. **"Damn…you!'' **Beliash roared out as he swung his sword at Denasar, who leaped into the air as he dodged. While in mid-air, Denasar back flipped as he underwent a transformation. He transformed into his inner Demon form, a winged Demon.

This form was just like his father's form, only his skin was dark purple and his hair didn't change colour but the hairband holding it in a ponytail disappeared, letting it lose. Even wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else. His legs had now changed to hooves as well and his horns were still the same but bigger. Denasar let out a roar as he fired a blast from his eyes at the Doom commander.

Beliash let out a cry of pain as the blast tore through his stomach, leaving a hole there. **"You won't survive Inferno Peak…''. **Beliash said as he collapsed on his back, dead. Denasar landed on his hooves as he changed back to his normal form before he walked over to the doom commander corpse.

Like last time, the heir to the Illidari was surrounded in energy as he absorbed the Doom commander's power. "We'll see about that Doom commander. I've wasted time here, I must catch up to the others!'' Denasar cried out as ran towards his felsaber and mounted it before he took off towards the volcano.

However, suddenly boulders were thrown onto the path as if someone was trying to kill the young stormrage. "What the!" Denasar exclaimed as he urged his felsaber right, barley dogging another bolder. **"Are you blind? Kill them!'' **The Spider Demon Queen's voice was heard as Denasar rode his felsaber forward, dodging the boulders as he went.

"Come on boy, you can do it''. Denasar told his felsaber, who roared as it went faster, jumping forward as a boulder smashed into the ground behind them. The felsaber landed on it feet as it kept going as it and Denasar soon arrived at the Illidari foothold that Kayn established.

"Denasar, you made it through!'' Belath cried out at seeing his rival, having been guarding the entrance to the camp with another Blood Elf Demon Hunter. "Sorry for the wait, I had something to take care of''. Denasar replied to his rival as he continued on into the foothold, passing through Lady S'theno.

Denasar found Kayn, Allari and Cyana around a table. Kayn took notice of his friend's appearance. "There you are, Denasar. Sevis told us that you…''. Kayn began before he stopped as Denasar dismounted his felsaber. "Never mind about that, all that matters is that both Sevis and I are alive''. Denasar replied to Kayn as he walked up to the table, standing between Kayn and Allari.

"You're right. We have given everything to become what we are. The Legion will fall. . We await your orders, Denasar''. Kayn said to the Night Elf who nodded to him. "Also our friend Beliash has been taken care of''. Denasar told the Blood elf who nodded to him this time. "Already the flow of demons from below has slowed to a trickle. I can even sense the doom guard's energy. You have become more powerful''. Kayn said to Denasar who smirked at him.

"What is our current situation?'' Denasar asked the Blood Elf who looked at the floating fortress. "We have to take the fight to the legion here in the volcano. They must be destroyed before we fly up to the Brood Queen's command ship, the Fel Hammer''. Kayn began to explain as Denasar looked at the fel hammer.

"Then, we'll kill her, take the Sargerite Keystone, and return to the Black Temple to slay the invaders. No small feet, but I think we can manage''. Kayn finished explaining as Denasar nodded in agreement.

"All that is left is to deliver your orders to our Illidari captains. The mightiest of the Legion's forces have arrayed themselves within the volcano. But, they will not remain on the defensive for long. We must strike first and we must strike hard''. Kayn explained to the Night Elf who grinned.

"My pleasure''. Denasar said with a grin on his face as Allari chuckled besides him. "Once we destroy them, we can fly up to the command ship, defeat the Brood Queen Tyranna, and take the keystone for our own. Your father will be pleased''. Kayn finished explaining as Denasar looked at him..

"The spider fortress, the soul engine, and the forge are their primary targets. The servants of Illidan must succeed''. Kayn told Denasar who nodded as he first went to Lady S'theno. "I see you, Denasar. What is the plan?'' Lady S'theno asked the heir to the Illidari.

"Milady, you will take your naga north. Disrupt the ritual the demons are preforming at their Soul Engine''. Denasar explained to the naga commander who nodded in agreement. "A fine task for the Coilskar. I am in agreement''. Lady S'theno stated, agreeing with Denasar's orders.

"Let us be done with this business. A volcano is no place for Naga''. Lady S'theno said before she and her naga moved out. "That is true, no naga should stay near a volcano''. Denasar mumbled to himself as he walked over to Matron Mother Malevolence. "Yes? How may I help you, Denasar?'' Matron Mother Malevolence asked the young Stormrage.

"Matron mother, I need you to take your Shivan across the gap to the Forge of Corruption. Make them suffer''. Denasar explained to Malevolence who looked overjoyed. "We will see it done. I urge you to remember that the Black Temple is under attack''. Malevolence reminded Denasar who narrowed his eyes. "No need to remind me, I know full well that we have a time limit. You forget that Lord Illidan is my father''. Denasar replied to Malevolence who nodded to him.

"Time is of the essence. Come sisters, our former brethren await our tender mercies''. Malevolence told her fellow Shivarra before they all began to teleport. Denasar walked over to Battlelord Gaardoun who saluted him. "I await your orders, sir''. Gaardoun stated as Denasar saluted him back.

"Battlelord, your forces will assault The Doom Fortress to the southeast. Stop the mass of their demons from attacking us''. Denasar explained to the broken about his mission. "It will be as you say. Ashtongue with me!'' Gaardoun cried out as he and the other broken took off.

Denasar walked back to his friends as Kayn, Allari and Cyana looked to be discussing something. "Our forces have engaged the Legion. Soon we will stand victorious with lord Illidan at the Black Temple''. Kayn said to the two female Demon hunters before he turned to look at Denasar.

Denasar looked left and right to see if someone was among them in the foothold, but didn't spot her. "Kayn, where's Kor'vas?'' Denasar asked the Blood Elf, worried about his mate. "She went off on a mission we assigned her on''. Allari told Denasar for Kayn as the heir to the Illidari faced her for a second before turning to look back at the male Blood Elf.

"We have something we need you to check for us. Jace swears that for a split second he sensed a demonic presence up and behind us. He took some of our forces up to the cave just to the southeast to investigate''. Kayn began to explain to the son of the Betrayer.

"They found nothing in the cave, but he is certain that something is amiss. Would you lead him your guidance, and more importantly, your spectral sight?'' Kayn asked Denasar who nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'll be right back''. Denasar replied to Kayn.

"We cannot launch our attack until we're sure we won't be flanked''. Kayn told Denasar, along with Allari and Cyana. "Yes. Let's be certain to take care of that''. Cyana said in agreement as Denasar looked at her for a moment. Denasar walked up to his felsaber and mounted it again.

"Let's go boy''. Denasar told his felsaber who let out a roar as it ran off, passing through the exit of the foothold and up a small mountain where Jace waited with Naga, Shivarra, Broken and other Demon hunters, facing a munch of rocks that looked like they were covering something.

"Jace!'' Denasar called out as he dismounted his felsaber again. "Denasar, I believe there is something very powerful in this cave. But, because of the immense fel energy that permeates Mardum, I cannot be certain. My vision is clouded''. Jace said to Denasar who looked at the pile of rocks.

"If there is something in there, we can't afford to ignore it. Your mastery of spectral sight is greater than any, save your father. Will you turn your spectral sight on the cave entrance? Something's not right'' Jace asked his friend as Denasar looked at his fellow Night Elf.

What Jace said was true. After all, Denasar was the first Illidari Demon Hunter to be created so it would be natural for his spectral sight to be one pair with his father's.

Denasar focused his magic into his eyes as he activated his spectral sight and saw that Jace's suspicions were correct. The rocks were actually a cover, covering the entrance to a cave where Demons were hiding in. "You were correct, the Legion's inside''. Denasar told his friend without facing him as he drew his two Warglaives.

"I KNEW that I'd sensed foul! Now that you've uncovered the demons, I can sense them, too. Specifically, I can sense a very powerful fel lord deeper in the cave. You need to grab his power while you still can. If you can deal with their leader, we will take care of the rest of his forces in that cave''. Jace said to the son of the Betrayer who smirked in reply.

"It'll be my pleasure''. Denasar replied to his friend who smirked back at him. Like Denasar did, Jace and the other Demon Hunters back flipped as they transformed into similar demon forms and used their own eye beam, destroying the rocks covering the cave.

"They won't escape us. Illidari, attack!'' Jace ordered as they all charged into the cave. Jace, the Naga, Shivarra, broken and Demon hunters got to work slaying the Felguards and Eredar, Denasar went searching for the Fel lord, slaying any demons that attacked him.

He was currently slaying some felguards and Eredar with Jace at the moment. Both Demon hunters black flipped as they transformed and unleashed their eye beams, killing the demons. "The fel lord is just ahead''. Jace told Denasar who looked confident as he sliced an approaching Eredar sorcerer from behind without even looking.

"Jace, with me!'' Denasar ordered as both Night Elves ran forward, heading towards the waiting fel lord. The fel lord growled as he saw them, guarding a portal behind him. **"Damn your spectral sight!'' **The fel lord cursed as he charged towards the two Night Elves, holding up his weapon with both hands.

Both Illidari Demon hunters leaped away from the attack in different directions. Denasar landed behind the fel guard while Jace landed in front of it. Denasar leaped at the fel lord as he slashed at its back, making him roar out in pain. Jace charged and sliced at the legs, making the fel lord collapse on his knees from the pain.

"Jace, together!'' Denasar told his comrade who nodded as they transformed again and used their eye beams together, blasting through the demon's chest. **"I would have sundered your forces…''. **The fel lord gasped out as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Energy left the fel lord's body and entered Denasar's body, granting him more power. "Jace, call for a retreat to the foothold! We have no more business here!'' Denasar told his comrade as he threw one of his Warglaives at a felguard, beheading it as the weapon flew back into the Stormrage's hand.

"Illidari, we are done here!'' Jace called out as he and Denasar ran together with the rest of their forces joining them as they left the cave and returned to the foothold. "Excellent. You've absorbed that fel lord's power and became more powerful in-turn. Now, we can finally concentrate on destroying the Legion and their Brood Queen''. Kayn said in a pleased tone at seeing his comrades return.

"How's the attack going?'' Denasar asked the Blood Elf. "Jace's wards are not going to hold out much longer. We need someone to go out there and make sure those Legion devastators are destroyed''. Kayn explained to Denasar, looking at the young Stormrage with his spectrally-enhanced vision.

"Alright, I'll handle it''. Denasar replied to Kayn who looked satisfied. "Denasar''. Allari said as she got the son of the Betrayer's attention. "One of the demons that I interrogated revealed a particularly juicy bit of information. Apparently, there's an imp mother in the volcano that scribes Legion secrets''. Allari explained to Denasar who looked disgusted.

"Grrr, I hate those things!'' Denasar exclaimed in disguise, having hated imp mothers ever since he first saw one. "You and me both, brother. Kor'vas has gone out to find that demon and bring those secrets back for us''. Allari said to Denasar who lost a little of his disguise at hearing his mate's name.

"I see. Do you know which way she went?'' Denasar asked his little sister, wanting to see his mate again as soon as possible. "Last I saw, Kor'vas cut a swarm of destruction on her way across the bridge''. Allari told her brother who looked at the entrance that Belath was guarding.

"Denasar''. Cyana said as she walked up to the make Night Elf who looked at her. "I heard what you and Kayn were walking about and I agree with him about destroying those devastators, but there's also a great deal more to be done''. Cyana began to explain as Denasar fully turned to face her.

"Despite the odds, we're counting on you. The Brood Queen's primary leaders are in control of the volcano. They must be killed. We must smash the Legion and do anything else necessary to achieve absolute victory''. Cyana explained with a scared expression on her face as Denasar frowned in concern for her as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong? You seem worried?'' Denasar asked the female Night Elf. "They outnumber us by an order of magnitude. Can we defeat them?'' Cyana instead of answering asked Denasar who sighed as he placed his right hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him in surprise.

"Of course we can win, you just need to believe in yourself and never surround to the Legion''. Denasar told Cyana with a smile whose checks turned a little red in response. "I have to go now''. Denasar said to Cyana as he went over to his felsaber and mounted it before he took off.

He went past the entrance, intending to find Kor'vas first. His felsaber jumped over a ledge to the other side of Inferno Peak where Denasar saw many of his forces in battle against the Legion. "Let's do this!'' Denasar said as he drew his Warglaves and jumped into the fray.

He threw one of his warlgaves at a pack of Imps, slicing through all of them as the weapon returned to its owner's hand. He rushed towards a fel guard, slicing through its body as he continued onward. However, he spotted one of the devastators. "There's one. Time to get rid of it''. Denasar said to himself as he ran towards the Legion Weapon.

"Coilskar, to me!'' Denasar cried out as five Coilskar Naga came to the devastator. "Let us handle this lord Denasar''. One of the female Coilskar spoke as she and two other mage Naga began casting a spell, trapping the devastator in ice. "I'll leave the rest to you''. Denasar told the Naga before he rushed off to re-join the battle.

He sliced a Felstalker in half before he threw one of his warglaives at a fel guard, killing it as the weapon returned to Denasar. Denasar spotted Lady S'theno near the Soul Engine. "Milady!'' Denasar called out as he rushed over to her, getting the naga leader's attention. "Denasar. There's a Dreadlord inside that Soul Engine''. Lady S'theno told the son of the Betrayer who looked and indeed saw a Dreadlord inside wielding a sword.

"I'll take care of this!" Denasar told her as he ran towards the Soul Engine and threw one of his warglaives at the Dreadlord. The blade match a scratch on the Demon's face before it returned to its owner as the Drealord looked at Denasar. **"Oh good, another soul for my engine''. **The Drealord said as he and Denasar engaged in battle.

The demon fought using his sword unlike most of its kind, but wasn't a big problem. Denasar used his speed like he did against the fel lord to dodge and attack at the same time. But Denasar soon took notice of a Well of Souls near them, making him smirk. "That'll help''. Denasar said as he leaped at the well, slashing through it as the souls were unleashed upon the Dreadlord.

The Dreadlord was stunned as Denasar took this chance to destroy the other two Wells, freeing the souls that held the Dreadlord still. "Time to end this!'' Denasar growled out as he transformed and unleashed his eye beam, tearing through the Dreadlord's body. **"Tyranna…help''. **The Dreadlord cried out for help as he disappeared. **"At least your soul will power the engine''. **Tyranna's voice was heard around them before there was silence.

"One down, a hundred more to go''. Denasar joked with a smile as he left the Soul Engine. Lady S'theno was outside, waiting for him. "Denasar, my naga are trapped by a nearby pit lord''. Lady S'theno told the heir to the Illidari, pointing up a small hill where Denasar saw the back of a pit lord. "I ask that you honor our pact and come to their aid''. Lady S'theno said to Denasar who looked back at her.

"Alright, I'll handle it''. Denasar told her before he ran up the hill towards the pit lord. This pit lord had one difference to most of its kind; instead of hands, it had swords. "I don't even want to know how he got those things''. Denasar said to himself as he charged up to the pit lord, jumping on its back and getting its attention.

"**You cannot have them. They are mine!'' **The pit lord said as he tried to shake Denasar off his back. Denasar kept his ground as he ran up the Demon's back before he jumped. He turned mid-air as he stabbed one of his warglaives into the pit lord's forehead, making it cry out in pain as gravity pulled the Night Elf down, who held onto his warglaive, slicing open the demon's head and stomach.

"**Impossible!'' **The pit lord moaned out as he dropped dead. "Damn I'm good''. Denasar said with a smirk on his face. "My thanks. Come, my brothers…back to the battle!" A female naga told her companions as they rushed to re-join the battle. "I think I've done enough here''. Denasar said to himself began he began casting a spell and summoned his fel saber and continued on his path. Soon he saw Kor'vas, who had her warglaives drawn as she stared at an entrance to a cave that was next to a fel like waterfall.

"Kor'vas!" Denasar cried out in relief as Kor'vas looked to see her husband riding up to her. "My love!'' Kor'vas exclaimed in relief as she ran towards him as Denasar dismounted his felsaber. Kor'vas leaped into his arms and claimed his lips in a kiss which Denasar returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before Kor'vas pulled away. "I was worried for you my love. Sevis told us that you…''. Kor'vas began before Denasar stopped her. "Don't worry about that, I'm here and alive. That's all that matters''. Denasar said to his mate who smiled happily at him.

"Right now, we have a mission to complete. Allari said that you found an Imp mother''. Denasar said to Kor'vas as she looked at the entrance to the cave. "See this giant cave? There's a terrifyingly powerful imp mother inside''. Kor'vas began as Denasar looked at the cave, sensing powerful demonic energy inside.

"But that's not the good part. The good part is what she has. Apparently, she's some kind of keeper of fel secrets. She's in there performing profane Legion rites and scribing them into a book. We need that power! We need her tome!'' Kor'vas explained to her mate as Denasar looked back at her.

"I understand. I'll get that tome, you head back to the foothold''. Denasar told her as Kor'vas looked worried for him. "Will you be alright?'' Kor'vas asked in concern as Denasar smirked. "You of all people should know that I'm un-killable''. Denasar joked as Kor'vas giggled at his response.

"Take my felsaber, he'll get you back faster''. Denasar told her as Kor'vas nodded in understanding, before she left his embrace and mounted the felsaber. "I'll await your return at the foothold my love''. Kor'vas said to her mate before she rode the felsaber away with Denasar watching them. Hee turned to look back at the cave and leaped into it.

The place was… a mass to be an understatement. It had fel pools all over the place and imps as well. "I just got here and I don't like it''. Denasar stated as he cut an imp in half with his warglaives. Denasar continued onward and found what he was searching for; the imp mother and her tomb.

"**Who dares come into my lair! Why have you come?'' **The imp mother asked in a terrifying voice that didn't make Denasar flinch. "Sorry to disturb, I've come to kill you and take your tomb for myself''. Denasar got straight to the point and told her. **"Honesty, how refreshing! You will regret coming here!'' **The imp mother cried out as she began attacking Denasar without leaving the fel pool.

Compared to the dangerous demons, this one was a piece of cake. Denasar slashed, fel rushed, threw his warglaives and for the big finish, eye beamed right through her fat body. **"They're stealing our secrets my queen!''. **The imp mother cried out as she died WITH Denasar retrieving the tomb before he began looking through some of the pages.

"Impressive. With this tomb, that queen won't survive our assault and the keystone will be ours soon''. Denasar stated with a smirk as he put the tomb away in his pouch. **"Recover that tome at all coasts, my minions!'' **The Brood Queen's voice was heard as felguards and Felstalkers started coming, intending to get the tomb back.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this''. Denasar said with a smirk on his face as he drew his warglaives. He used his fel rush, only it was more powerful than his previous ones as he cut through all the demons in less than 5 seconds, who all dropped dead. Denasar reached the exit of the cave and saw nobody or anything waiting for him outside.

"Well that was fun. Time to get a move on''. Denasar said to himself as he began casting a spell and summoned the Swift White Hawkstrider that he took from Kael'thas. Denasar mounted the creature and urged it forward, which the bird-like creature took off.

Demons and Illidari were still in battle when Denasar arrived and saw that the Legion's forces were beginning to be overwhelmed. Denasar looked around before he spotted another of the devastators. "Aha, there's the second one!'' Denasar stated with a smirk as he rode his Swift White Hawkstrider to the Legion's weapon.

"Shivarra, to me!'' Denasar cried out as three Shivarra teleported next to him before they began casting a spell. The devastator began levitating off the ground before it outright disappeared. "I was kinda expecting an explosion spell, but works for me''. Denasar said to himself before he continued on.

Denasar spotted a down Night Elf Demon Hunter, making him stop his advance as he dismounted his Hawkstrider and ran towards his fallen comrade. "Here brother, drink''. Denasar spoke as he brought out a health potion and poured it into the demon hunter's mouth, who coughed as he regained conscious. "The burning Legion will fall!'' The Demon hunter roared out as he re-joined the battle.

Denasar remounted his Hawkstrider as he continued on, before he stopped at seeing a giant dark skin Mo'arg Brute wielding two hammers. "He's a big one. Might make an actually challenge''. Denasar said with a smirk as he leaped off his Hawkstrider and towards the giant demon.

"Come get some of this!'' Denasar roared out as he began slicing at the demon with his warglaives, attacking and dodging when the Mo'arg Brute tried to smash him with one of its hammers. "Allow me to assist, my dear''. Denasar heard a familiar voice as Malevolence joined him in battling the demon.

Soon Broken Shamans joined the battle as well as the Mo'arg Brute began to let exhaustion get to him. He threw away his hammer before he brought out a giant sword from out of nowhere. **"Like my new sword? Take a closer look''. **The giant demon said as he slashed at one of the Broken, slicing its body in half.

"I'll take a closer look when you're dead''. Denasar replied as he transformed and used his eye beam on the demon. With its new weapon, the demon proved to be tougher than originally thought, but still went down like all the rest. **"Stupid tiny things…''. **The Demon groaned out as it dropped dead on the ground.

"Thanks for the assist Malevolence''. Denasar thanked the female demon who smiled at him before she went off, probably to slay more demons. Denasar gave a sharp whistle as his Hawkstrider run up to him. "Good boy''. Denasar praised the bird as he mounted it and took the reins before he urged it forward and took off.

Denasar soon entered the den known as the Doom Fortress, where there were fel spiders there. "I really hate spiders''. Denasar groaned out as he threw one of his warglavies at an approaching Fel Weaver, slicing it in half as the weapon returned to its owner. Denasar continued forward as he found the last Devastator.

"There you are, now you go bye-bye! Ashtongue! To me!'' Denasar cried out as three Ashtongue broken came up to him, having been hiding in the shadows. "Denasar! The battlelord has been captured up ahead! I fear he dose not have much time left''. One of the broken told Denasar as the other two worked on the Devastator.

"Not on my watch!" Denasar exclaimed as he took off high up the den as the Devastator went boom. During his search for the battlelord, many Fel Weavers tried to stop him only to fall to his blades. Soon he spotted a tunnel to a cave. Denasar urged his Hawkstrider forward to see what was inside and saw the broken Battlelord inside trapped in spider webs with a giant Fel Weaver watching him.

"I spy with my little eye another demon holding my comrade hostage. But not for long''. Denasar stated as he dismounted his Hawkstrider before he charged in. He threw one of his warlgaives at the battlelord, cutting through the webs that were holding him hostage. "Denasar, this is embarrassing…''. Gaardoun said in embarrassment that he was being rescued.

"**Want your little, broken draenei back?'' **The Fel Waver asked as he attacked Denasar. "Yes I would actually''. Denasar replied to the Fel Weaver as he dodged the Fel Weaver's attacks flawlessly. "Careful, he's King Voras! The Brood Queen's Consort!'' Gaardoun told Denasar as he drew his Axe and joined the battle.

"I didn't need to know that Battlelord''. Denasar told the old broken, having wished he didn't hear that. **"My queen's brood will hatch soon''. **King Voras said as the surrounding eggs began to hatch. "Not happening!'' Denasar roared out as he threw one of his Warglaives that sliced through all the eggs, killing the unborn spiders.

The Warglaive returned to the son of the Betrayer, who turned to face King Varis. "Enough of this!'' Denasar growled out as he transformed and unleashed his eye beam at the king, blasting through its head. **"They've slain me, my queen''. **King Varis said as he dropped dead.

"**You WILL be avenged, my love!'' **The Brood Queen's voice was heard again as Denasar and Gaardoun looked around to see if she was nearby. "My forces are decimated. I have failed you''. Gaardoun said as he kneeled down to Denasar who looked at the old broken. "Gaardoun, you're still alive! Do not let your soldiers deaths be wasted''. Denasar told the Battlelord who nodded to him.

"I swear to give my life if that is what it takes'' The Battlelord said as he took off with Denasar watching him. "Don't throw your life away''. Denasar told the Battlelord as his Hawkstrider walked up to him.

"I should return to the Foothold and see how everyone's doing''. Denasar said to himself as he mounted his Hawkstrider and took off, heading towards the foothold. It didn't take long as Denasar arrived back at the foothold and saw that Kayn, Cyana and Allari were still around the table, only Kor'vas was with them now.

"Denasar, you've returned''. Kayn greeted the young Stormrage as everyone looked and saw Denasar riding up to them. "I've taken care of the Devastators. They won't cause us anymore problems''. Denasar told the Blood Elf as he walked up to his comrades, stopping next to his mate.

"True Leadership is hard to come by. Leading from the front is an even rarer trait. We are just about ready to assail Brood Queen Tyranna's command center''. Kayn both told and complemented Denasar for his actions. "Thanks Kayn. During my little adventure around Mardun, I found a Dreadlord, a Pit lord and the Brood Queen's Consort''. Denasar told Kayn, getting everyone's attention.

"Mardun is more guarded then I thought. We should prepare our forces and attack all three demons and-''. Allari began to say before Denasar interrupted her. "No need sister, I took care of all of them''. Denasar told her as Kayn, Allari, Cyana and Kor'vas looked at him in amazement.

"Incredible! You truly are the Master's son and heir!" Cyana exclaimed in amazement at hearing Denasar's achievements. "I am in complete agreement. From where I'm standing, you utterly decimated their forces''. Kayn said in agreement to what Cyana said with Denasar chuckling. "What do you think? Are we ready to fly up to that command center and take the Sargerite Keystone?'' Kayn asked Denasar who stopped chuckling.

"Soon, but first I found something interesting''. Denasar replied to Kayn as he brought out the Tome he retrieved from the Imp mother. "Can you feel the power emanating from the book? I cannot wait to learn its secrets''. Kor'vas said in excitement as Denasar gave the Tome to her as she began looking through it.

After a few seconds of reading and everyone watching her, Kor'vas closed the book. "The demons made a grave error inscribing their secrets into this book. The fel energy emanating from it is potent''. Kor'vas began with a wide smirk on her face.

"But there's only enough to enact one of the rituals. After that, the book will be consumed''. Kor'vas continued as she looked at her mate who meets her gaze. "It's up to you to choose which secrets we want to use against the Burning Legion''. Kor'vas told her husband as she gave the book back to him.

"I understand''. Denasar replied to her as he looked through the book before he began enchanting as the tome floated out of his hands. "Whatever you choose, it will feel good to use more of the Legion's power against them''. Kor'vas said to Denasar who chuckled as fel energy surrounded him before it was absorbed into him.

"I will continue being a master of Havoc''. Denasar stated as he stopped chanting, but the book regained floating. "Surprisingly, I agree. Well chosen Denasar''. Kayn said to his friend, agreeing with his choice. "Now, you must teach the rest of us''. Kayn continued as Denasar nodded to him.

"Agreed. Let's start with you Kayn''. Denasar replied to the Blood Elf who nodded to him. "This is why the Legion fears us. We have the ability to turn their secrets against them and in so doing become stronger than they ever can be''. Kayn stated as he listened carefully to Denasar.

After showing and telling him what to do, Kayn was surrounded in energy before he absorbed it. "I can feel it coursing through my veins. Altering my body!'' Kayn said in amazement as Denasar walked over to Allari. "Allari, these are the secrets I've uncovered''. Denasar told her as she nodded as the son f fthe betrayer began to explain to her.

Like Kayn, fel energy surrounded her before it was absorbed with her growing her wings. "The demonic energy… I feel deadlier!'' Allari said in amazement as she retracted her wings as Denasar continued on to Cyana. "Listen closely, Cyana. This is what I learned from the Tomb of Fel secrets''. Denasar told her as she indeed listened closely.

Energy surrounded her as she absorbed it into her body. "More… I want more power!'' Cyana cried out with Denasar frowning in concern as he finally reached Kor'vas. "I saved the best for last''. Denasar told her as Kor'vas giggled at him. "Are you ready to learn the Legion's secrets, Kor'vas?'' Denasar asked as she stopped her giggling and nodded.

Soon energy appeared around her as she absorbed it all. "I could destroy the Legion on my own!'' Kor'vas exclaimed as Denasar chuckled. "Settle down tiger. If it was so easy to destroy the Legion, father would have done it already''. Denasar told her as she calmed her excitement down.

"Well done Denasar. Now teach Mannethrel''. Kayn told Denasar, who looked and saw the Night Elf sitting a little bit away from them, looking exhausted. "Kayn, he still looks weak from being captured. Perhaps we should wait''. Denasar tried to convince Kayn, who shook his head.

"He's fine, he can handle the power''. Kayn replied to Denasar who narrowed his eyes, before he walked up to Mannethrel. "Maybe it's best that I stay here in the foothold. I still haven't recovered from my wounds when I was held prisoner down below. This world is overflowing with demonic energy. It's making it harder for me to control my own fel power''. Mannethrel explained as Denasar frowned in concern for him.

Indeed it was harder for them to control their powers here. The one down side of being a Demon Hunter is that you were in a battle for control over yourself against the fel energy inside. Even Denasar had trouble controlling himself in the past, but was now in semi-control over it.

"Mannethrel, prepare yourself. I am going to fill you with the power of the Legion's secretes''. Denasar told his fellow Night Elf as he began teaching Mannethrel. Soon energy started to surround and get absorbed. However, his tattoo marks began to glow as if they were out of control.

"Denasar, wait… I can't control the power''. Mannethrel gasped out as he cried out before he exploded, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. "No… Mannethrel''. Kayn said in shock at seeing their comrade's death. Denasar stared at where Mannethrel was a few seconds ago with widened eyes at what he witnessed.

Kor'vas walked up to her mate's side and held his hand with hers. "This was my fault…''. Denasar whispered to himself in shame, looking down in defeat at his failure. "No it wasn't''. Kor'vas said to her mate with a concerned look. "Kor'vas is right. If the blame belongs to anyone, it's mine. Mannethrel was already struggling, yet I insisted that he be given more power''. Kayn said in agreement, blaming himself for their comrade's fate.

Denasar put his hand over Kor'vas as he looked at two close by Ashtoung broken. "Give him a proper burial''. Denasar told the two broken, which they nodded to him. "Maybe it would be best if you held off teaching the others for now. We can not afford to lose anyone else''. Kayn said to Denasar who nodded to the Blood Elf.

Kayn turned to look back at the Brood Queen's floating fortress. "It is time. We have dealt the Legion's forces a crippling blow from which they will never recover''. Kayn said to his comrades who nodded in agreement. "Let's go get that Keystone and return home while we still have one!" Denasar exclaimed, getting everyone to nod. "Come on, let's get up there!'' Kayn called out as they all took off to find Izal.

Izal had captured some felbats for them to use to fly to the Fel Hammer when the time was right and that time was now. "Good luck to all to you. I will get the rest of us up there, Denasar''. Izal told her comrades as they all mounted up and took flight to the Fel Hammer.

Denasar stayed behind as he tried to contact his father. 'Father! We've almost retrieved the Keystone'. Denasar said in his mind, hoping that they weren't too late. However, there was no response making the son of the betrayer narrow his eyes. 'Something isn't right. I must hurry'. Denasar thought to himself as he looked at Izal.

"Izal, I'll be taking one of your fel bats. We're going to get what we came here for''. Denasar told her as he mounted one of the fel bats. "Good luck''. Izal said to Denasar as he took off towards the Fel Hammer. The flight was short as the fel bat did its job and got Denasar to the entrance where he found Cyana waiting and trembling.

"Can you sense her power? It will take all of you combined. Even so… I better go secure our way out of here''. Cyana explained to Denasar, trying to act tough but her shaking form ruined that. Denasar frowned at her. Indeed he could sense the Brood Queen's power, but wasn't afraid of it.

However, Cyana was clearly afraid of the Brood Queen's power. "Alright, you can secure our exit. We'll handle the Brood Queen''. Denasar said to Cyana who looked relived. "Thank you Denasar. The others already charged in. She has the Sargerite Keystone in her possession. Finally, the object of all our sacrifices is at hand''. Cyana told Denasar who smirked at her words.

"Even when we're done here, we still have a battle to attain at the Black Temple''. Denasar reminded her as she nodded to him. "Forgive me for my ignorance. I'll secure the exit portal back to the Black Temple once the others fly up here. Hurry. Kayn has already launched the attack on Tyranna''. Cyana said to Denasar as he drew his Warglaives and charged in ahead.

Indeed the battle has already begun because Denasar saw Kayn, Allari, Kor'vas and somehow Jace already there battling the Brood Queen. "No time to waste. I have to end this as soon as possible!" Denasar roared out as he jumped high into the air as he transformed into his winged Demon form.

However unlike the last few times, he actually stayed in his Demon form as he joined in the battle against the Brood Queen. **"Denasar! You and your Demon hunters are nothing! The Keystone was entrusted to me by Sargeras himself. You will not have it!'' **Tyranna roared at the son of the betrayer who paid no attention to her words. "Illidari! Show her our power!" Denasar roared out as he continued to slash at the Brood Queen with his Warglaives.

"You heard him! Unleash your fury for our fallen brothers and sisters!'' Kayn roared out in agreement to what Denasar said as he, Kor'vas, Allari and Jace transformed into their winged Demon forms and re-joined the battle. With all their power combined together, the Brood Queen was easily starting to loose ground.

She tried to hide in the shadows as her swarm tried to eliminate the Demon Hunters, but failed. During the battle, Denasar couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Kor'vas. If he was honest with himself, she was easily the most beautiful Demon he's seen when she's in that form.

Denasar regained his focus on the task as the Brood Queen came out of the shadows again. **"Impossible! What are you?!'' **The Brood Queen demanded as she backed away from the Demon hunters. "We…ARE…THE ILLIDARI!'' Denasar shouted out as he charged at her and sliced through her.

"**My lord Sargeras, no!'' **The Brood Queen cried out as she dropped dead on the ground from Denasar's last attack as a small green crystal rolled away from her corpse and towards Denasar. With the queen dead, the Demon Hunters returned to their normal form. "Grab the Keystone! Let's get to the portal down below and back to the Black Temple!'' Kayn called out as they all began heading down towards the portal in the lower level with Denasar picking up the Keystone.

Denasar and Kor'vas took the left side while the others took the other one. They reached the portal chambers where all the remaining Demon Hunters awaited them. "Denasar, are you ready?'' Kayn asked his comrade as the son of the Betrayer stood in front of his comrades.

"Yes, I am prepared''. Denasar replied to Kayn who smirked. "Good. Now that we have the Keystone in our possession, there is just one last thing left to do…'' Kayn began as Denasar held up the Keystone in his right hand. "Indeed Kayn. Time for us to return home''. Denasar said as the Keystone floated out of his hand as it transformed into a portal.

"Illidari, time to go home!'' Denasar called out as the Demon Hunters cheered. 'Father, please be safe'. Denasar thought to himself as they all charged into the portal, leaving Mardum for a long time.

* * *

**(Back in Outland)**

All Denasar could see was Green as they all travelled through the gateway before it all disappeared as they returned to the Black Temple where Denasar saw something that he thought was impossible. Illidan…his father was floating in the air, encased within a large, fel-green crystal.

He wasn't moving.

Denasar felt rage beginning to overtake him as he saw a number of Wardens surrounding his father and in front of the fel-crystal was his old teacher, Maiev Shadowsong. "No! Lord Illidan has fallen!'' Kayn called out in disbelief, getting the attention of one of the Wardens.

Denasar granted his teeth in rage as he moved his left leg forward only to heal a clang sound, making him look down in surprise to see his father's Warglaives, the Warglaives of Azzinoth beneath his feet. 'Father's Warglaives…' Denasar thought to himself with wide eyes before he narrowed them as he picked the two blades up.

"Illidari! Avenge the master!" Kor'vas called out as Denasar was surrounded in Fel energy as he charged. He sliced through one Warden before he charged at another, knocking her blades away and slicing through her armor. Denasar turned around and saw Maiev as his anger grew larger as he charged at her, intending to end her life.

However, Denasar suddenly stopped as blue energy started to surround him. "You bear the mark of his corruption''. Maiev said as she held up her glowing weapon as the Warglaives of Azzinoth were pulled away from Denasar as he was lifted off from the ground. "And so the Demon's blood within you…will be your prison!'' Maiev continued as the fel blood within Denasar formed a crystal around him to imprison him like his father.

Like their master, the Illidari were trapped in fel crystals with Maiev looking at the one holding her formal student. "Take them to the vault. There they shall be with the Betrayer…forever''. Maiev said to her Wardens, turning away from the crystal.

Inside the crystal, Denasar struggled to remain conscious as he felt himself grown weaker. 'This…can't be how it ends. I've…failed. Mother, Shandris, Kor'vas…father…'. Denasar thought to himself as he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was someone's voice speaking in Elvish language.

* * *

**And done! Man that was hard, but worth it I hope. I hope to see a few reviews for this chapter as soon as possible and tell me I did a great job. Also I decided to have Denasar have Illidan's Warglaives once he awakens.**

**Also I added this to give you guys something to look forward to.**

* * *

**(Years later)**

"Though you have earned the trust of our people, and though you have spoken your pretty speeches, even now I still see right through you. Malfurion, your sins have found you out!'' Denasar cried out in rage as he held out the left Warglaive of the Deceiver at his uncle who was looking at him in pity.

"Denasar…''. Malfurion said in concern for his nephew. "Now…bow down in reverence to my father. Beg his forgiveness for what you stole from him that was rightfully his and then, offer up your life as penance!'' Denasar exclaimed in rage, but Malfurion shook his head in response.

"I can't, because I stole nothing from my brother''. Malfurion replied to his nephew who granted his teeth. "It always has to be like this, doesn't it? You say you stole nothing, when in reality you stole many things! First Cenarius' attention from my father, than his place as a hero of our people and most of all… my mother from him. What's more, you aided the Alliance and Horde in the invasion of the Black Temple when father wanted there to be peace between you and him!'' Denasar spoke in rage as Malfurion narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are deluded Denasar. I earned my place not because of what I stole, but because of what I did what was right!'' Malfurion exclaimed as Denasar began to shake in rage. "How much will it take until you're satisfied? How much? Even going as far as exiling my fellow Night Elves from our home just because they choose to follow father instead of you. Well hypocrite?! Just what will it take for you to stop?!'' Denasar roared out in rage at his uncle, clearly not able to control it anymore.

"Go ahead Denasar. Fight me with all the strength you have. I won't be defeated by your hatred. Nature, justice and Elune…are forever by my side!" Malfurion called out as he and Denasar charged at each other. "RRRRRAAAAA!'' Denasar roared out, finally losing control of himself to his hatred.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this sneak peak. I never really liked Malfurion to begin with and I also see him as a hypocrite. Sorry for anyone that likes him, but that's how I feel about him.**

**Also I'm gonna have Malfurion have an adopted son as well. Let's just say...he and Denasar will be like Illidan and Malfurion...you know lik hating each other.**

**I'll see everyone soon. Also, you are not prepared for what's in store next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it is incredible long like over 40 pages. Also I've decided to have a special champion for each class except Monk. Spoiler alert, you guys may be suprised at what I choose to be a Hunter, but I'll explain my reasons at the end of the chapter. Also I've got a message for someone.**

**Vincent Balmes: I don't think you're in position to threaten or boss me around. Also I never had the intention to change Gray to a Dragon Slayer. My story, my rules.**

**Now that that's done, have fun reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Freedom and reunion.**

10 years. That's how long it has been since the fall of Illidan and the Illidari. Azeroth succeeded in their mission, not knowing that Akama and Maiev deceived them. Many threats have appeared since the fall of the Black Temple. Kil'jaeden revived Kael'thas in order to invade Azeroth, but failed from the efforts of Azeroth's heroes.

The Lich King Arthas, Deathwing the Cataclysm, the Sha, Garrosh Hellscream and the Iron Horde. These have been the threats that have appeared during these ten years. However, the heroes of Azeroth stopped them all. However, during their time in Draenor in an alternate timeline, the Burning Legion came out of hiding and their servant, an alternate Gul'dan tried to continue their crusade.

The Heroes of Azeroth stopped them and killed one of the Legion's leaders, Archimonde. In his dyeing moments, the Defiler teleport Gul'dan away in hopes for the Legion to invade Azeroth. Peace has lasted for a year since the battle in Draenor, but now it was over. The Burning Legion has come again in hopes to invade Azeroth.

Both the Alliance and Horde, along with the Argent Crusade came together in hopes to stop the Legion at the Broken Isles, but failed and lost many brave heroes. Among them was Tirion Fordring, Varian Wrynn, the king of Stormwind, leader of the Alliance and Vol'jin, warchief of the Horde.

What's more, the Alliance and Horde have lost their unity that brought peace. However, unknown to the Alliance and Horde that in one of the Broken Isles known as Azsuna was a vault that held the most dangerous creatures in Azeroth. Guarding them were Night Elf Wardens lead by Maiev Shadowsong.

Now with the Alliance and Horde out of the way, the Burning Legion seeks to acquire something or someone in the vault. Unknown to them was that inside the vault was the Illidari that Maiev sealed away 10 years ago. Among them was her former student…Denasar Stormrage.

* * *

**(In Azsuna)**

Legions of Demons surrounded the entrance to the vault of the Wardens, which has laid hidden from the world for years. Standing a few feet away from the sealed entrance to the vault was the Orc Warlock Gul'dan, and a Night Elf warden named Cordana Felsoul, who was now the Orc's faithful servant.

"The time has come, Cordana. Prove your loyalty''. Gul'dan said to his servant, who said nothing as she stepped forward. She held up her glaive as she chanted in ancient Elvish. Her weapon glowed as she chanted, with the entrance beginning to open.

Inside the vault, it started to shake as many Wardens rushed to the defense of their vault. "The Legion has broken the seal! Quickly sisters! Defend the vault!'' One of the wardens called out as she led her fellow Wardens to the entrance, before she stopped.

"Lady Maiev! We need you!'' The Warden called out to her leader, who stood still in a special part of the vault. "There is something I must do first''. Maiev replied to her fellow Warden as she looked at the crystal cage before her.

* * *

**(With Denasar)**

Darkness. That was all Denasar could see. He could not feel anything at all either. He couldn't even tell if he was awake, asleep or how long it has been. "Illidari''. A familiar voice said as Denasar felt himself regain control of himself. 'That voice…whose is it? Mai…ev'. Denasar thought to himself as he opened his eyes, seeing that he was still trapped in his crystal prison.

Denasar pulled himself up as he looked to see his former teacher standing a few feet away from him. "I've spent my entire life as keeper of the wicked''. Maiev began as she walked up closer to the crystal that imprisoned her former student. "Thousands of years, my only solace knowing the world is kept safe from your kind''. Maiev continued as she stabbed her armored finger right at Denasar's head before she scraped the crystal's surface, making a horrible screeching noise.

"But I would do anything to save Azeroth''. Maiev declared as she drew her glaive, and swung it in a vicious arc. The crystal broke into pieces as Denasar fell to his knees, gasping for air as he felt complete control over his body again. "Even if it means releasing you''. Maiev said, getting Denasar to look to see her next to a weapon rack where the Warglaives of Azzinoth awaited for either of its masters return.

Denasar pulled himself to his feet as Maiev picked the two warglaives up and threw them at her former student, who caught them with lightning fast reflexes. "Will you help us, Demon Hunter?'' Maiev asked her former student, who was silent as he looked at the Warglaives that belonged to his father.

"…How long…How long have I've been trapped here?'' Denasar asked his former teacher, who was silent for a few seconds before she answered. "…10 years…'' Maiev answered as Denasar finally looked at her. "The only reason you would free me is that the Legion has return to Azeroth, correct?'' Denasar asked Maiev, who nodded to him.

"This could have been avoided Maiev if you had just left my father alone. The Legion would not be here in our home''. Denasar said to his former teacher who narrowed her eyes at him. "It's far too late to change the past. What we can do is secure our world's future''. Maiev replied to her student, who looked down at the ground before he nodded to her.

"Yes, you're right. Now is not the time to be talking about the past. Who is leading this invasion force?'' Denasar asked his former teacher, his mind focus on the task. "Gul'dan is leading this force''. Maiev answered her student, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Now is not the time for jokes Maiev''. Denasar told her, not believing her words.

"Believe it or not, Gul'dan is leading this invasion force. We cannot fight our way out of the vault alone. Two of your allies, Kayn Sunfury and Altrius the Suffer, are imprisoned within this room''. Maiev told her former student, who looked surprised at what she said.

"Altrius? Here?" Denasar asked in surprise that his friend was imprisoned here as well. Maiev nodded to her former student. "Free them with haste. Their strength will be of great use''. Maiev said to Denasar, which the Demon Hunter nodded to her.

"Alright, but after we're done with this, we're gonna have a talk''. Denasar told her as he pointed his right hand's index finger at the warden. "Very well. Free the other Illidari, quickly!'' Maiev told the Betrayer's son as she ran out of the room, leaving Denasar alone to free his allies.

Denasar first walked up to the crystal holding Altrius and stared at his old friend. "Altrius…'' Denasar said, before he swung his warglaive, destroying the crystal and freeing his fellow Night Elf. "How many years were wasted in that cell?'' Altrius asked as he fell to his knees.

"10 years to be exact''. Denasar answered his old friend, getting Altrius to look to see the heir to the Illidari in front of him. "Denasar? Is that you?'' Altrius asked in surprise to see his old friend as the heir to the Illidari walked over to a weapon rack that held Altrius' warglaives. "Indeed old friend. We have much to discuss, but we'll save that for later''. Denasar said as he picked up and threw the warglaives at Altrius, who caught them.

"Alright old friend. I owe you that much at least''. Altrius replied to Denasar as the Betrayer's son went to the crystal holding Kayn. "Time to awaken, Kayn''. Denasar said as he drew his new warglaives and destroyed the prison, freeing the Blood Elf.

"I am awake? How is this possible?'' Kayn asked in surprise as he collapsed onto his knees. "Rise brother. The Legion has returned and our mission isn't complete yet''. Denasar told his friend as he went to another weapon rack and threw Kayn's Warglaives at him, which the Blood Elf caught as he stood on his feet.

"I fight by your side''. Kayn told Denasar, before he saw Altrius behind his comrade. "Why did you let THAT one free? He opposed Lord Illidan!'' Kayn demanded as Altrius walked up in front of him. "It has been a long time, Kayn. I still believe in the cause. But, I do not blindly follow anyone… even Illidan''. Altrius greeted his old friend.

"Stop this foolish bickering, gentleman. We've got work to do right now, like securing our freedom!'' Denasar told his friends as he went and pulled a lever. The door opened to reveal a hall of the vault with the three Demon Hunters drawing their warglaives. "Why would Maiev free us? There could only be one reason…'' Kayn stated as he, Altrius and Denasar ran into the hall and saw catastrophe.

The whole place was filled with demons. There were even Legion portals to call in more demons. There were wardens in the hall as well, but it was clear that they were outnumbered, outgunned and outclassed. "The Legion is here''. Altruis stated as all three of them took up battle stances.

"We can see that!'' Denasar replied to his old friend. "So many years of imprisonment has left us weak. The vault is overrun with demons. Kill them and gather their souls to regain your strength''. Altrius told his old friend, who looked at him, while keeping his stance.

"Fine, but I expect no slacking off from you Altrius''. Denasar replied to his fellow Night Elf, who nodded to him. "Time for answers later. There are demons to kill''. Altrius stated as he charged into the fray. "I am suspicious of Altruis' motivations, but for now, we have the same goal – getting out of this prison''. Kayn said to Denasar, who looked at his comrade.

"Indeed Kayn. However, we are vastly outnumbered here. If we were imprisoned here, then the others must be nearby. We should take this chance to free them''. Denasar said to Kayn, which the Blood Elf nodded to him. "You're right. We will need everyone to escape this place alive. The demons aim to destroy our world. We need to release our allies''. Kayn stated as he leaped into the fray.

Denasar charged into the fray as well, throwing one of his warglaives at a group of Felstalkers. The blade easily sliced through their flesh as it returned to the heir of the Illidari's hands. He used his Fel Rush to charge at another group of Felstalkers that were cornering a warden and slew them all in 3 seconds, moving faster than the naked eye could follow.

"I hope Maiev was right about freeing you Demon Hunter. Go on – I will hold the line''. The female warden told Denasar, wielding a pair of Fist Weapons in her hands. "Very well''. Denasar replied to the warden as he continued. He sliced through a Wrath Warrior, before he sidestepped to dodge another Wrath Warrior that tried to slice him in half from behind.

"Always trying to kill from behind''. Denasar grumbled as he sliced the Wrath Warrior's head off its body. Denasar spotted a giant Wrath Warrior **(Lord) **a little bit away from him with three Wardens trying to slay the Demon. "Wardens… always needing a helping hand''. Denasar stated as he charged at the giant Wrath Warrior.

The demon pushed all three wardens off their feet and onto their backs on the ground with the Wrath Warrior bringing up its giant weapon to deal the finishing blow. However, Denasar jumped in front of the three wardens and blocked the Demon's blade by holding his warglaives in a 'X' shape block.

"I will never stand by…when evil threatens my people!'' Denasar growled out as he poured more power into the warglaives. Fel energy surrounded him, before being transferred over to the warglaives. The power infused warglaives shattered the Wrath Warrior's sword like a toothpick, making the demon widen its eyes.

Denasar jumped over the demon, shifting as he sliced the Demon's arms off from behind. The demon collapsed onto its knees as Denasar impaled its head with his left warglaive, ending the Wrath Warrior's life. "We had everything under control!'' One of the three wardens snapped at Denasar as he pulled his blade out of the Wrath Warrior's head.

"Whatever you say…sister''. Denasar replied as he ran towards a nearby crystal prison that held his comrade, Lyana Darksorrow. He slashed the crystal apart as his Illidari sister was free. "My blades are ready, Denasar. I will check on the situation ahead''. The Night Elf said to Denasar as she picked up her Warglaives from a nearby Weapon rack.

Denasar nodded to her before he went up a pack of stairs and found another one of his comrades, Falara Nightsong imprisoned there. "Nap time's over''. Denasar said to the sleeping Night Elf as he destroyed the crystal. The female Night Elf collapsed onto her knees, gasping for air.

"Denasar…where are we?'' Falara Nightsong asked Denasar, who went over to another weapon rack and threw her warglaives at her, who caught them. "In a vault with the Legion. This is our chance for freedom''. Denasar explained to her as the female Demon Hunter stood up on her feet. "We will need weapons and supplies if we are to break out of here. I am on it Denasar''. Falara said to her Illidari brother as she ran off.

Denasar continued searching for his imprisoned comrades, slaying demons that tried to stop him. Speaking of which, he found another crystal prison that held his sister, Allari inside. "The time for rest has passed, sister''. Denasar said as he destroyed the crystal, catching the Blood Elf as she gasped for air.

"Let me guess, the Legion's here and the wardens want our help? Things must be desperate''. Allari said to Denasar, who brought her over to a weapon sack, where her scythe awaited her. "Indeed. Despite that, our mission isn't finished yet''. Denasar replied to her as he twirled his left Warglaive and impaled a charging Felstalker from the left without even looking at the Demon.

"You're right. Let's go!'' Allari cried out as she charged into the fray, while Denasar continued his search for his comrades. He spotted a nearby fel crystal holding another one of his comrades. He jumped off the ledge before he double jumped. While in mid-air, Denasar grew his demon weapons and flew over to the crystal prison, destroying it instantly.

The crystal shattered to reveal his comrade Jace Darkweaver. "Had a nice nap brother? Hope ya did because we got work to do''. Denasar said to his fellow Night Elf as he threw his pair of warglaives at Jace, who caught them.

Jace nodded to his friend as he threw one of his warglaives, slicing through a Wrath Warrior that tried to attack Denasar from behind. The Demon fell onto its back dead with Denasar looking over his left shoulder at the dead creature. "I will go on ahead and secure the elevators''. Jace told his friend as he ran past Denasar, grabbing his warglaive along the way.

Denasar ran across the hall, going up some stairs as he found another crystal prison. Imprisoned inside was Cyana Nightglaive. "Freedom is ours sister''. Denasar said as he destroyed the crystal. Cyana began to collapse onto her knees, but Denasar caught her before she did.

"Years and years with only the voices in my head. I thought I would go insane''. Cyana said in exhaustion as Denasar helped her to her feet. "Stay strong Cyana. We have much to accomplish''. Denasar told Cyana as he handed a pair of Warglaives to her. "I'll make them all pay!'' Cyana growled out as she ran off to join the fray.

Denasar jumped over the ledge and landed next to a closeby fel crystal. He quickly destroyed the crystal, freeing his comrade Marius Felbane. "I sense demons nearby. After all that time in stasis, I am ready to hunt''. Marius said as he forced himself off his knees. "Glad to hear, brother''. Denasar replied to the Night Elf Demon Hunter as he picked up another pair of warglaives from a weapons rack and threw them.

Marius caught the warlgaives as a smirk grew on his face. "For Lord Illidan!'' Marius cried out as he joined the fray. Denasar jumped off the ledge and ran across the hall, slicing through a Wrath Warrior that stood in his way. He ran up a pair of stairs as he found another crystal prison.

Wordlessly, Denasar destroyed the prison and freed his fellow Night Elf, Asha Ravensong. "Ahhhh, it feels good to MOVE again. Thank you, Denasar''. Asha thanked her comrade as she went and picked up her Warglaives from the nearby Weapon rack. "You're welcome Asha. Right now, we've got Demons to slay''. Denasar told her, getting Asha to nod before she jumped into the battle.

Denasar stood by the edge, looking left and right. 'I've almost freed everyone in this room. But… where's Kor'vas'. Denasar thought to himself in concern for his mate. However, he spotted another fel crystal on his right, making him narrow his eyes, before he ran towards it.

Denasar went up a pair of stairs before he stopped in front of the crystal. Imprisoned inside of the crystal was his mate Kor'vas, sleeping just as he was. Even imprisoned, she was still the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. "We've been apart long enough!'' Denasar growled out as fel energy covered him, before he punched the crystal.

The prison instantly shattered as Kor'vas began to fell forward. However, Denasar caught her in his arms gently. "My love''. Denasar softly spoke, before he widened his eyes as Kor'vas unexpectedly claimed his lips.

Slowly, Denasar wrapped his arms around Kor'vas's back and kissed her back. The kiss was short, but it felt longer for the two Night Elves. Denasar pulled back to see his mate's smiling face. "I've waited so long, but I always knew you'd free us''. Kor'vas said to her husband, her hands resting on Denasar's shoulders.

"I haven't yet. Our freedom is still at stake''. Denasar replied to his mate. "I see. I'll follow you till the ends of time, my love''. Kor'vas said to her husband as she left his embrace and grabbed her warglaives that was on a close by weapon rack. "I'll handle the demons here. Find the master…no, find father''. Kor'vas told her mate who nodded to her.

Kor'vas joined the battle as Denasar began advancing out of the room. He found himself in a large cavern where he stopped for a moment before he continued on. **"Ahahaha… so the desperate Warden has turned to her enemies? Give up, demon hunter! If you hope to escape the Vault, you will have to face ME''. **A demonic voice said out of nowhere, making the son of the betrayer narrow his eyes.

"I won't keep you waiting!'' Denasar declared as he continued down the cavern. He found himself at a crossroads where he could either go ahead or left. However, he spotted a large, circular door on the left where he saw Maiev, Altrius and Kayn standing in front of it. "Gul'dan could never access this chamber. One of my Wardens has betrayed me!'' Maiev cried out in rage as Denasar walked over to the three Elves.

"Apparently all four of us have experience the sting of betrayal. Clearly not a good experience''. Denasar stated as he joined them with Altrius and Kayn turning to face him. "The color has returned to your face, Denasar''. Altrius said to his old friend, who smirked at him before turning to face Kayn.

"Our brothers and sisters are free''. Denasar told his comrade who smirked. "We always knew the Illidari would be called upon to defend this world. It is why we sacrificed everything to become who… WHAT… we are''. Kayn stated as Denasar nodded in agreement to what his comrade said.

"Maiev, what is behind this gate?'' Denasar asked his former teacher who didn't turn to look at him. "Your father…'' Maiev answered which Denasar's head snapped towards the door after hearing his father was inside.

"After his defeat at the Black Temple, we brought Illidan's lifeless body here, to be interred forever within the Vault of the Wardens. Gul'dan has found his way through our defenses and is trying to steal the Betrayer's corpse. Even in death, Illidan's body can be used by the Burning Legion. Gul'dan CANNOT succeed''. Maiev explained to her former student who narrowed his eyes in response.

"I will never allow my father to be used for the Legion! What are you waiting for then!? Open that door!'' Denasar demanded, refusing to allow his father to be used as the Burning Legion's weapon. Raising her glaive into the air, Maiev began to chant as a bright beam shot out of her weapon towards the door. The beam hit the mark of fel dead center as the three Demon Hunters waited for the Warden to finish.

Inside the chamber was a giant fel crystal that held the body of Illidan Stormrage. Standing in front of it were Cordana and Gul'dan with the old Warlock grinning evilly. "Illidan Stormrage. At last, I meet the great Betrayer''. Gul'dan chuckled to himself at finally meeting the threat that the Legion deemed the greatest.

"So HE is the key to Azeroth's downfall''. Cordana said, staring at the crystal that held Illidan. "Soon. The body is cold, but his soul is not done fighting. We have work to do before he is ready''. Gul'dan explained to his servant, eyeing the crystal prison.

"Hurry, then. The Wardens are coming, with the Illidari in tow. Even the Betrayer's son and heir is coming''. Cordana told her master, remembering Denasar when she hunted Illidan down with Maiev. Gul'dan chuckled in response. "They ARE desperate''. Gul'dan chuckled evilly, not bothered by the fact that Illidan had a son.

"Illidan… Now, you belong to the Legion''. Gul'dan said as he began casting a spell as a sphere formed around the crystal holding Illidan. The crystal prison disappeared as three Legion portals appeared.

Gul'dan and Cordana began to walk towards one of the portals, but from behind Denasar, Maiev, Kayn and Altrius charged through the open door with their weapons drawn. "Cordana! You will answer to the High Council for this''. Maiev declared as Cordana and Gul'dan turned around to face them.

Upon seeing his face, Denasar gasped when he saw that Maiev was indeed telling the truth that Gul'dan was leading this invasion force. 'But…how?' Denasar thought to himself in shock at seeing that the Warlock was alive and not dead.

Denasar turned his attention to Cordana as he tried to remember her. 'Who is that? And why is she working for the Legion?' Denasar thought to himself in confusion at why a Night Elf would be fighting for the Legion.

"Judge me all you like, sister, but you cannot stop us''. Cordana replied to Maiev, not sounding the least bit guilty. A roar came from the portals as the three Demon Hunters prepared themselves. "Where's my father!?'' Denasar demanded as Gul'dan looked at him and chuckled.

"You are too late, demon hunter. Your father is ours now and this vault will be your tomb''. Gul'dan replied to Denasar, making him growl. With lightning fast speed, he threw one of his Warglaives at the Warlock. The blade made a small cut on the Orc's face as it returned to the Betrayer's son's hand.

Gul'dan reached up to the cut on his face with his left hand. He pulled his hand back to see blood on his nails, making him chuckle as he looked back at Denasar. "I like you boy''. Gul'dan said to Denasar before he and Cordana walked through one of the portals while a pair of two giant Mo'arg came out of the other two.

"Denasar, you and the other Demon Hunters have to survive. Find the one named Archmage Khadgar. You can trust him''. Maiev told her former student, whose eyes widened at what she said. "Wait…did you say Khadgar!?'' Denasar questioned in surprise as Maiev turned back around. "Illidan is still my charge!'' Maiev cried out as she charged into the same portal that Gul'dan and Cordana walked through.

Denasar granted his teeth as the portal close. "Illidari! Attack!" Denasar cried out as he, Kayn and Altrius charged at the pair of Mo'arg. "Just like old times, eh Kayn, Denasar?'' Altrius asked his comrades, dancing around one of the Mo'arg. "Do not speak to me of old times, Altrius. You betrayed Illidan. You betrayed us all!'' Kayn snapped at the Night Elf as he tore a chunk out of one of the Demon's large, meaty chests.

"Really? You two are discussing this now?'' Denasar asked in annoyance as he leaped back to dodge one of the Mo'arg's swords trying to smash him. "After ten-thousand years of imprisonment, Illidan succumbed to the fel energy within. When he was freed, he was not in his right mind''. Altrius argued back at Kayn as Denasar granted his teeth.

"He was fighting it, as we all do. He needed us to have faith in him, Altrius. Out of all of us, Denasar had complete faith in his father''. Kayn defended Illidan in Denasar's place as the Betrayer's son nodded to him in thanks.

"You followed Illidan blindly, like a dog. Even when he lost his way. But I will agree that Denasar brought out the best in him''. Altrius replied to the Blood Elf, dogging a sword swipe from the Mo'arg. "He made the hard choices. He sacrificed EVERYTHING except his son. That alone is proof that he hadn't lost to the Fel energy within. What did you give?'' Kayn asked the Night Elf, charging past and striking at the Mo'arg's feet.

"I fought as hard as the rest of you! But I did not murder thousands of innocents. Denasar may have followed his father, he still thought for himself and did what he could to keep us from becoming what we're trying to stop!'' Altrius snapped back at his comrade as Denasar decided enough was enough.

"Enough of this!'' Denasar roared out as he leaped back before he transformed into his winged Demon form. He spread his wings and took flight. **"Behold the Flames of Azzinoth!'' **Denasar roared out as he channeled fel energy into the Warglaives before he threw them at the ground.

The blades stabbed the ground as two flaming creatures appeared from them. The Flames of Azzinoth charged at the two Mo'arg demons while Densar stayed in the sky. He began channelling magic in his hands as he blasted the two Demons. Together with the flames of Azzinoth, the two demons fell.

Fel energy came out of the two corpses and flew right into Denasar, who grunted as the power entered his body. He landed back on the ground as he returned to normal while the two flames disappeared. He picked up the two Warglaives of Azzinoth from their position stabbed into the ground.

"Excellent. You have absorbed the power of these brutes and can even summon the Flames of Azzinoth. Look how strong you have grown!'' Kayn exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "Save the flattering for another time. We've got work to do''. Denasar replied to his comrade, which Kayn nodded as all three Demon Hunters began running out of the vault.

"You heard the Warden. We are the only ones who can defeat the Legion. We MUST survive this place''. Kayn stated as they all reached the giant door. "Fool! You would trust the Warden? She hates us almost as much as the Legion''. Altrius replied to Kayn, having trust issues.

"Altrius, you've been alone for so long now that you have forgotten trust. Maiev may hate us, but even so, she is not to lie when the fate of Azzeroth is at stake''. Denasar told his fellow Night Elf as they continued into the cavern; only it was now full of Demons and Demon Hunters.

Denasar charged on ahead to slay a few Fel Stalkers while Kayn and Altrius went on ahead. "Hold the line Demon Hunters. We fight in Lord Illidan's name!'' Lyana called out as Denasar passed her by, slashing through a Fel Stalker. Soon he came across Felguards, but they didn't last long.

Denasar jumped through a group of three felguards that tried to stab him together. While in mid-air, Denasar spun around to face the felguard's backs as he underwent his transformation. He unleashed his Eye Beam that tore through the three Demons at once.

Denasar landed on his feet as he transformed back into his normal form before he continued on. Denasar stopped when he found Jace waiting for him with a Felbat next to him. "Kayn and Altrius have already gone ahead. Take this felbat and join them''. Jace told his comrade who nodded to him as he mounted the felbat. The creature took flight and began to fly Denasar to the upper levels. **"Your persistence is admirable, but my demons have infiltrated every floor of the Vault. Only death awaits you''. **The same demonic voice from before spoke out of nowhere, but Denasar paid no attention to it.

While the felbat was flying him up, Denasar was thinking to himself. 'Gul'dan is alive and has my father. And now the Legion has returned. I have to escape this vault and protect my world from them. I have to protect Kor'vas…Shandris…Mother'. Denasar thought to himself as he thought about his little sister and mother.

The felbat arrived at the higher levels with Denasar jumping off. The felbat returned to the lower levels while Denasar ran up to the chamber where Kor'vas and Allari where. It was clear that Demons were running the place. Fel Stalkers, Felguards were everywhere. There were more freed Demon Hunters but no Wardens.

"This is sheer madness! The Wardens have lost control of their prison!" Kor'vas exclaimed as Allari nodded in agreement. "Despite that, we cannot let this be our end''. Denasar stated as he walked up to Kor'vas and Allari, getting the two female demon hunters to look at him.

"Denasar!'' Kor'vas cried out in relief as she jumped into his embrace. Allari followed her sister's example and jumped into Denasar's embrace as well, who hugged the two back happily. "What's the situation?'' Denasar asked the two female Demon Hunters.

"The Wardens kept all kinds of dangerous monsters locked up within this Vault. Now that Gul'dan's forces have breached the walls, it's proving rather… inconvenient. Many of our forces are occupied with containing a fearsome magma destroyer in the southern chamber. With us freshly awoken from stasis, we don't have the means to take it down. However, we might be able to reactivate the room's containment field. Go join up with Kayn. Do whatever it takes to seal that chamber''. Kor'vas explained to Denasar who listen carefully to her.

"And Altrius?'' Denasar asked his mate, wondering about his fellow Night Elf. "To the east is an intricate prison chamber designed to contain the beholder, Glazer. It began malfunctioning shortly after the breach. You will need to rotate the mirrors in the room to focus an energy beam onto the creature. Otherwise, we cannot break through Glazer's impenetrable shield. Hurry, Alterius went ahead to assist the others, but we are losing the fight''. Kor'vas explained to Denasar about their fellow Night Elf.

"That's not all''. Allari said as Denasar turned his attention to her. "The fearsome demon, Immolanth, led a Legion army that conquered and eventually ruled a distant nexus world. Somehow, the Wardens imprisoned him, then kept him locked up in their chamber to our left. He is contained, but not for long. The demon's power is a valuable prize to any Demon Hunter who can defeat him. Whoever can do so will gain power beyond imagining. I believe that person could be you Denasar''. Allari explained to her brother figure.

"I see. If you ladies excuse me, I've got business to handle''. Denasar said to the two females as they left his embrace. "We cannot afford to lose Kayn and Alterius here. Waste no time and help them, quickly!'' Kor'vas told her mate who nodded to her as he went left first, intending to destroy the demon Immolanth. He found himself in the Vault of the Law where he spotted a transformed Cyana and two other Illidar battling Immolanth who wielded two short swords.

Cyana was in the normal winged beast form while the other two were in different forms. These forms were a result of those who embraced their inner Demons. Denasar hasn't had a chance to undergo that transformation yet, but he'll try it out later.

He jumped high as he transformed into his Winged Demon form and joined his fellow Illidari in unleashing a barrage of attacks. **"Join me, demon hunter. I will increase your power beyond imagining!'' **Immolanth tried to persuade the Illidari who pained no attention to his words.

Denasar moved faster than the naked eye could follow as he used his new move that he called Blade Dance, striking the Demon again and again. **"The wardens would keep us rotting here forever. Why do you fight on their side?'' **Immolanth asked only to receive no response.

"And for good measures''. Denasar said with a smirk as he spread his wings and took flight. He infused his energy into his Warglaives as he circled around Immolanth faster than the demon could follow and strikes him from the back.

Immolanth cried out as cracks formed on his body before he exploded from the attack. Energy came from his remains and were absorbed by Denasar, granting him more power. Denasar landed in front of his comrades who looked at him in awe, Cyana included. "That was too close to my liking. Denasar, the demon's power is yours''. Cyana said to their leader before they all began to leave the Vault.

Denasar looked back at the remains of Immolanth before he left the Vault as well, returning to his normal form. However, Allari was waiting at the entrance for him. "Yes… just look at you… surging with new power and knowledge!'' Allari said in awe, looking at her older brother figure.

"Indeed, but with great power comes great responsibility''. Denasar replied to her before he continued on, running in the Demon Hunter battle stance. Now Infernos have joined the battle, but were as easy to kill as the Wrath Warriors, Fel Stalkers and Fel guards. Denasar paid them no attention as he continued on and entered the Vault of Ice where Kayn and two Demon Hunters were in battle with a Magma creature.

Denasar leaped off the ledge and spread his wings as he glided down to join the battle. He had to be careful because there were spots on the ground that had lava on them, making it dangerous to stay still. Even with 4 demon hunters, the odds weren't looking good. However, Denasar spotted an orb of water nearby, making him smirk as he leaped over to it and activated the countermeasure.

Frozen winds came out of the orb as Denasar quickly ran over to the second and third one, activating them as well. With all three countermeasures on, the Magma Golen was frozen in place, restricting him for the moment. "Well done! The monster is contained. Let's meet up with the others''. Kayn praised Denasar as they all left the Vault of Ice.

With two objections complete, only one remained. Denasar returned to the Doom Ward where Allari was waiting for him again. "I knew you could do it, Denasar. We could not let that creature leave''. Allari praised her 'brother' who smiled at her. "There's still one left. I'll be right back''. Denasar told her as he left her side and entered the Vault of Mirrors.

There he saw Altrius and two other Illidar battling Glazer, who had a shield over him. "Denasar, the creature's destruction beam is focused upon me. Redirect the final mirror to shatter its shield!'' Altrius told his comrade, who nodded as he glided over to the Reflector Mirror from behind the creature.

Denasar redirected the mirror as the beam shifted to Gazer, destroying its shield and stunning it. "The shield is broken! Quickly, everyone out while the creature is stunned!'' Altrius alerted his comrades as they all quickly left the Vault of Mirrors. Like the other times, Allari was waiting for Denasar. "I had no doubt you would know what to do''. Allari said to Denasar with a smile.

"Thank you. However, there is one last test to overcome for our freedom''. Denasar replied to her as the Blood Elf nodded in understanding. "Kor'vas went ahead to meet up with Kayn and Altrius. Step onto the elevator when it arrives, and meet them in the Hall of Judgment above''. Allari explained to her brother as Denasar turned to see the elevator just arrived.

"See you at the top''. Denasar said to Allari before he leaped back to the elevator, landing just before it took off to the higher levels. As he waiting for the elevator to take him to his destination, Denasar spotted many more demons in the Vault's levels, easily overrunning the Wardens.

The elevator reached its stop where Denasar saw corpses of Wrath Warriors, Fel stalkers and Wardens. Denasar kneeled down to one of the fallen Warden's, looking at the corpse in sadness. 'All this pain and suffering could have been avoided, if only I was stronger back then'. Denasar thought to himself in sadness for his fallen sisters.

"May Elune guide you to the other side, sisters''. Denasar said to the dead Wardens as he stood on his feet. **"Your allies have fallen. My army will crush you before you can see the light of day!'' **The demonic voice spoke out once again as Denasar rushed onward to the Hall of Judgment. "We'll see about that''. Denasar challenged as he pasted the Warden's court where he was met with a sight he was hoping he wouldn't have to see.

Kayn and Altrius were at each other's throats, latterly. The two elves were locked in combat, a flurry of glaives and claws and felbolts. "Stop this foolish bickering! We do not have time for this!'' Kor'vas yelled out, watching as the two elves battled each other.

"Lord Illidan taught us to fight. To preserve. Together, we destroyed countless demons! You chose the coward's path!'' Kayn snapped at Altrius, dodging a Chaos Strike attack. "I could only trust my own sight, brother! Lord Illidan was becoming no better than our enemy!'' Altrius argued back at the Blood Elf, transforming to unleash an Eye Beam attack.

"You killed our own people! You spit in the face of our sacrifices!" The Blood Elf ragged as he dodged the Eye Beam and countered with his own. "This is serious. Their core ideals are in direct conflict. I fear they will take this duel to the death''. Kor'vas said in concern as Denasar walked up next to her.

Kor'vas looked at her mate with pure concern on her face. "Denasar, as leader of the Illidari in father's absence, you must choose your second-in-command. Kayn or Altrius. You can only choose one. The chosen shall become your personal champion, and their ideology will colour our decisions for the Illidari going forward. No matter who is chosen, our mission remains unchanged''. Kor'vas said to her mate as Denasar looked back at his two brothers.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to choose either of the two. He wanted them to let go of their past grudges and fight together like how they did in the vault that held his father. "I…I don't know if I can''. Denasar said to Kor'vas, looking down in defeat that he can't make a choice.

Kor'vas could see the struggle on her mate's face and placed her hand on his shoulder. If you need a reminder of our past, gaze into the Pool of Judgment. Remember the sacrifices that forged us into Demon Hunters''. Kor'vas tried to ease her mate who looked at her before looking back at the still battling Kayn and Altrius.

He sighed before he walked up to the pool of Judgment and stared into the waters. 'I hope looking into the past…gives me the answer I need'. Denasar thought to himself as he reached out to the waters. The pool started to shine when Denasar's hand entered it as the new lord of the Illidari saw a memory of his past.

* * *

**(Flashback 10 years ago)**

On a stormy day in Outland, an army of Demon Hunters stood in front of a large gateway that had two large crates flanked the empty gateway. The army was full of Night Elves and Blood Elves with them all staring at the top of the gateway where the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage and his son Denasar Stormrage loomed over them.

In this time, Denasar wore a different kind of armor called Vindictive Gladiator's Felskin Armor, but still had a pair of Illidari Warglaives in his hands. **"You were not prepared''. **Both father and son said in perfect harmony as lightening roared.

Denasar looked at the thousands of eleven people that have come as his father had an orb of fel energy between his hands. "The enemy came into our world. Their only desire to extinguish all life. They slaughtered our loved ones. They razed our homes, our cities, and our sacred places''. Denasar began as he could feel the combined anger of every Demon Hunter.

"You tried to stop them, and you failed. And so, you came to us, nothing remaining of you but rage and determination. And you learned that the things that once tormented you could give you power. Now you see that there is no sacrifice too great if it brings an end to the Burning Legion''. Illidan finished for his son as the fel energy floated out of his hands and into the gateway as the empty space flared to life.

"But…'' A familiar female voice said as Denasar looked to see that Kor'vas was the one who spoke. She knelt down to the Betrayer and his son. "Lord Illidan and Lord Denasar!'' Kor'vas said, as Illidan looked at the Night Elf that his son took it upon himself to train and heal her wounds.

"Demonic energies course through our veins! They…gnaw at our every thought! What makes us any different from the monsters we fight!?'' Kor'vas questioned the Betrayer and his son, as Denasar continued looking down at her.

True, the world sees them no different from the Demons even if they originated from Azeroth. The difference was clear even if others couldn't see it. They cared about their home and wanted to protect it, willing to sacrifice everything to accomplish their goal.

Kayn, next to Kor'vas, stabbed his warglaive into the ground, getting her attention. "You question the master and heir!?'' Kayn growled out at the female Night Elf. Denasar looked at his father and saw the smirk on his face.

Illidan rose up, spreading his wings as lighting roared behind him, becoming the very image of a god. He leaped down to land directly before Kor'vas. He continued to loom over Kor'vas as he leaned closer, peering intently as if judging Kor'vas by her soul. After what felt like hours, he pulled back and stared out at his army of Demon Hunters.

"We will not sit idly like those on Azeroth, waiting to become the Demons' pray! We will take this war to the Legion's worlds, and prey upon them!'' Illidan roared out, his words thundering through the courtyard as all the Demon Hunters began charging into the portal.

Denasar leaped down next to Kor'vas, placing his hand on her shoulder and getting her attention. "You must learn the answer yourself Kor'vas. Only you can answer your own question. If you want to see the difference, follow me''. Denasar told his fellow Night Elf as he stood up and charged into the portal. Kor'vas was silent for a few moments before she charged in, following her teacher.

The world was lifeless and barren. The only remaining civilization of this world was the remains of a citadel. The ruined structure better resembled the top of a tower had been sheared off and was now stuck in the ground.

Destruction came to this world and its name was the Burning Legion.

Standing guard were four Felguards of the massive Citadel. Illidan threw one of his warglaives, beheading one of the Felguards. Denasar snuck behind one and sliced the demon in half. Kayn and Kor'vas pulled the other two into the shadows from behind, quickly dispatching them.

Illidan smashed the door open with his trusted Demon Hunters behind him, where the monstrosity guarding this world awaited them.** "Ahh, Demon Hunters. You dare attack the Doom Lord Azgoth in his own domain!?'' **The Doom lord rumbled, cracking an evil grin.

Illidan said nothing, but glared at the Doom Lord as he took flight while the Illidari fought the demons on the ground. Denasar slashed through a felguard in an 'X' shape slice with both his warglaives, before he back jumped to dodge from another demon from behind.

He landed behind the surprised Felguard and sliced its arms right off. The demon cried out in pain as it collapsed onto its knees, but Denasar shut it up by stabbing it right in the stomach. The heir to the Illidari pulled his warglaive out and kicked the dead Felguard to the ground.

With lightning fast reflects, he parried a blow from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see another felguard, making him narrow his eyes as he transferred more power into his warglaives and shattered the Demon's blade. Denasar, with lightning fast speed, turned around and cut through the demon's body.

Denasar looked around and saw the other Demon Hunters doing well against the Demons. He looked up to see his father in battle with the Doom Lord. He slashed through a felbat before he coated himself in gel energy. Two more felbats cried out as they charged at the Betrayer, only to die without any effort from the Betrayer.

Illidan unleashed an Eye Beam at the Doom Lord, striking the demon's monstrous bulk, but it only tempted the pit lord's wrath. The mighty demon cackled madly, brandishing a massive flail. Chains rattled in the air as the nasty-looking weapon knocked Illidan from the air, like a grown elf swatting a bothersome fly.

Upon seeing the danger his father was in, Denasar began to cut his way through Azgoth's forces towards where Illidan had fallen. However, for every demon he slew, three more seemed to take their place no matter how many he slayed.

Fortunately, Denasar was not the only one who had watched Illidan fall. Kor'vas was closer to the mountain of ruined stone that had once been a series of pillars. But as Illidan began digging himself out of the debris, Azgoth raised his mighty fail once more.

"**Your mission has failed! Your cause dies with him!" **Azgoth growled out as he raised his fail, before bringing it down on the Betrayer. Moments before the vicious, spiked implement would have shattered Illidan's soul, Kor'vas leaped up before she brought her warglaive crashing down on the chains that bound the pit lord's weapon. The powerful metal links shattered into pieces, and the end of the flail went flying far from its intended victim.

Azgoth roared and delivered a vicious swipe that sent Kor'vas flying. She hit the stone wall hard, and the pit lord leaned in close, preventing his target from escaping. The monstrous demon sniffed the air and spewed his foul breath in her face. Denasar felt deep unyielding rage for the pit lord as he watched Kor'vas turn away in disgust.

"**You smell more of demon than hunter. Haha, you would serve us well". **Azgoth rumbled with an evil grin on his face. Kor'vas breathed heavily as she met the demon's stare with one of her own, glaring back at Azgoth with a look of hatred and defiance.

"Never!" Kor'vas hissed at Azgoth. From behind Illidan flew up and plunged his glaives into the Legion's commander as the last of the demonic minions fell before the Illidari's might. The pit lord's powerful flesh began to crack apart, and with one last roar, Azgoth the Doom Lord died in a massive explosion of fel energy.

Illidan stood atop the pit lord's corpse, his wings spread out. He picked up Kor'vas' glaive before walking over to her as his son helped her up, holding her by the shoulders. "You wish to know the difference between the demons and us?" Illidan questioned Kor'vas as she and Denasar looked at him. "They will stop at nothing to destroy our world''. The Betrayer began.

"And we will sacrifice everything to save it". Kor'vas finished as Illidan cracked a smile, before tossing her warglaive back at her. Denasar saw his father's satisfied look as he flew atop the pit lord's corpse. **"The Legion will know of this victory!" **Illidan began to announce as all the demon hunters watched him. **"And they will fear you, my Illidari. Now… you are prepared!'' **Illidan finished as he raised up his warglaives as the Illidar let out their victory cry.

Denasar looked at Kor'vas, who looked back at him with the two Demon Hunters smiling at each other.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

Denasar pulled his hand back after witnessing his memory. It was good to see his father again, even if it was a memory. 'But…I still don't have my answer'. Denasar thought to himself as he looked down at the pool.

However, surprisingly it started to shine again catching the new lord of the Illidari off guard. 'The pool…is it trying to show me another memory'. Denasar thought to himself in surprise as he reached out again before Denasar began to see another memory.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It was a beautiful night in Ashenvale forest and for all of Azeroth. Nightsabers were hunting in the night for their young cubs. Meanwhile near a lake in Ashenvale forest was the Priestess of Elune herself Tyrande Whisperwind and her adopted son Denasar Stomrage.

The young teenage child was lying down on his adopted mother's lap, looking peaceful while Tyrande was stroking her son's hair with a happy smile on her face. Tyrande was out of her Priestess uniform, wearing a brown dress with her green hair freely loose.

Illidan had asked her to look after Denasar before he left to find his path with the Priestess more than happy to do. Tyrande had started training Denasar in archery, who had talent in it. After some hard archery training, Tyrande decided to let Denasar rest for the night.

The Priestess of Elune was happily watching her adopted son sleep while stroking his hair with her hand. Soon Denasar slowly opened his golden eyes to see his mother's beautiful eyes. "Did you rest well, my child?'' Tyrande asked her son, who smiled at her. "Yes mother. I even saw Lady Ysera''. Denasar replied to Tyrande, staying in his spot with his head on her lap.

"I see, my child''. Tyrande said to Denasar as she continued to stroke his short hair. Denasar hummed a happy tune from feeling his mother hands on his hair. "Mother…why did father leave?'' Denasar asked his adopted mother, causing Tyrande to sigh.

It has been some time since Illidan left after Cenarius rejected him. He entrusted Denasar to Tyrande, who agreed since Illidan couldn't take his son with him. "Your father…needed to find his own path''. Tyrande said to her son. "What do you mean?'' Denasar asked in confusion, still too young to understand.

"Your father cannot be a Druid, so he has gone in search of a new path where he can protect our people and most importantly, us. He's following his heart my child''. Tyrande explained to Denasar as best she could.

"Following… his heart?'' Denasar repeated in confusion as Tyrande giggled at him. "You're still too young to understand, but you will someday once you need to make a choice like he did. For now, rest just a little more''. Tyrande said to her son with a smile. "Okay''. Denasar tiredly replied to Tyrande as he closed his eyes.

"Denasar. Always remember, you're not just Illidan's son, but my son as well. You are the son of Illidan Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind''. Tyrande told her son who nodded to her. "I'll always remember that. I love you mum''. Denasar said to Tyrande as he fell back to sleep.

Tyrande smiled as she continued to stroke her son's hair. "I love you too…my preciouses little boy''. Tyrande said to her sleeping son as the moon itself shined down upon them as if Elune herself was smiling down on them.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

Denasar pulled his hand away from the pool as a smile formed on his face. 'Mother, thank you, I forgot something as important as that but now I remember. I've finally found my answer'. Denasar thought to himself with a smile on his face. Kor'vas saw the smile on her mate's face, getting her to smile as well from seeing that her husband finally found his answer.

Quick as Lightning, Denasar turned around and threw one of his Warglaives at the two battling Demon Hunters. The weapon stroke the ground between the two Demon Hunters just when they were about to clash weapons again.

Both Kayn and Altrius looked at Denasar, who walked up to them and grabbed his Warglaive before he pulled it out of the ground. "I've made my decision. You both will be my champions''. Denasar said to his two friends, making everyone widen their eyes. "What?! Denasar you cannot seriously be thinking of-''. Kayn started before Denasar interrupted him.

"Altrius may have aided the Alliance and Horde in Outland, but the fault does not entirely falls on him. All of us are to blame for what happened''. Denasar cut Kayn off as everyone looked at Denasar in confusion. "I do not understand''. Altrius said to his friend in confusion.

"The Alliance and Horde saw us as no different from the Burning Legion. Kayn, you may be a good and loyal soldier, but you had no restraints and even murdered Innocents. Altrius, you left instead of trying to talk to my father to make peace with the Alliance and Horde. Even my Father has a part in the Black Temple's invasion. He didn't try to make peace with the Alliance and Horde. Even I'm at fault here. I went to Temple's Keep, but didn't speak to the Alliance and Horde''. Denasar started to explain as all the other Demon Hunters listened to him.

"In the Horde and Alliance's eyes, we were an enemy since we didn't show them that even if we used Fel, we are still children of Azeroth. Now however, we have to change and show that we can be trusted to protect our home''. Denasar continued as Kayn and Altirus looked down in thought.

"And even though we are Illidari now, we cannot forget who we were before and what we lost to the Legion. We must put aside our differences and fight together so that nobody else will know the pain of lose from the Legion. Kayn, Altrius, we used to battle together remember. Now we have to fight side by side again in order to protect our home''. Denasar finished as he looked at his two old friends.

It was silent for a few moments before Altrius kneeled down to Denasar. "From this day forward, I fight by your side!'' Altrius swore as Denasar smiled, before he nodded to his fellow Night Elf. Denasar looked at Kayn, who bowed down to him as well. "You…are right. I will also fight by your side''. Kayn swore as well with Denasar nodding to him.

"Thank you both. Now come, our freedom awaits!'' Denasar exclaimed as he drew his Warglaives and charged on ahead with Kayn, Altrius and Kor'vas following after him. "The last of our survivors have fought their way into the final chamber ahead. Only one obstacle stands between us and the vault's exit – the leader of this Demon Invasion, Bastillax. Kill him, take his power, and claim our freedom''. Kor'vas told her mate, who nodded to her.

"Let's get to it. Nothing will stand in our way!'' Denasar cried out with a frown on his face. The four Demon Hunters soon made it to the final chamber where the rest of their forces were battling the Legion. In the center of the battlefield stood Bastillax. "Kor'vas, assist Jace and the others. Kayn, Altrius, with me! We got a Demon to slay!'' Denasar told his comrades, which they all nodded to him.

Kor'vas started attacking the Wrath Warriors, Fel Guards and Felstakers while Denasar, Kayn and Altrius attacked Bastillax. **"Impressive you made it this far, demon hunters. Now I will extinguish your souls like a candle's flame!'' **Bastillax said to the Illidari as he swung his sword with the three Demon Hunters dodging.

"We'll see who gets extinguished, Demon!'' Kayn called out as he leaped at Bastillax and slashed at his stomach. "Our freedom is right in front of us and nothing will stand in our way!'' Altrius roared out as he jumped up and sliced Bastillax's tail off.

Bastillax roared in pain from having his tail cut off. He swung his sword at Denasar, who blocked it with his Warglaives. "No matter how many demons the Legion throw at us, we'll never fall. We will protect Azeroth, retrieve my father and kill Sargeras!'' Denasar growled out with narrowed eyes as he poured fel energy into his Warglaive, increasing the weapons' power as it shattered Bastillax's sword into pieces.

Denasar, Kayn and Altrius all jumped into the air as they transformed into their Winged Demon forms. **"And nothing will stand in our way!'' **The three Demon Hunters roared out as they all unleashed their eye beams at Bastillax. The three eye beams merged into one and blasted through Bastillax, obliterating the demon.

Denasar, Kayn and Altrius all landed on their feet as they transformed back into their normal forms. "We've done it Illidari! FREEDOM IS OURS!" Altrius called out as all the Demon Hunters let out a cry of victory.

Denasar looked around and smiled at seeing his fellow Demon Hunters as they all began to rush to the exit. Kor'vas walked up to her mate and held his right hand with both of her hands. "I knew you would free us, my love''. Kor'vas said to Denasar with a smile on her face.

"This is only the beginning Kor'vas. We still have much to do''. Denasar told his wife, who nodded to him. "And like I said before, I will always follow you till death''. Kor'vas reminded her husband as she gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Come, let us see where we are''. Denasar said to Kor'vas as they started running to the exit.

They found the other Illidari waiting for them outside. Denasar walked past his comrades with Kor'vas behind him before they stopped next to Altrius and Kayn. "Where are we?'' Denasar asked because he honestly has no idea where they are. "I'm afraid I don't know''. Kayn replied to his comrade.

"I think I know. I think we're on Azsuna''. Altrius said to his fellow Illidari, who looked at him. "Azsuna? Curses! That must mean we're on the Broken Isles…not to mention near Val'sharah''. Denasar stated, now knowing where they are.

"We managed to escape the vault, but our work is far from over. The Legion's invasion of Azeroth is just getting started. If Azeroth is to survive, we may need the help of this…Archmage''. Kor'vas said to Denasar, Kayn and Altrius, getting their attention. "Don't worry about that. It's already sorted''. Denasar told his mate who looked at him.

From out of nowhere, a bird flew down in front of the army of Demon Hunters before it started to transform. The bird turned into an old looking man wearing a blue outfit and wielding a long oaken staff with a visage of a raven carved on the top.

The Illidari were silent at this old man's sudden appearance, but were surprised when Denasar walked up to the old human. "You look well, despite being imprison for 10 years''. The old man said to Denasar, who smiled at him. "You as well, Khadgar''. Denasar replied to the now revealed Khadgar as the two shook hands like old friends.

"You know this human, Denasar?'' Kayn asked his friend in confusion at seeing Denasar and Khadgar's interaction. "He's a friend I made back in Outland when I visited Shattrath city''. Denasar replied to Kayn as he finished his handshake with Khadgar. "Also, I brought someone who is eager to see you all!'' Khadgar called out as all the Demon Hunters looked at him.

An arcane portal appeared next to Khadgar as a figure walked out of it. It was a female Blood Elf that had blonde hair, green eyes and pink lips. She wore mage armor called 'Raiment of the Arcanic Conclave' **(Mythic)** and had a staff called Dying Light on her back.

"It is good to see you all again''. The Blood Elf greeted the Illidari, who gasped at hearing her voice. "Can it be? Is that you Lady Xandreni?'' Kayn asked the Blood Elf, who smiled at him. The Blood Elf's name was Xandreni Sunstrider, Kael'thas's little sister. Unlike her brother, she remained loyal to Illidan since he helped her people and was a close friend to the Betrayer and his son as well.

The Blood Elf Illidari kneeled down to their princess. "We thought you had perished''. Kor'vas said to Xandreni, surprised to see the last remaining Sunstrider alive. "I joined the Horde, my friends, in order to gather information, allies and to prepare for the Legion's invasion. I'm sorry I couldn't free you''. Xandreni apologised to the army of Demon Hunters.

"It's all right. All that matters is that you're safe''. Denasar reassured Xandreni, who smiled at him. "You look a lot stronger than last time we meet, Denasar. It's good to see that you are leading the Illidari well''. Xandreni said to Denasar, who chuckled at her. "As much as I'm enjoying this little catch up, we have much more pressing matters to attend to''. Khadgar said to Denasar, getting the Betrayer's son's attention.

"The Legion has begun its invasion of our world. Across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, brave defenders are answering the call to arms. However, they will ultimately fail without your aid. You Illidari were all uniquely trained as weapons against the Legion. I ask that you join the Alliance and Horde to defend Azeroth''. Khadgar explained to the army of Demon Hunters about the current stake of Azeroth.

Denasar turned around to look at his comrades. "Illidari, the time has come for us to show Azeroth that we are not like the Legion. We must ally with the ones that once sought to destroy us, but now we must gain their trust. Sindorei, go with Xandreni to the Horde. Kaldorei, come with me to the Alliance. We will fight alongside them, destroy the Legion and find my father. For Azeroth!'' Denasar cried out as he raised his left Warglaive into the sky.

"FOR AZEROTH!'' The Illidari cried out as Khadgar and Xandreni smile at the sight. Two more portals appeared behind Khadgar. "The portal on my left will take you to Orgrimmar, the capital city of the Horde. The other portal will take you to Stormwind, the capital of the Alliance!'' Khadgar told the Demon Hunters as they all began to enter the portals.

"Denasar…I'm sorry I wasn't able to free you sooner''. Xandreni apologised to Denasar once more as they were the only ones left to enter the portals. "It's alright. You did everything that you could to protect Azeroth. I'm just glad to see you again…aunty''. Denasar replied to Xandreni, who smiled at his words.

"I missed hearing you call me that''. Xandreni said with a smile on her face. "How have you been these days?'' Denasar asked his aunt, curious to what Xandreni has been doing. "The Sunwell has been restored and my home Silvermoon city has been freed. I'm still a princess of my home, but I don't have any plans to take the throne. My friend Lor'themar is the regent lord now''. Xandreni began to explain to Denasar on what she's been doing since th fall of the Black Temple.

"The world has went through many threats since 10 years ago. The Lich King awoke and tried to conquer Azeroth, but was killed. A dragon known as Deathwing came and tried to destroy the world, but was stopped. A new island called Pandaria was discovered and creatures called Sha were there. The Horde's last warchief called Garrosh Hellscream betrayed most of the horde. Finally, we travelled to an alternate world of Draenor where we found Gul'dan''. Xandreni continued to explain as Denasar looked down in thought.

'By Elune, I've missed so much. But at least now I know how Gul'dan is alive'. Denasar thought to himself, now knowing how Gul'dan is alive. "There's… something else you need to know Denasar. Your mother… Tyrande Whisperwind…she married your uncle, Malfurion Stormrage''. Xandreni told her nephew, who widened his eyes in shock as his hands turned into fists. "That Elune forsaken hypocrite…!'' Denasar growled out in rage, now baring more hatred towards his uncle.

"I'm sorry to tell you all of this. I also have something of yours''. Xandreni said to Denasar, getting his attention. Xandreni let out a whistle as someone came down next to her.

It was the Undead Horse…Invincible!

"Invincible!" Denasar called out in surprise as the Undead Horse came up to him and nuzzled him with affection. "I managed to retrieve him before either the Horde or Alliance could find him in Outland. Which by the way, I still have a hard time believing that you actually stole him from the Lich King!" Xandreni laughed out as Denasar joined her in the laughing.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Illidan Stormrage stared down at the Skull of Gul'dan in his right hand as he meditated. He was at the top of the Black Temple, taking time to plan his invasion of the Legion's worlds. It has been a month since his assault on Icecrown Citadel and his battle against Arthas.

He was proud that his son took charge quickly and got everyone back to Outland safely, plus saving his life. But because of his failure, Arthas was now Lich King of the Scourge and would no doubt cause trouble in the future. He's been in a foul mood since then and has wanted to be alone for now.

"Father''. A familiar voice greeted as Illidan looked up to see his adopted son walking up to him in his Vindictive Gladiator's Felskin Armor. Denasar has been a Demon Hunter for a week now and has shown great skill in being one as if he was meant to be a Demon Hunter for his whole life.

"What is it?'' Illidan asked in a clearly foul tone, still in a bad mood. "I've got something that might cheer you up''. Denasar replied to his father, getting the Betrayer to look intrigued. Denasar let out a sharp whistle. Something let out a loud shriek as something landed in front of them.

It was… Arthas's Undead Steed Invincible!

"That's Arthas's…!'' Illidan said in surprise as Denasar walked up to the undead horse and pat it with Invincible nuzzling the son of the Betrayer. "I actually went to Icecrown yesterday and managed to steal Arthas's horse right under his noise''. Denasar chuckled from remembering his self-secret mission to cheer up his father.

Illidan was silent for a few seconds before he started chuckling. Soon the chuckling turned into full-blown laughter. "Ahahahaha!'' Illidan laughed out as Denasar joined his father in laughing.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

"Oh those were good times''. Denasar said with a smile on his face. "Indeed they were. But I'm afraid we'll have to catch up on the past some other time. I have to speak to the Warchief to allow the Illidari to aid the Horde. Until next we meet Denasar''. Xandreni said to Denasar who stopped laughing as he mounted Invincible.

"Until then Auntie''. Denasar said as he urged Invincible forward into the portal that would take him to Stormwind.

* * *

**(Stormwind)**

Even with his enhanced eyesight, Denasar still found himself looking around in surprise as he found himself in the streets of Stormwind. The fortress he had glimpsed through the portal had been enormous, but now he realized that it was only a small part of the city. Buildings lined every street, each a shop or dwelling of some kind. And every way, humans of all shapes, sizes, colors, and statues raced to and from their various destinations.

"Welcome to Stormwind, the heart of the human kingdom''. Khadgar said to his friend with a smile, not bothered by Invincible. "It's beautiful''. Kor'vas said in amazement at seeing the human kingdom. "Indeed, but today, sorrow grips this bastion of Light. King Varian Wrynn has fallen in battle, leaving the crown to his son Anduin. The leaders of the Alliance have gathered to pay their respects. No doubt they will have need of your unique skill''. Khadgar began to explain to his friend, causing Denasar to look down in regret for the new king.

He knew the pain of losing a father, so Densar could sympathize with this 'Anduin'. "You will find the king upon the throne of Stormwind Keep, attended by one of your fellow Illidari. I am needed in Dalaran. Good luck Denasar''. Khadgar said to his old friend, getting Denasar to look at him before he gave the old mage a smile.

"Khadgar, thank you for everything''. Denasar thanked Khadgar, who smiled at him. "It was no trouble my friend''. Khadgar replied to Denasar before he teleported away. "Denasar, what now?'' Kor'vas asked her mate on what they should do next. "You and I will meet the Alliance leaders. Spread our forces out in case the Legion has already infiltrated Stormwind''. Denasar told her as he helped Kor'vas mount Invincible.

"You heard him, spread out!'' Kor'vas told her fellow Demon hunters, who nodded as they ran into the city. Invincible slowly started walking into the city as Denasar and Kor'vas waited patiently to arrive at their destination. They walked through the streets of Stormwind, where they passed through some peasants.

Denasar looked and saw the looks of fear on the people's faces, making him narrow his eyes a little bit. Suddenly, a small ball bounced in front of Invincible, getting the Undead Horse to stop. "My ball!'' A young voice called out as a small 5-year-old boy tried to push pass two human adults, who stopped him from retrieving his toy.

Denasar looked at the young boy for a second before he dismounted Invincible. He walked up to the small ball and picked it up with his right hand. Denasar walked over to the young 5-year-old, who looked frightened before he blinked in surprise as Denasar held his ball out to him.

"Here''. Denasar simply said as the boy slowly took the ball from him. Denasar gave the young boy a pat on the head before he walked back to Invincible and mounted the Undead Horse again. Invincible continued on to Stormwind Keep with the boy watching the two Demon Hunters in awe.

"That was kind of you Denasar''. Kor'vas said to her mate as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Children are innocent creatures and I like that about them''. Denasar replied to his wife as Invincible soon stopped in front of Stormwind Keep. Denasar dismounted Invincible and helped Kor'vas off the Undead horse.

"We'll be right back, so stay here''. Denasar said to Invincible as he pat the Undead Horse's head. Invincible gave a small shriek as it nodded to Denasar, who smiled as he entered the castle with Kor'vas.

The Knights standing guard didn't stop the two Demon Hunters, but did give them dirty glares. Denasar and Kor'vas ignored their glares and continued on to meet the King and leaders of the Alliance.

They reached the end of the hall where the Leaders of the alliance were gathered, along with the alliance's champions. There were three Dwarfs, a Gnome, an Old Draenei…and some kind of Panda-like creature. There was a tan skin, black haired man with light blue eyes, wearing black armor called the 'Battlegear of Iron Wrath' **(Mythic)** who currently had his helmet off. He had two two-handed swords on his back. One was called 'Calamity's Edge' and the other was called 'Plundered Blade of Northern Kings'.

Besides the old Draenei was a young female white skin Draenei that had greyish blue hair with side fringes with white or blue eyes. She was wearing an armor called 'Attire of Piety' **(Mythic) **and had a staff on her back called 'Karabor Starsinger Staff'.

Another Human was among them that had orange spiky hair with light blue eyes, wearing armor called 'Watch of the Ceaseless Vigil' **(Mythic)**. He had his helmet off, but the human was holding it with his right hand. On his back was a Great sword called 'the Greatsword of the Silver hand'.

There was a Night Elf among them as well that had Green short hair, green eyebrows and a green beard around his chin. The Night Elf's skin was light purple and had golden eyes. The Night Elf was wearing armor called 'Oathclaw Wargarbs' **(Mythic) **and had a staff on his back called 'Kamui's Crystalline Staff of Wizardry'.

Someone else in the room got his attention however. It was an elven Sindorei female, but something was different. Her skin was pale white, her eyes white or light blue and white lips. She was wearing an armor called 'Battlegear of the Savage Hunt' **(Mythic)** only her hood was down, letting her purplish dark blue hair loose with a stray bit of it over her left eye. On her back was a bow called 'Dagryn's Discarded Longbow'.

Finally at the throne was a young human that had blonde hair staring at the massive stone block in the middle of the hall that had an image of an adult human on it. Even without his spectral sight, Denasar could tell that there was no body; the Legion was never kind enough to leave a corpse.

However, Denasar simply lost all thought, focus and attention when he saw the back of his uncle Malfurion Stormrage among them, next to his adopted mother, Tyrande Whisperwind. Malfurion has changed since Denasar last saw him. He was silent for a few seconds, before he started growling. "Having these Elune forsaken creatures makes me-''. Malfurion started as everyone looked at him before he was cut off.

As fast as lightning, Denasar punched the great Archdruid in the face with all his strength. "Gotcha!'' Denasar cried out as he put more force into it, sending Malfurion smashing into the wall with everyone looking shocked at what they just witnessed.

The green haired Night Elf began casting a spell with his hand, only for Kor'vas to appear behind him and hold her warglaive at his throat, stopping him. "Don't even think about it!'' She growled out at the Night Elf, who narrowed his eyes, before the spell disappeared.

The Alliance leaders, champions and knights all pointed their weapons out at Denasar, with Tyrande and the pale skin Sindorei woman having their bows out, ready to fire an arrow at Denasar. The only one who wasn't looking at the new lord of the Illidar was the old Draenei was the old Draenei, who was looking at Denasar with curiosity.

Denasar however, didn't look threated that everyone was looking at him as an enemy. "That…felt…good…hypocrite''. Denasar slowly said to Malfurion, who got back on his feet, but his left eye was now black and swollen. However, Tyrande and Malfurion's eyes narrowed at the last word Denasar used.

"Who…are…you?'' Malfurion questioned the demon hunter, who chuckled at him and not payed attention to the countless people pointing their weapons at him. "I'm surprised. Even though I'm a demon hunter now, I figured that you would have at least recognised me, hypocrite''. Denasar said to Malfurion as he crossed his arms, who narrowed his eyes even further.

However, slowly Malfurion's eyes started to widen as he took a step back in shock. "D-Denasar…is that you…Denasar?" Malfurion questioned the demon hunter, unknowingly getting Tyrande to look at her husband in shock, before she looked back at the Night Elf that the great Archdruid assumed was her son.

"So you do remember, after all this time''. Denasar said with a smirk on his face as both Tyrande and Malfurion gasped in shock. "Seize him!" The young human, probably the new king Anduin ordered, making Tyrande looked at him. "Anduin, please wait!" Tyrande begged, getting Anduin and even the Alliance's leaders and champions to look at her.

Back with Malfurion, the great Archdruid continued to look at his nephew in shock at how much he has changed since he last saw him. "You've changed a bit since I last saw you. Did you go so far to take the parts of dead animals and attached them to yourself to be more, 'one' with nature?" Denasar mocked with a smirk on his face, making Malfurion narrow his eyes in reply.

"How dare you even think that! I thought that you would have kept your sanity, but it appears I was wrong. You are as foolish as your father to give up your own soul!'' Malfurion snapped at Denasar, who narrowed his eyes dangerously as he summoned the Warglaives of Azzinoth.

"How…dare you! I sacrifice my humanity in order to protect Azeroth, just as my father did. And just as you did with him, you criticise my actions instead of thanking me for the sacrifice I made!" Denasar growled out at Malfurion, who glared at him. "You are deluded, Denasar! You wanted power, that's why you became a demon hunter! Not for our world, but for yourse-!'' Malfurion started to accused Denasar, before someone interrupted the augment.

"Enough Malfurion!" Tyrande snapped at her husband, getting both male Night Elves to look at her, who was glaring at the great Archdruid. Then, to the Alliance's leaders and champions' shock, the High Priestess walked up to Denasar and hugged him. "I've missed you…my son". Tyrande said with her head on Denasar's chest since he was now taller than she was, increasing the shock among everyone except Malfurion, Denasar and Kor'vas.

The Warglaives of Azzinoth disappeared as Denasar wrapped his arms around his mother and returned the hug. "I've missed you too, mother''. Denasar replied to his mother with a smile as Tyrande looked at her son's face. "I thought you had perished. What happened?'' Tyrande asked her son as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Maiev sealed me away with the other demon hunters 10 years ago in Outland. I believe she didn't tell you because she knew you'd tried to free me''. Denasar explained to his mother, who just continued to smile at him. "I'm just relived that you're alive and safe. Thank Elune". Tyrande said in relief, thanking the goddess that her son has returned to her.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up, right now however isn't a good time". Denasar told the High Priestess, before he looked back at his uncle. "Surely you would have sensed it, hypocrite. That the Legion has already infiltrated Stormwind". Denasar told his uncle, confusing everyone, but Kor'vas at his words.

"What are you talking about? There are no demons here!'' Malfurion replied to his nephew, making Denasar chuckle. "Your eyes deceive you then, hypocrite. Watch!'' Denasar said as he held out his right hand, before he summoned one of the Warglaives of Azzinoth and impaled a Stormwind Knight behind him.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as the dead knight fell to the ground. Before they could say anything, green mist surrounded the dead knight for a few seconds before revealing that it was actually a Wrath Warrior. "Show yourselves and face my wrath, demons!" Denasar roared as he summoned his second Warglaive.

"**You're too late, Illidari! FELBLADE, ATTACK!'' **One of the knights roared out as it, along with more knights showed their true forms. All hell broke loose as the leaders and champions of the Alliance began battle with the Demons. Tyrande separated from Denasar and started firing her arrows.

Denasar and Kor'vas immediately got to work on slaying the Demons. "Let us help you!'' A voice called out as Denasar impaled a Felblade warrior, before he turned around to see the Human, Draenei, Night Elf, Sindorei woman and a white werewolf man behind him, slaying more Felblade warriors.

"Who are you?'' Denasar asked as he sidestep to dodge a Felblade, who tried to attack him from behind, before he beheaded the demon. "My name is Marken, a Retribution Paladin!'' The human Paladin named Marken introduced himself as he sliced through a fel blade.

"My name is Vahrazlyphii, a Shadow Priest!" The female Draenei introduced herself as shadows covered her as she chanted a spell, before she began to drain a Felblade Warrior's life. "I am Reugus, a Fury Warrior!'' The white wolf named Reugus introduced himself as he swung his two swords and sliced a Felblade Warrior into pieces.

"I am Ilthiel Stormrage, Malfurion's adopted son and a Balance Druid!" The green haired Night Elf introduced himself as he shape shifted into a blue tiger and pounced on a demon. "What!?'' Denasar growled out in rage as he threw one of his warglaives at a Felblade that came close to impaling Tyrande.

The blade sliced through the demon and returned to Denasar's hand with Tyrande smiling at her adopted son. "And I am Keirrastia Windrunner, a Void Elf Marksmanship Hunter". The Sindorei woman introduced herself as she summoned a white wolf, that pounced on a Felblade Demon.

"Void Elf?" Denasar asked in confusion as he leaped over a Felblade and impaled it in the back. "I was trapped in the Void for years, which made me go under a transformation that turned me into this. I was once a High Elf, but not anymore''. Keirrastia explained to Denasar as she fired an arrow from her bow at a Felblade.

Before Denasar could ask more, Jace rushed into the castle with his warglaives already drawn. "Denasar, we have trouble! Outside Stormwind Keep, demons have begun attacking the citizens!'' Jace told his comrade as he used his Fel Rush to slice right through a demon.

What Jace said made everyone in Stormwind Keep widen their eyes. "What! The people are in danger?!'' Anduin asked in shock, which Jace nodded to him. "Indeed your majesty. Don't threat however, our demon hunters are already out there slaying the demons and saving as many citizens as they can''. Jace told Anduin as he pressed his back against Denasar's back as 8 Felblade Warriors surround them. "I'll go assist them!'' Kor'vas called out as she charged out of the castle to aid the other Demon Hunters.

"Jace, together!" Denasar told his comrade, who nodded as they both transformed into their winged demon forms and unleashed their eye beams, tearing through the demons that surrounded them. Tyrande, seeing her son in his demon form, had wide eyes as she could almost see Illidan in Denasar's place.

'He looks so much like his father'. Tyrande thought to herself as she slowly smiled at seeing how much her son resembles his father now. The old Draenei, along with Vahrazlyphii rushed out to the courtyard of the palace. They began chanting together as they unleashed a black and white spell that destroyed one of the Legion portals.

"Well done…my adopted daughter''. The old Draenei praised the Shadow Priest, who smiled at him. "I merely do what I must to protect our new home father''. Vahrazlyphii said to the Draenei Prophet named Velen, who smiled at her.

Velen met the young girl 500 years ago. She had lost her parents at a young age to the Burning Legion. Feeling sadness for the child, Velen adopted the young girl and raised her as his own. Vahrazlyphii grew up happy with Velen, following his footsteps and became a Shadow Priest.

Vahrazlyphii became one of the champions of the Alliance, having fought in Outland, Northrend, the Cataclysm, Pandaria and in Draenor against all the threats that threatened Azeroth. It warmed Velen's heart to see his adopted daughter grow up into a strong woman. He failed protecting his mate and son on Argus, but was glad he didn't fail his daughter.

Velen looked over at heroes of the Alliance battling the horde of demons and spotted Marken. The Paladin has been a trusted champion of the Alliance for a long time. He once served Arthas before he became a Death Knight. He was great friends with the soon to be Lich King, however he left with Jaina Proudmore to Kalimdor after the slaughter of Stratholme.

Marken was a trusted champion of King Varian and Tirion Fordring. He, like his adopted daughter battle in Outland and in Northrend, where he crossed blades with his once friend, the Lich King. He fought Deathwing with the other champions of both the Horde and Alliance, adventured Pandaria and battled against Garrosh.

He was the commander of the Alliance in the campaign on Draenor, leading them to many victories against the Iron Horde and even against the Legion. Marken even accomplished something others never thought was possible.

He won the heart of the Dragon Queen herself, Alexstrasza.

They had met during the campaign against the Lich King and became close allies. When Deathwing came into power, she called for his aid. When Deathwing was defeated, Alexstrasza and Marken fell for each other and have been together ever since.

Velen looked at Reugus as the Worgen Warrior delivered four brutal strikes, a Fury Warrior attack called Rampage. During the attack on Gilneas, a Worgen bite him and he was infected with the worgen curse. When the Night Elves saved them from the Forsaken attack on their homelands, Reugus regained his sense of self thanks to another human turned worgen called Darius Crowly, who was his father-in-law since he was married to his daughter, Lorna Crowley.

Soon Reugus made great progress in battles for the Alliance and became one of its champions and a close friend of Genn Greymane and Marken. He was second in command of the Alliance in the campaign in Draenor. He battled against the Iron Horde General Blackhand and slew him, achieving a great victory for the Alliance.

Velen looked at Malfurion Stormrage's adopted son, Ilthiel Stormrage. The great Archdruid met the young druid in training during the Third War. Ilthiel impressed Malfurion so much with his skills of being a Druid that he adopted him as his own son.

Ilthiel was beloved by the Night Elves in Darnassus for being the son of Malfurion. Ilthiel was to be the Archdruid's heir in the Cenarion Circle and was taught everything he knew by Malfurion, becoming a powerful Druid that earned a place as an Alliance champion. Like the other champions, he battled when all five threats appeared, bringing honor to the Night Elves.

Ilthiel was an honorable elf, but he seemed to have one grand desire. He wanted to win the heart of Tyrande Whisperwind's daughter, Shandris Feathermoon. Many Night Elf females wanted to lay with Ilthiel for his heroism, courage and kindness, but Shandris wasn't one of them. She was close to him since he was her adopted brother, but she made it clear she had no romantic interest in him.

Velen turned to look at the special champion of the Alliance, Keirrastia Windrunner who continued to fire arrows from her bow next to Tyrande Whisperwind. Keirrastia was a special case, being the only Void Elf of the Alliance.

Keirrastia was the oldest child of the Alliance heroes Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner, and older sister of Arator. She was born 3 years ago before her parents were trapped on the other side of the Dark Portal, left in the care of her aunts, Sylvanas and Vereesa Windrunner with her new born younger brother Arator. Some time passed before the Alliance delivered three necklaces to the three Windrunners, a last gift from Alleria before she went missing along with Keirrastia's father.

Her aunt took in Arator, while Sylvanas took her in, where she trained to become a Ranger General someday like her mother and aunt. Later, she was there during her aunt Vereesa's wedding, where she married the mage Rhonin. In her childhood, her hair was the same blonde hair as her mother's hair and even the same eyes.

However, one day she came across a portal in the forest that took her to the Void Realm.

Keirrastia was trapped in the Void for a total of 10 years, searching for a way to return to her home. However, during her time in that dimension, she underwent a transformation that turned her into what she is today. She became the first Void Elf in existence. The lords of the Void whisper to her very often, but she remains strong and ignores them.

Finally, after so long, she escaped the Void and returned to her home. She was devastated to see what had become of her home from the Scourge attack. The Blood Elves rejected her after seeing her transformed self and the dangers she brings to the Sunwell. Keirrastia was alone for a time with only her anime companions, until her aunt Vereesa found and took her in, where the Void Elf reunited her uncle, Rhonin and younger brother Arator, who was relived to see her alive and safe.

Time passed before her aunt became pregnant with her soon to be cousins. However, her uncle's old comrade Krasus had a mission for the mage. Rhonin left Vereesa in Keirrastia's care, who did everything she could for her aunt. Soon it came time for Vereesa to give birth. It seemed like her uncle wouldn't make it, but he appeared just in time to witness the birth of Giramar and Galadin. Keirrastia adored her new cousins and took care of them when her uncle and aunt were busy with their duties. She'd even teach them a few lessons on wielding a bow.

During her time in the Void, her skills intensified, easily rivalling her mother's skills. When the Alliance and Horde came to Northrend, she joined the Alliance, who was a little wavy of her, but soon trusted her after she killed the Lich, Kel'thuzard for them.

She soon saw her aunt Sylvannas again later in the campaign in Northrend. She wept at seeing what Arthas did to her. When her uncle Rhonin died, she gave what little comfort she could to her cousins and aunt. In the Siege of Orgrimmar, she joined her aunt and battled through Garrosh's forces, before she battled the warchief with her fellow champions. When Garrosh was defeated, she was tempted to kill him, but decided to let justice be his judgment. When Garrosh escaped and went to Draenor, she joined the Alliance's assault to bring him back, but was denied that chance when Thrall killed the former warchief.

Together these five were the champions of the Alliance.

However, there was the matter of the demon hunter…

"Anduin, look out!'' Keirrastia called out, snapping Velen out of his thoughts as he looked in horror.

A Felblade had managed to sneak past the Alliance leaders and champions, and was heading towards Anduin with its sword out to impale the new king. Everybody was too far to save the new king, who had wide eyes of horror as the demon's blade was coming closer to him, and then…

**Stab!**

Everyone's eyes were wide at seeing the demon impale…Denasar!

The new lord of the Illidari was standing in front of Anduin with the Felblade's sword impaled in his chest, with Anduin looking in shock. "Denasar!'' Tyrande called out in horror as Denasar granted his teeth.

Denasar snapped the blade in half with his left hand, making the Felblade widen its eyes before the son of the Betrayer slashed him with his right hand warglaive. "I…refuse to…fall here…!'' Denasar growled out as he pulled the blade out of his chest and threw it away.

Denasar coughed out fel blood as he turned to look at Anduinm, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright…your majesty?'' Denasar asked Anduin as he smirked at him, despite the blood leaking from his lips. "I…I'm fine, thank you. But you're hurt''. Anduin replied to Denasar as he looked at the demon hunter's wound.

"I've survived worse; this is nothing your majesty''. Denasar told Anduin as Tyrande ran up to her son, looking at him in concern. "Denasar, are you alright?'' Tyrande asked in concern as she looked at his deep wound. "I'm alright, I'm just more concerned for what's going on outside the keep''. Denasar replied to his mother as Marken ran over to him and began to heal him.

Outside Stormwind keep, things have gone to the void in a hand basket. Not only were Felblade Warriors running around the place, attacking innocent people, but Felguards and Felstalkers were as well. However, the Illidari were protecting the civilians as best they could.

Kor'vas was running through the streets, searching for any nearby innocents caught in the crossfire of battle. She spotted a young woman wearing a white dress cowering in fear as a Felguard held its sword up to impale her. "Please don't! I'm pregnant and my child will be born soon!" The woman tried to beg the demon to spear her life.

The demon didn't listen and brought down its weapon…only for Kor'vas to leap in front of the woman and block with both her warglaives. "Demon filth!'' Kor'vas growled out as she pushed harder and sent the Demon's sword flying from its hand.

Quicker than lightning, Kor'vas slashed the demon in an 'X' shape slash, causing fel blood to spill out as the demon feel to the ground dead. Kor'vas turned around to look at the pregnant woman, who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Hide in the buildings and stay there until there are no more demons''. Kor'vas told the pregnant woman, who nodded to her.

"Y-Yes, thank you''. The woman thanked Kor'vas as she ran over to the closest house for refuge. Kor'vas continued on her path as she soon found herself in Cathedral Square where she found more demons and her fellow Illidari. The Demon Hunters were in battle with the demons, while some helped some innocents into the Cathedral for shelter.

Kor'vas spotted Altrius, who was engaged in battle with 3 Felguards, who were trying to overpower him by having their separate blades push together against the Night Elf's warglaives. "Need a hand?'' Kor'vas asked as she transformed into her Winged Demon form and unleashed her eye beam, tearing through the three felguards from the side.

"Thank you Kor'vas''. Altrius thanked the female Night Elf as they went back to back to cover for each other as Felstalkers pounced at them. "How's the situation?'' Kor'vas asked as she and Altrius threw the Felstalkers off them and impaled them before they had a chance to recover.

"We managed to safely secure all the peasants into the Cathedral. Marius and Asha are guarding the entrance, but Cyana has run off''. Altrius give his report as the two Night Elves swapped positions as they slashed at Felblades that were charging at them. "What do you mean Cyana ran off?'' Kor'vas questioned as she kneed the demon in the stomach before she twirled and sliced its head off.

"She took a squad to the Trade District to look for any casualties. The squad has made it back, but she wasn't among them''. Altrius explained what he meant as he sliced a Felblade's left arm off, before he kicked it away. "What about the Harbor?'' Kor'vas asked as she jumped on a Felguard's shoulders and sliced the head off.

"Stormwind Knights are already there, evacuating any civilians there''. Altrius answered her as he leaned back to dodge a sword swipe from a Felguard before they were engaged in a lock. "Good, are all the civilians in the cathedral?'' Kor'vas asked as she landed on her feet from the headless Demon that collapsed, before she side kicked a Felstalker.

"Almost all of them. Only a few remain''. Altrius replied to her as he broke the lock and impaled the Felguard's legs, making it cry out in pain. "Then send out another squad to-'' Kor'vas began, before a child's scream got her attention. The female Demon Hunter looked to see a 5-year-old girl with her back against a tree surrounded by 5 Felstalkers.

The child had black hair, pale skin and royal blue eyes, wearing a simple blue dress. "No!'' Kor'vas growled out as she ran to the young girl as fast as she could to save her young life. Kor'vas leaped into the air, twirling as she landed in front of the child and facing the Felstalkers.

"You want her, you'll have to get through me!'' Kor'vas growled out as she held her warglaives in a stance. "Rrrrraaaaa!'' The Felstalkers roared out as they charged at Kor'vas. "Foolish demons!'' Kor'vas said as she transformed and unleashed her eye beam attack, easily tearing through the 5 demons.

Kor'vas transformed back and looked at the young child, expecting fear in her eyes, only to be surprised at the awe in them. "Are you alright little one?'' Kor'vas asked as she knelt down in front of the child. "Y-y-yes, thanks miss''. The little girl thanked Kor'vas, who smiled at the child.

"You're welcome. However you're still in danger out here, come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe''. Kor'vas told the little girl, who looked around in fear at the battle-taking place. "O-Okay''. The child said as Kor'vas picked her up in her arms. "Don't worry; I'll keep you safe little one. I swear it on my life''. Kor'vas swore to the child as she began running to the cathedral.

Kor'vas passed her fellow Illidari that were beginning to overwhelm the demons as she made her way to the Cathedral. She entered to see Asha and Marius guarding the entrance, while the civilians was inside, recovering from the surprise attack. "Will you be able to find your family?'' Kor'vas asked the child as she set her down on the ground.

"I think so. My mummy looks like me, so I think it won't be hard''. The child replied to Kor'vas, who looked at Asha and Marius who nodded to her. "I must go now. Stay here until either of those two tell you it's safe to leave''. Kor'vas told the little girl who still looked threatened before she nodded.

Kor'vas drew her warglaives and rushed back outside to re-join the battle. She found Altrius and quickly joined him. "Where'd you go?'' Altrius asked as they went back to back. "Saving a child from a few Felstalkers. How's things going?'' Kor'vas asked as she started to see less Demons than 10 minutes ago.

"Our forces have nearly killed all the Demons in the streets. Only a few remain''. Altrius answered as he engaged with a Felguard in a lock before he punched it away before impaling it. "Any word from the keep?'' Kor'vas asked as she kicked away a Felblade and stabbed a Felstalker from behind.

"I'm afraid not. We haven't received word from either Jace or Denasar''. Altrius answered as he stomped on a Felstalker's head, pushing it down to the ground before impaling it. "I see. Can you handle the rest while I go check on them?'' Kor'vas asked as she head-butted a Felguard, before twirling and slicing its hands off.

"Very well. Go check on our friends and your husband''. Altrius said with a smirk, making Kor'vas widen her eyes as she turned around to look at him. "You knew?'' Kor'vas asked in shock as she ducked, dodging a Felwarrior's sword before slashing it across the stomach. "I'll tell you how I know later. Just head to the keep''. Altrius told Kor'vas who still looked shocked before she nodded as she began heading back to the castle.

Back in Stormwind keep, the Demons were starting to get fewer in numbers as the Alliance's champions and Leaders worked together. Denasar, completely healed, had re-joined the battle.

A Felblade was trying to smash Marken with its sword, who held his weapon up to block it. Marken dodged the demon trying to impale him and slammed the side of his blade on the creature's back, sending the Felblade to the ground. Acting quickly, Marken impaled the demon in the back, causing fel blood to spill out.

Another Felblade tried to attack Marken from behind, only for a white wolf to pounce on it before it started ripping out its throat. "Good boy Fang!'' Keirrastia praised her pet as she took aim before she fired her arrow at another Felblade around the corner.

In the courtyard of the castle, Reugus was slicing away another Felblade with his bare claws. "Filthy Demons!'' The Worgen growled out as he gave one last slash before grabbing his two swords. He leaped into the air, before crashing on the ground behind another demon.

The Worgen Warrior started spinning with his weapons out, unleashing the 'Whirlwind' skill as he sliced the demon into pieces. After 10 seconds, Reugus stopped as he looked at the dead demon on the ground. Hearing a blast behind him, Reugus turned around to see Vahrazlyphii behind him in the Priest Shadow form.

"Their numbers are starting to weaver! The battle is almost won!" Vahrazlyphii told her comrade as she healed him with her Shadow Mend skill. "Got it! What about that demon hunter?'' Reugus growled out as he looked around for any more demons to kill.

"Marken fully healed him and he's in the Throne Room. Illthiel is watching him!'' Vahrazlyphii told her comrade as she unleashed a spell called Void Eruption, tearing through a Felblade.

Back inside the Throne Room, the Alliance leaders have gathered around Anduin to protect him in case another demon tried something. Ilthiel was in the hall, casting the 'Starfall' spell. "Be gone Demons!'' Ilthiel called out as he unleashed the spell, striking down 2 Felblades.

Another felblade suddenly appeared and rammed Ilthiel to the ground. Ilthiel granted his teeth as the Felblade held up its sword to bring down on the Druid, only for a blade to impale him in the chest from behind. The blade was pulled back as the demon fell to the ground with Ilthiel looking to see that it was Denasar that had saved his life.

"Expect the unexpected from Demons. They care not for honor, only total annulation''. Denasar told his fellow Night Elf with narrowed eyes. Another Felblade charged at Denasar, who looked over his left shoulder, and immediately spun around in the air; swinging his warglaives in an arc to slash the demon from above, killing the Felblade and quickly took a defensive stance.

"How many left?" Denasar asked his so called adopted brother** (or cousin) **as he kept his stance. "I don't know. We should return to the throne room''. Ilthiel suggested to Denasar, who nodded to him. "Very well''. Denasar said as he and Ilthiel began running back to the throne room.

By coincidence, the other champions of the Alliance returned to the throne room at the same time as the two Night Elves, where the new King and leaders awaited them. There were dead demon bodies all over the place. "Well that could have gone better''. Marken commented as he put his greatsword back on his back.

"Was anybody killed?" Keirrastia asked as she was patting her pet wolf. "I searched the keep, we've lost a few of the castle's knights''. Vahrazlyphii replied to her friend, having seen the dead bodies of Stormwind Knights. "What about the civilians?" Reugus asked as he transformed back into his human form.

Kor'vas entered the castle at that moment. "The civilians are safe. We've safely secured them in the cathedral''. Kor'vas told the leaders and champions of the Alliance as she stood next to Denasar and Jace, who had stayed in the throne room to protect the King. "Thank the light''. One of the Dwarfs said in relief.

"I thank you demons hunters. If not for your aid, many lives would have been lost''. Anduin thanked the three demons hunters, who knelt down to him. "Your thanks isn't needed, your majesty. We did what we thought was right and protected the civilians because we wanted to''. Denasar replied to Anduin with his head down.

"I see. Still I must thank for saving my life. If not for you, I'd be dead by now''. Anduin said to Denasar, wanting to thank him for saving his life. "You're welcome, your majesty. I believe I haven't properly introduced myself yet''. Denasar said to Anduin as he raised his head to look at the boy king.

"I believe so. Who are you and why did Tyrande call you her son?'' Anduin asked Denasar, pretty curious about him for some time. Denasar looked at his mother, who was next to Anduin, who nodded to him with a smile. "My name…is Denasar Stormrage". Denasar introduced himself as everyone, but himself, Jace, Kor'vas, Tyrande and Malfurion widened their eyes.

"Stormrage?" Anduin questioned as he looked at Malfurion, which Denasar knew what he was thinking. "You're mistaken, I'm not that hypocrite's son. I am the adopted son of Illidan Stormrage''. Denasar told Anduin, getting him and the Alliance's leaders and champions to widen their eyes.

"What!?'' Marken whispered in shock that the Betrayer had a son. "My parents died sometime before the War of the Ancients. Illidan adopted me and raised me as his son''. Denasar explained how he was Illidan's son, getting a sad look from Anduin. "If what you say is true…then you must know the pain of losing a parent. correct?'' Anduin asked Densar, who nodded with a sad look.

"Your majesty, we don't bare any resentment to either the Alliance or Horde for 10 years ago. It's true that because of what happened in Outland sealed us away, we had a part in our imprisonment''. Jave spoke for his friend as the Alliance's champions and leaders gave him a confused look.

"How would you have a part in your imprisonment?'' The Panda like creature asked the demon hunters. "We…didn't make an attempt to make peace with either the Horde or Alliance. We couldn't be trusted back then, but we want to change that and show that even though we bare fel in our veins, we're still children of Azeroth and we want to protect our home just as much as you do''. Kor'vas spoke on behave of the Illidari.

"Why should we trust you?" One of the Dwarfs, the one with orange hair questioned the three demon hunters. "Muradin, I can vouch for Denasar. If she was here, Jaina would as well''. Tyrande said to the Dwarf, getting Denasar's attention. "Jaina? She's here in Stormwind?" Denasar asked, getting the leaders of the Alliance to look at him in curiosity.

"You know Jaina?" Reugus asked in surprise that Denasar knew the female mage. "Yes, I met her during the third war''. Denasar replied to the warrior, getting everyone to widen their eyes. "You were part of the third war?'' Velen asked in surprise, which Denasar nodded. "He was. Denasar even played a part in Archimonde's demise''. Tyrande told Velen, while Anduin looked at Denasar.

"If what you say is true, why hasn't Jaina ever talked about you?'' Anduin asked Denasar, who looked down. "After the battle of Mount Hyjal, I left the Night Elves to be with my father. I asked Jaina to not tell anyone about my part in that battle''. Denasar replied to Anduin, telling him why Jaina never mentioned him.

"Where is Jaina right now though?'' Denasar asked Anduin, who looked down with a sad look. "I'm afraid she has left because of my decision to not wedge war against the Horde". Anduin told Denasar, getting him to narrow his eyes. 'Jaina… wishing war on the Horde?' Denasar thought to himself in confusion, remembering how Jaina and Thrall worked together back in the battle of Mount Hyjal.

"If you're indeed a Stormrage, why did you attack your uncle Malfurion?'' Keirrastia asked Denasar, who glared at her, making the Void Elf flinch. "He's lost every right to be called that''. Denasar said as he sent a glare at Malfurion, who looked away as he began walking to the courtyard.

"King Anduin, the reason we Illidari have come here is to ask you to let us join in the war against the Burning Legion''. Denasar said to Anduin, explaining his reasons for coming to Stormwind. "We seek to protect our world from the Legion and recover our master who was taken by the Warlock Gul'dan''. Jace added as his words caught the attention of the Alliance's champions.

"You've seen Gul'dan?'' Vahrazlyphii asked the demon hunters in surprise. "Indeed. We saw him in the Vault of the Wardens as he took our master's body''. Kor'vas replied to the Shadow Priest, getting Tyrande to look down in concern. 'Illidan'. Tyrande thought to herself in concern for the Betrayer.

"I understand that you all have no reason to trust us considering what happened in Outland, but please give us a chance. We won't betray your trust''. Denasar begged as he bowed his head, along with Jace and Kor'vas. Anduin was silent as he stared at the three Demon Hunters. However, before he could speak, everyone started hearing voices outside.

"**Thank you!''**

"**You saved us!"**

"**Thank you Demon Hunters!''**

Mutiple voices outside were heard, thanking the Illidari, causing everyone to look down the hall that lead to the exit. "The people are thanking the demon hunters for saving their lives. Anduin, they risked their lives to save the innocent people. I believe it is safe to trust them''. Velen said to the boy king with a smile.

Anduin was silent as he continued to listen to his people thank the Illidari. "Very well, from this day forth you demon hunters are part of the Alliance!" Anduin declared as Denasar, Jace and Kor'vas smiled as they held their right fist to their chest. "We won't fail, your majesty. We will fight with everything we have to protect Azeroth!'' Denasar swore to Anduin as he, Kor'vas and Jace stood up on their feet.

At the courtyard, Malfurion was watching as the civilians surround some demon hunters, thanking them, who were looking a bit overwhelmed at the praise they were receiving. 'This is a mistake. Letting those tainted demon hunters join the Alliance, it is a mistake. They cannot be trusted'. Malfurion thought to himself as he watched a young girl give Altrius an apple, who accepted it with a smile.

Back in the throne room, Anduin had explained to the demon hunters that they could establish a base in the Mage Quarter. "Thank you your majesty. We'll prepare our camp straight away''. Jace thanked Anduin, before he left the castle to begin preparations for their camp.

"One more thing if you don't mind? Do you suspect the Legion will attack Stormwind again?'' Anduin asked Denasar on what he thinks. "I don't think so. They attacked because of their victory on the Broken Shore and because moral was low here. Now that their assault failed, they'll try to invade other territories first''. Kor'vas answered for her husband.

"So we must remain on our guard at all times''. The Panda like creature stated, which Denasar nodded to her. "If you'll excuse us, we must be going now to prepare in case of another Legion Invasion''. Denasar told Anduin as he and Kor'vas began to leave. "Wait Denasar!'' Tyrande said to her adopted son, getting him to stop and turn around to face her.

"What is it?'' Denasar asked his adopted mother, wondering what she needs from him. "There's something I have to show you back at Kalimdor''. Tyrande said to her adopted son, who narrowed his eyes. "You of all people should know that I'm not welcomed back there''. Denasar replied to his mother as he left the castle with Kor'vas following him.

Tyrande sighed as she looked at Anduin. "Please excuse me?'' Tyrande requested to Anduin as she followed after her son and unknowing to her, her daughter-in-law. "He was…interesting wasn't he?" Marken asked as he watched Denasar's back as the Night Elf left the castle. "Indeed he was. But there was something…different about him''. Velen stated as everyone looked at him.

"Different how, Father?'' Vahrazlyphii asked her adopted father in confusion. "He was raised by the Betrayer, left his home to be with his father and became a Demon Hunter. Despite all that, he cares for the innocent and has even changed the Illidari. He seems like a kind person we can trust''. Velen explained with a smile on his face.

"Perhaps you are right Velen. Only time will tell''. Anduin said as he looked down the hall, thinking about Denasar.

Outside of Stormwind Keep, Denasar was having a conversation with his mother while Kor'vas held onto Invincible's reins. "So our people have a new home called Darnassus? I admit that I'm interested to see it, but as far as the civilians of Darnassus know, I'm a traitor''. Denasar told his adopted mother with his arms crossed.

"I know my son, but there is something you need to see. It involves you and Shandris''. Tyrande said to Denasar, who looked like he was narrowing his eyes. "What happened? Did the Legion try something with her'' Denasar asked his mother, worried for Shandris. "Nothing like that has happened. It's just that something important has happened to her that involves you''. Tyrande explained to her son, who continued to have his eyes narrowed before he sighed.

"Can you handle preparations for the camp, Kor'vas?'' Denasar asked his wife as he looked over his shoulder to look at her. "Of course. Take this chance to be with your mother''. Kor'vas replied to her mate with a smile that Denasar returned. "You have my thanks Kor'vas''. Denasar said to the female Demon Hunter before he looked at Invincible.

"Be a good boy and listen to Kor'vas okay''. Denasar told his undead steed as he pats Invincible, who let out an affectionate cry. "I'll see you when you return Denasar''. Kor'vas said to her husband as she mounted Invincible and took to the skies.

Denasar turned to face his mother who was watching Kor'vas leave. "Okay, how do we get to Darnassus?'' Denasar asked his mother, who snapped out of her trance and looked at her son. "With this my child''. Tyrande replied to Denasar as she brought out a Hearthstone.

"A Hearthstone?'' Denasar asked in confusion as he stared at the stone in his mother's hands. "This'll take us back home in the Temple of the Moon straight away. Just as you said, the civilians will think you're a traitor. But stay close to me and everything will be alright''. Tyrande explained to her son, who continued to stare at the stone before he nodded to her.

Tyrande held out her right hand to Denasar, who gently held it with his left hand. "Let's go home my son''. Tyrande said with a smile as the Hearthstone glowed green before both Night Elves disappeared.

* * *

**(In Darnassus)**

The Night Elf capital Darnassus. It became the capital of the Night Elves after Suramar disappeared 10 thousand years ago. Recently, the Gilneas people have started to live in Darnassus after they were saved by the Night Elves when their home was invaded by the Horde.

Inside the Temple of the Moon, a green flash appeared before it disappeared to reveal Denasar and Tyrande next to the lake. "Welcome to Darnassus, Denasar''. Tyrande said with a smile as she and Denasar let go of each other's hands.

Denasar was silent as he looked up at the statue, before he walked to the entrance, wanting to see his people's new home. The moment Denasar stepped outside, he smiled at seeing the beautiful city. 'I must admit that this place is beautiful'. Denasar thought to himself with a smile.

"A Demon Hunter!'' A female voice called out, getting Denasar to narrow his eyes as his left hand shot out and caught the glaive that was thrown at him from the left. Denasar heard a gasp, getting him to turn left to see two Sentinel guards glaring at him. "Is that anyway to greet a fellow Night Elf?'' Denasar asked as he dropped the glaive.

"Any Night Elf that's become a Demon Hunter has no right to step foot into our city!'' One of the Sentinels exclaimed, glaring at Denasar. 'Just as I thought. Such simple minded imbeciles to judge those who followed my father instead of their preciouses Archdruid'. Denasar thought to himself in disappointment.

"Stand down sisters. He's with me!'' Tyrande commanded as she walked out of the temple, getting the two Sentinels to look at her in shock. "B-But High Priestess, he's a Demon Hunter. A traitor for following the Betrayer!'' One of the Sentinels exclaimed, making Denasar chuckle at her words.

"It amazes me at how simple minded most people are for thinking my father ever wanted to hurt our people. When in reality, he was protecting our people far better than that so called Archdruid''. Denasar commented with a smirk, getting the two Sentinels to look at him in anger.

"Who do you think you are saying that the Betrayer is superior to our leader Malfurion!?'' One of the Sentinels demanded, making Denasar smirked as he looked at the two female Night Elves with his burning eyes. "Illidan Stormrage's son, Denasar Stormrage''. Denasar introduced himself, making the two Sentinels widen their eyes in complete shock.

Denasar was well known to the Night Elf population for being the adopted son of the High Priestess and a hero for his deeds in the third war. "Y-Y-You're…'' One of the Sentinels struggled to say as Tyrande walked up to Denasar and placed her hand on his shoulder. "My son''. Tyrande said with a smile as the two Sentinels gasped, before they bowed down.

"Please forgive us!'' The two sentinels begged as Denasar waved his hand. "Tch, you're forgiven''. Denasar said as the two sentinels ran as fast as they could from Denasar. "What do you think of our home so far?'' Tyrande asked her son as she and him began to walk down the bridge.

"It's beautiful, I'll admit. I'm just wondering why humans are here''. Denasar replied to his mother as they passed by some civilians, who watched Denasar with wide eyes. "We helped them when their home was overrun by the Horde. We offered them a new home when their home was taken from them''. Tyrande explained to her son as they passed by 2 playing Night Elf children, who were looking at Denasar in awe.

"I understand. You simply followed your heart's desire and that's why you're the leader of our people''. Denasar said with a smile as Tyrande blushed at her son's praise. "You praise me too highly my son''. Tyrande said to the new lord of the Illidari, passing by a couple of Sentinels who gasped at their High Priestess's words.

"Mother, there is something I wish to know. Why did you marry that hypocrite?'' Denasar asked his mother, wanting to hear from her why she married the Archdruid. Tyrande looked down at the ground, avoiding Denasar's gaze. "That…is a discussion for another time my son. Know that it was for our people''. Tyrande said to her son as the two left the Night Elf capital.

"Very well. How has Shandris been since 10 years ago?'' Denasar asked the High Priestess, deciding to drop the subject. "She has been well, however she often thinks of you. She…told me that she went to Outland to search for you''. Tyrande replied Denasar, who looked down. "Did she…tell you of what we did?'' Denasar asked his mother as he could feel his heart beat a little faster.

"Indeed she did. I didn't scold her for her actions. Ever since you two were young, I knew that one day that the both of you were destined to be more than brother and sister''. Tyrande said to the heir of the Illidari, who looked back at her. "You're not upset?'' Denasar asked in surprise as the High Priestess smiled.

"No I'm not. I'm happy that you two finally admitted your feelings for each other. Soon you'll see what your feelings lead too''. Tyrande said to Denasar as they arrived in front of a tree-like house.

"She lives here?'' Denasar asked as he stared at the house. "At first she lived in the capital, but after a…unexpected turn of advents she decided to live here''. Tyrande told her son as she turned around to face him. "Could you wait here for a moment? I first need to speak to her''. Tyrande requested, making Denasar look at her in confusion before he nodded to her.

"I understand''. Denasar replied to the High Priestess, who smiled at him. "Before I go…may I look upon your face?'' Tyrande asked the Demon Hunter, who was silent for a few moments before he began to take his helmet off. First he pulled the hood down and then took the helmet off, showing his face to the High Priestess.

His eyes were covered by a black blindfold like his father's ones, covering the glowing green orbs that replaced his once golden eyes. His face had matured since Tyrande last saw him and there were three cuts under his eyes.

Tyrande felt tears in her eyes at seeing her son's once innocent face now turned to battle scar face. "Your eyes…'' Tyrande stuttered as she placed her left hand on Denasar's check, who placed his hand over hers. "I sacrificed my eyes to obtain the power to protect our home''. Denasar told the High Priestess as he looked down at the ground.

"My son…you've given so much for our world. I wish I could have done something to help you and your father''. Tyrande said in regret that both Illidan and Denasar fought for the people of Azeroth, who saw them as nothing but monsters. "Your role was to protect our people. My role was to help father destroy the Legion. It is too late to change the past, all we can do is secure our future''. Denasar told his mother who smiled at his words.

"You are right, my child. I hope what you see today gives you more to fight for''. Tyrande said as she left his side and walked towards the tree-like house, leaving Denasar who hide behind a tree and watched her.

The High Priestess knocked on the door two times before she waited. It was silent for a few seconds, before the door opened to reveal her daughter and Denasar's adopted sister, Shandris Feathermoon.

She was as beautiful as Denasar remembered when he last saw her. Her beautiful blue hair in a ponytail, her silver eyes and her whitish skin, Shandrish now wore black like armor with a headpiece as a helmet. She currently had no weapons on her, but Denasar knew that even without one, Shandris was deadly.

"Tyrande…I thought you were at Stormwind for King Varian's funeral''. Shandris greeted her mother, seemly surprised to see the High Priestess back so soon. "I was, however the Legion attempted to assassinate us''. Tyrande told her daughter who looked shocked. "What!? Was anyone killed?'' Shandris asked the High Priestess, worried if anyone died.

"It is alright. An old friend saved us from the Legion. I brought him here for you to speak to him''. Tyrande explained to Shandris who looked confused at her words. "An old friend?'' Shandris asked in confusion as Tyrande nodded. "I think its best that you two talk to each other alone, while I go get the little one''. Tyrande said to Shandris who was still confused, but nodded before she let the High Priestess in.

Shandris walked out of her house, closing the door behind her before she started looking around. Denasar hesitated for a moment before he stepped forward, getting Shandris to look his way before she froze.

Both Night Elves were silent for a few moments as they stared at each other. Soon Denasar started walking towards her with Shandris walking to him before they both stopped in front of each other. "Shandris…''. Denasar said softly as he smiled at her, who in response…

**Smack!**

Slapped him in the face, making Denasar look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I just needed to check if you were real''. Shandris apologized to Denasar who smiled.

**Smack!**

Shandris slapped the Heir to the Illidari again, making him chuckle. "I probably deserved that''. Denasar said as he held his left check that Shandris slapped twice. "By Elune, you did. Do you have any idea how worried for you I was when I heard about the Black Temple? I thought you died?'' Shandris questioned as she crossed her arms and gave Denasar a glare.

Chuckling a little, Denasar rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I worried you so much, but it couldn't be helped. I was sealed away 10 years ago and have only recently awakened. I'm sorry I made you worry so much''. Denasar apologized as he placed his hands on Shandris's shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

Shandris sighed a bit before she placed her hands on Denasar's checks. Denasar's checks turned a little red as Shandris smiled happily at him. "I'm…just happy that you've come home…to me''. Shandris said to Denasar before she brought his face down and claimed his lips with her own.

Denasar widened his eyes before he slowly closed them as he wrapped his arms around Shandris's waits, pressing her against him. The kiss lasted for a minute before both Night Elves pulled away from each other. "Don't ever disappear like that again''. Shandris said to Denasar in a gentle tone.

"I promise. I've missed so much that's happened, I don't want to miss anything else''. Denasar replied to Shandris who continued smiling at him. "How's Kor'vas?'' Shandris asked Denasar, who looked a little nervous. "She's doing well. She's currently at Stormwind preparing our camp''. Denasar replied to Shandris, telling her about his mate.

The leader of the Sentinels smiled at Denasar's words. Shandris had met the female Demon Hunter when she went searching for Denasar 10 years ago in Outland.

* * *

**(Flashback to 10 years and 2 months ago)**

Flying in the air in Zangarmarsh was Shandris Feathermoon riding her hippogryph Jai'alator. You may be wondering why the leader of the sentinels was here in outland? The answer was simple.

She was searching for her adopted brother, Denasar Stormrage.

Ever since Denasar left with his father Illidan Stormrage, Shandris had felt sad and alone without him. She had heard he returned during the battle for Mount Hyyjal and aided the Alliance and Horde. She had tried to find him, but he left before she had the chance. The next few months Shandris had been to many places that held many memories of her and Denasar.

Word that Tyrande and Malfurion travelled to the Broken Isles to capture Illidan reached Shandris fast. However, they left before she could join them, but she hoped that they'd bring Denasar back. So that she could be with him again, to hug him, to practice with him…

To tell him that she loves him.

That's right, Shandris Feathermoon was in love with her adopted brother Denasar Stromrage. She remembered the day she met him as if it was yesterday. After the Legion destroyed her home, she tried to escape the horde of Demons. Kur'talos Ravencrest and his army of Night Elves saved her and slayed the Demons. Later that night, she was alone at the camp before two people approached her.

Tyrande Whisperwind and her adopted son Denasar Stormrage.

They both comfort and stayed with her. Denasar, despite being a year older than she was, told her he understood her pain of losing her family. He told her how his parents were killed and was left alone, crying in the forest, until Illidan and Tyrande found him.

Illidan comforted the child and decided to adopt him as his son. Tyrande agreed with Illidan's decision and helped raise Denasar as her son as well. Shandris felt better after hearing his story and knowing that he knows her pain.

Since than, they became close friends that always had each other's back. When she secretly followed Tyrande into battle, Denasar joined her instead of forcing her back. They battled together with both Night Elves always at each other's side.

When the war ended and Illidan was imprisoned, Denasar tried everything he could to free him. When Malfurion sealed Denasar's memories of Illidan away, both she and Tyrande were the only ones against it, but nothing there was nothing they could do.

Tyrande, Denasar and Shandris spent 10 thousand years together as they lead their people since Queen Azshara sold them out to the Legion. Originally, Denasar was meant to be the leader of the Sentinels, but instead he chose her to be leader, saying she was a better leader then him.

During those years together, Shandris fell more and more in love with Denasar, but never had the courage to tell him. When the Legion returned, Denasar and her worked together to evacuate as many Night Elf villages as possible. However on the night Illidan killed the Dreadlord Tichondrius, she wasn't there by her brother's side and he left with the Betrayer.

When Tyrande and Malfurion returned home, Shandris was overjoyed, thinking that they brought Denasar back. However, Tyrande told her daughter that Denasar didn't come back with them and left Azeroth with Illidan. Shandris began to shed tears at the news before she burst into tears when Tyrande told her that Denasar misses her.

After a few years with the creation of Teldrasil and Darnassus, Shandris heard word that, the Alliance and Horde had journeyed to Outland to battle Illidan's forces. For the rest of that day, Shandris stayed in the temple, thinking about Denasar and his fate.

Finally, she decided to travel to Outland herself and find him. So here she was, searching everywhere in Outland for the son of the Betrayer. "Jai'alator, let's make camp and rest for the Night''. Shandris said to her trusted hippogryph, who let out a cry as it flew down to the ground.

Later on that night, Shandris was sitting down in front of a fire with Jai'alator asleep next to her. Shandris sighed in exhaustion as she placed her bow down next to her. She has been in Outland for 2 weeks now, searching for her adopted brother. Shandris was sure that her absence was noticed by now back at Teldrasil, but she didn't care. All that matter to her right now was finding Denasar. "Where are you… Denasar?'' Shandris whispered to herself as she continued to watch the fire.

"Is that you Shandris?''

A familiar voice asked from behind, making the leader of the Sentinels widen her eyes in surprise. "Denasar!'' Shandris cried out in joy as she jolted to her feet and turned around to see her brother.

Only for her to gasp in surprise at what she saw. In his Vindictive Gladiator's Felskin Armor was Denasar, only he was different. Green Demon Hunter tattoos on his body that Shandris could see on his chest, long horns similar to Illidan's horns. His eyes covered by a black blindfold, only glowing green eyes was glowing through the blindfold.

All of these were signs of a Demon Hunter.

"Mother moon, what happened to you?'' Shandris asked in disbelief as Denasar walked up to her before he…hugged her. Shandris widened her eyes in disbelief before a smile grew on her face as she returned the hug.

After a few more seconds of hugging, Denasar pulled away to look at Shandris who looked up at the taller Night Elf. "What are you doing here in Outland?'' Denasar asked the leader of the Sentinels, wondering why she's here in Outland. "I…I came looking for you. I've been worried about you since you left''. Shandris replied to the Demon Hunter as she looked down at his Demon Hunter tattoos.

"What happened to you?'' Shandris asked as she laid her right hand on Denasar's chest who looked down at his Demon Hunter tattoos. "Father found a way to create more Demon Hunters. I asked him to make the first Demon Hunter of his army, that's how I'm a Demon Hunter now''. Denasar explained to Shandris as he held her hand with his right hand.

Shandris looked up at her brother's face again. "Why?'' Shandris asked in disbelief that he choose to become this. "…The Burning Legion will invade Azeroth again. In order to gain the power to protect our home, I choose to make the same sacrifice that my father did. I am not the only that made that sacrifice, more Night and Blood Elves are joining us and becoming Demon Hunters as well. We are called the Illidari''. Denasar explained to Shandris as he gently pulled her hand away from his chest.

"Denasar!'' A female voice called out, getting both Night Elves's attention. They turned around to see a female Night Elf Demon Hunter standing a few feet away from Denasar. She had short horns on her head, a purplish black blindfold, blueish black short hair, pinkish Night Elf skin, green Demon hunter tattoos and glowing green eyes. **(She's wearing the same armor in the Harbingers Illidan cut scene)**

"Kor'vas''. Denasar spoke the female Demon Hunter's name as Kor'vas walked to his side and glared at Shandris with narrowed eyes. "Who's this? Does she wish to join us?'' Kor'vas asked Denasar as she looked Shandris up and down. "No she doesn't. Kor'vas, this is Shandris Fathermoon, my adopted sister''. Denasar introduced Shandris to Kor'vas who softened her glare.

"Ah yes, I remember that you told me about her''. Kor'vas said to Denasar, remembering when he told her about his adopted sister. "Shandris, this is Kor'vas Bloodthorn, my wife''. Denasar introduced Kor'vas to Shandris, causing the leader of the Sentinels to widen her eyes in complete utter shock.

"Y-Y-Y-Your w-w-wife?'' Shandris asked in complete shock that Denasar married someone. "Indeed. Denasar taught me everything he knows about being a Demon Hunter. Lord Illidan gave us his blessing and allowed us to be married''. Kor'vas said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Denasar's left arm and lean her head against his shoulder.

Shandris was silent as she stared down at the ground. "Why…?'' Shandris asked as both Denasar and Kor'vas looked at her in confusion. "Shandris?'' Denasar asked in concern for her, before his eyes widened as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you marry someone else?!'' Shandris demanded as both Demon Hunters watched her in surprise.

"Do you have any idea how strong my feelings for you were!? Even though you were my brother, my feelings grew stronger each day!? I couldn't stop myself…from falling in love with you!'' Shandris called out in sadness as both Denasar and Kor'vas gasped in disbelief.

"Y-Y-You love me? As in more than a brother?'' Denasar asked in disbelief that Shandris had feelings for him the whole time. "Yes, I did ever since we met!'' Shandris screamed out at Denasar as she collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

Both Demon Hunters stared at the leader of the Sentinels before Kor'vas looked at her mate. "She's telling no lie. I can tell she really does love you''. Kor'vas said to her mate, getting Denasar to look at her. "I…I…I…'' Denasar struggled as he looked at Shandris's crying form, wanting to end her suffering.

"…You love her to, right?'' Kor'vas asked her mate as Denasar looked back at her. "I won't be upset if you hold feelings for her as well''. Kor'vas added as Denasar sighed. "Very well, I…love Shandris as well. I thought she didn't feel the same and kept my feelings to myself''. Denasar admitted in defeat, expecting Kor'vas to explode in rage.

Surprisingly she didn't. She continued to watch Shandris before she sighed. "I…am willing to share you with her''. Kor'vas said, making Denasar widen his eyes in shock. "You…cannot be serious?'' Denasar asked in disbelief, but Kor'vas shook her head. "I'm not. I shall leave you two alone for an hour. I'll continue scouting the area and return soon''. Kor'vas said to her mate before she left.

Denasar was silent as he continued to watch Shandris before he walked up and kneeled down in front of her. Denasar gently placed his right hand on Shandris's chin, getting her to stop her crying and look at him with tears. "My sister…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…my feelings for you are the same as yours''. Denasar gently spoke to Shandris before he claimed her lips with his own.

Shandris quickly wrapped her arms around Denasar's neck, deepening the kiss as she now cried tears of happiness. The two Night Elves let their feelings for each other bloom that night.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

"I honestly still have a hard time believing that we did that''. Denasar said as he looked down in embarrassment. "Well we did. That night we mated and...you got a second mate''. Shandris said with a smile as she placed her left hand on Denasar's check.

"There's something I've been wondering for a while. Mother said she something happened that involves us? What happened?'' Denasar asked Shandris, wanting to know what the big secret is. Shandris smiled at Denasar before she looked back at her house.

It was at that moment that the front door opened to reveal Tyrande, only she was holding something in her hands.

It was…a young female Night Elf child.

She looked to be 9-years-old, her skin was like Shandris's skin. She had short purple hair like Denasar's hair in a ponytail, and her eyes were golden. Her face was the exact same as Shandris's face. She had the same red markings on her face that Shandris has and was wearing a white dress.

Denasar had wide eyes at the sight of the child as Tyrande handed the child over to Shandris, who held the little girl lovingly. "Who…is that?'' Denasar asked as he looked at the child, who was looking at him in a nervous way.

Shandris looked at the child with pure love in her eyes, who was still looking at Denasar. "This is Vessaelaria…my daughter''. Shandris said as she looked at Denasar, who slowly started to widen his eyes. "Our daughter''. Shandris finished as she placed the now revealed child of her and Denasar on the ground on her feet.

Denasar stared at Vessaelaria in shock for a few seconds before he knelt down in front of her. "…Hi there Vessaelaria. My name is Denasar, it's nice to meet you''. Denasar gently greeted his daughter, who slowly started to walk to him. "D-D-Daddy!'' Vessaelaria called out as she jumped at Denasar, wrapping her arms around him who widened his eyes before he hugged her back.

Shandris and Tyrande watched with smiles on their faces as father and daughter finally had the chance to hold each other. The moonlight shined down on them all, as if Elune herself was smiling down on them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Orgrimmar)**

Outside of the capital of the Horde, Orgrimmar, Kayn Sunfury sighed in exhaustion as he pulled his Warglaive out of a dead Felblade. Like in Stormwind, the Legion attacked the capital of the Horde in hopes to kill the leaders of the Horde. Fortunately, the Blood Elf Demon Hunters and champions of the Horde saved the day.

Speaking of the champions of the Horde, Kayn turned to look up at the platform where they stood with the new Warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner, Baine Bloodhoof and Lor'themar Theron.

One of them was Lady Xandreni who was still in her armor that she wore when she brought her fellow Blood Elves here. Another one of the Champions of the Horde was an Undead Forsaken Rouge named Alcouris. He had long Purple hair, yellow eyes, pale skin and he didn't have a jaw, leaving his hanging toung exposed. He had armor on called 'Felblade Armor'' **(Mythic) **on. He had two one-handed swords called 'Maladath, Runed Blade of the Black Flight' and 'Tempered Vis'kag the Bloodletter'.

Another one of the champions of the Horde was a bluish green skin orc called Makuskar. He had orange eyes, purple hair with a ponytail and a purple goatee beard. Makuskar was an Enhancemen Shaman, easily the second strongest one only behind Thrall. He wore armor called 'Embrace of the Living Mountain' **(Mythic ) **and two one-handed Axes called 'Doom's Edge' and 'Replica Blood Guard's Cleaver'.

Makuskar is an old friend of Thrall and his mate Aggra, having been taught by Drek'thar himself. He's one of the Horde's oldest Champions, having been part of the Battle of Mount Hyjal. When Garrosh Hellscream became Warchief, Makuskar often disobeyed his orders and instead continued to obey Thrall's orders.

Makuskar was there to witness Thrall and Garrosh's final battle on Draenor and watched Thrall end the former Warchief's life.

Kayn looked at another of the Horde's Champions. A light blue skin Troll that had red spikey hair that defied gravity, two sharp tusks, white and orange face paint and red eyes. This Troll's name was Gortkaluz, a Destruction Warlock. He was a trusted friend of the now dead Warchief Vol'jin and a great hero of the Horde having killed Deathwing's consort Sintharia and many other threats.

Gortkaluz wielded a staff called 'Replica Staff of Gul'dan', a replica staff that belonged to the Gul'dan of this universe instead of the Gul'dan that works for the Legion. He had an armor called 'Deathrattle Regalia' **(Mythic) **on, but his feet were visible.

That only left him.

Kayn looked at the last, not to mention, greatest Champion the Horde had, who was currently next to Sylvanas Windrunner.

A Blood Elf Death Night named was Deathsword.

Deathsword was once a Paladin before his death at the Lich King's hands. Back then, he had a different name called Nirel, a kind hearted and honourable person. Another thing that made him different was that…

He was Sylvanas Windrunner's husband.

Deathsword and Sylvanas knew each other since they were children and were very close. They got married when they became of age with the two Elves very happy to spend their lives together. However when Arthas invaded their home and Sylvanas was turned into a Banshee, Nirel was in despair.

In his despair, he abandoned his old name and took up a new name, Deathsword.

He choose that name because he swore that he would be the sword who would bring death to the Lich King himself for ruining his life. However, after his death at a failed attempt to kill the Lich King, he became one of the many Death Knights.

When he and the Ebon Blade were freed from the Lich King's hold, he joined the Horde where he found his wife Sylvanas again, who was happy to see her husband again. In the campaign in Northrend, it was Deathsword that stroke the final blow to the Lich King.

However even with the Lich King gone, the scars he left in Azeroth would never fade. Even as a Death Knight, Deathsword became the greatest champion of the Horde, even stronger then the Alliance's greatest champion Marken. Deathsword had pale skin, white spiky hair that defied gravity and glowing rune eyes.

The Death Knight was wearing armor called 'Demongaze Armor' **(Mythic) **and wielded two Sabers of the Ebon Blade.

Now that Sylvanas was Warchief, Deathsword would have power over the Horde now. However, Deathsword gave off this presence that promised Death to whoever opposed him and Sylvanas. Something about this Death Knight reminded Kayn about Denasar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Now was not the time to think about that. Lady Xandreni had arranged a meeting between him and the Warchief to discuss their allegiances to each other to end the Legion. Kayn took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he began to descend to the platform to speak with the Banshee Queen.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the changes I made like with Altrius and Kayn. I personally liked having the two around and decided to have them both stay with the Illidari. Also I hope you like my parings that were mentioned in the chapter.**

**Also Denasar's hair style is short with a ponytail held by a metal band and had two side fringes on the sides. I mentioned this just to clear confusion.**

**If anyone is gonna ask about the Void Elf, I'm an Elf lover and like the Void Elves very much so I decided to have one in my story. Next chapter is probablly gonna take awhile, but I'll get to it. Only problem is what to do next chapter. Until then, see ya and happy Warcraft playing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, it's been a long time. This chapter has proven bigger than last chapter, also I've got good news. Lately, I've watched Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. After watching those, I've decided to add a Dwarf and Tauren champion. The Dwarf will be a Protection Paladin and the Tauren will be a Protection Druid, they'll be the Tanks of the group. Now for some questions answered.**

**Guest: You are rather rude, you know that?**

**Altajir95: Glad you like it.**

**Vincent Balmes: Respectfully, you can't force someone to do what you want. If you're gonna make a story, please do one based on your own ideas.**

**Now I have something to ask. Did you guys not like how Illidan didn't return to Azeroth. I think I can change his fate and have him return to Azeroth with Denasar, but I'd like your opinions on the idea. Also, in Shadowlands, what kind of Covenant should a Demon Hunter go too, I'm curios on what you guys think. Another thing I'd like to ask is do any of you have Invincible and how many tries did it take to get it. Please answer in a review.**

** Now, enjoy the chapter and I've added a scene of each champion getting their Artifacts.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Legendary artifacts.**

It has been two months since the failed assassination attempt of Stormwind and Orgrimmar thanks to the Illidari's aid. Denasar has spent most of his time with Shandris and their daughter Vessaelaria. Denasar found out that Vessaelaria was very skilled at using a bow. He may have been a little rusty at using a bow, but Denasar taught her all he knew at archery.

Denasar has spent some time getting to know the champions of the Alliance, despite keeping on guard in case the Legion tried another assassination attempt. He and Vahrazlyphii became quick friends since the Shadow Priest saw that Denasar was a good person that cared for life and has decided if he ever needed someone to heal him, she'll do it for him.

Keirrastia also became a quick friend since she was an elf herself and was actually good friends with both Shandris and Vessaelaria. The two had a small competition of whoever was better at using a bow. The Void Elf had challenged the demon hunter when she heard from Shandris that he used to use a bow and was a better archer than her.

Despite being rusty, Denasar actually did very well against the Void Elf, having got a tie with her. Keirrastia was very impressed, so she decided that she'll trust Denasar, who was happy to gain the Void Elf's trust.

Reugus was a…hard nut to crack. He actually challenged Denasar to a fight, who was surprised at the challenge, but accepted. The Night Elf and Worgen fought for 2 hours before Denasar finally defeated him, but Reugus put up a good fight. After the fight, he told Denasar that he liked him and will trust him.

The Worgen explained that he understands people by fighting them, and since Denasar fought with honor and didn't cheat, that meant he was an honorable elf to Reugus. Denasar cracked a smile at Reugues's words, liking the Worgen very much as well and looked forward to their next fight.

Marken had watched Denasar and Reugues's battle himself and was honestly surprised that the Demon Hunter had won. He decided to fight Denasar himself and see if Reugues's words about Denasar were correct. He even wagered his title as the Alliance's strongest champion at stake.

Denasar asked what Marken wanted if he won, which the Paladin explained that if he won, he would take the demon hunter's life. Denasar accepted and what a battle they had. Marken kept healing and enchanting spells onto himself, while Denasar kept using his speed to dodge most of the Paladin's attacks.

The Paladin even forced Denasar to transform into his demon form, which won him the battle. When Marken was kneeling down on the ground in defeat, Denasar offered a helping hand, which the Paladin accepted. Marken saw that Denasar wasn't like the demons of the Burning Legion and accepted him as his friend.

Denasar and Ilthiel were…not on speaking terms. During these two months, Denasar found out that Ilthiel wanted Shandris as his mate, but he would be damned if he let that Druid touch her. Whenever the two would cross paths, they'd flat out ignore each other. They haven't even had a practice battle or anything. If was as if Denasar and Ilthiel were like their fathers in the past towards each other.

So far things have been peacefully with the Legion randomly invading different areas. Denasar, along with the champions of the Alliance, were apart of the battles, helping defend against the Legion and always successfully driving the Demons back. However Denasar had a bad feeling like something bad was gonna happen soon.

During these two months, the Horde and Alliance have made a temporary alliance to deal with the Burning Legion. Keirrastia told Denasar about the champions of the Horde and about their strongest warrior, the Death Knight Deathsword.

Death Knights. The mention of that name brought back memories for Denasar about Arthas and how he almost ended his father's life. The heir to the Illidari felt angered that he didn't take part in the campaign against the Lich King to get his revenge on the Death Knight, but felt pleased that he was dead now.

Keirrastia told Denasar that Deathsword was her uncle, being married to her aunt, who is the new Warchief of the Horde. Denasar learned that Deathsword used to be a Paladin before Arthas came and invaded his home, Silvermoon City. Denasar started to get impressed as Keirrastia told him that Deathsword delivered the final blow to the Lich King and is the strongest champion that the Horde has.

Interested in fighting the Death Knight, Denasar began training with the other champions of the Alliance. Meanwhile with the Illidari, they've started to get respect from both the Horde and Alliance with the civilians of Stormwind still grateful to them for saving their lives.

However, they've been searching for a base of operation for the battle against the Legion, but found nothing yet. Kayn and Altrius have put aside their differences and have started working together, but still had issues with each other.

Denasar took Kor'vas and Allari to Teldrassil to meet Shandris and Vessaelaria with both female Demon Hunters adoring the little Night Elf girl. Shandris and Kor'vas greeted each other nicely, though Kor'vas did seem a little jealous that she wasn't the first one to give birth to Denasar's child.

Right now currently, Denasar was with Shandris and Vessaelaria at Teldrassil. The three Night Elves were outside the tree house with Denasar helping Vessaelaria with her skills at a bow, while Shandris was watching the two with a smile of pure happiness on her face.

"Alright Vessaelaria, focus. Using a bow and arrow is good at keeping a distance from the enemy, but you'll be at a disadvantage if they get to close. That's why it's good to have an animal companion with you, like how your aunt Keirrastia has different animals with her. Also don't fight against nature, fight with it''. Denasar told his daughter, kneeling down next to her, who had a special bow in her arms. The bow wasn't like any normal bow, it was called 'Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury', a gift from Keirrastia for the young Night Elf child. The young Night Elf was currently aiming a bow at a practice dummy.

Vessaelaria nodded to her father without looking at him as she closed her eyes to feel nature. The winds blow softly as both Vessaelaria and Shandris' hair blew in the breeze. Vessaelaria slowly aimed her arrow into the sky, before she fired it.

The arrow glided through the air, before the wind blew it down to the practice dummy, striking right at the center of the stomach. Vessaelaria opened her eyes as a wild smile grew on her face at seeing she landed a bullseye. "Well done''. Denasar praised his daughter as Vessaelaria wrapped her arms around her father in a hug.

Shandris walked over to her lover and daughter, before she knelt down next to them. "Are you enjoying your time with your father, sweetheart?'' Shandris asked her daughter, who looked at her with a happy smile. "Yes, mother. Being with father is so much fun". Vessaelaria replied to her mother with a happy smile, making both of her parents smile happily at her.

However, Denasar sensed magic nearby, making him look to see an arcane anomaly floating towards them. "Khadgar". Denasar said with narrowed eyes, getting Shandris and Vessaelaria to finally notice the arcane anomaly.

"**Greetings Denasar. Word has reached me of your efforts to push back against Legion Invading forces. I am reluctant to interrupt such important work and time with your family, but I could use your help in a matter of…diplomacy. I fear I am about to anger an old friend. Dalaran has been repositioned to defend the Eastern Kingdoms. You'll find it over Deadwing Pass, just above Karazhan. Please join me here''. **Khadgar's voice was heard through the anomaly, before the creature disappeared, leaving the family alone.

Denasar was silent for a few seconds, before he looked at Shandris, who was looking at him in concern. "…You don't have to go. I'm sure everything will be all right without you there at Dalaran. Just stay here, with us''. Shandris tried to persuade her love into staying here with her and their daughter.

"You know full well I have to go. The Legion still holds father's body, and I cannot allow them to keep and use it to destroy what he sought to protect. I'm sorry Shandris, but I won't run from the Legion''. Denasar said to his love, who looked down in sadness before she looked back at the demon hunter, laying her right hand on his chest.

"Swear to Elune that you'll come back when this… nightmare is over. I don't want to loose you again''. Shandris said to Denasar, who nodded to her without a second thought, before he looked at his daughter, who looked as worried as her mother. "Don't worry my little princess. Nothing could stop me from seeing you again, not even Sargeras himself''. Denasar said to his daughter as he pats Vessaelaria's head, who still looked worried.

"You promise, father?'' Vessaelaria asked her father, who continued to smile at her. "I swear it, my little one''. Denasar replied to the young Night Elf child, who finally smiled at her father. "I know you will, because you're the strongest in the world!" Vessaelaria called out with a smile, making Denasar chuckle.

"May Elune forever protect you''. Shandris said to her love, who stood up on his feet. "I know she will. If mother asks where I went, tell her that Khadgar sent a message for me to come to Dalaran". Denasar told Shandris, who nodded to him, before Denasar turned around and started running.

Denasar let out a sharp whistle, receiving a cry as Invincible flew down next to him, which the demon hunter jumped onto the Undead Horse's saddle. "Let's go Invincible!" Denasar told his undead steed as he grabbed the reins, getting a cry from Invincible, who took to the skies.

Shandris and Vessaelaria watched Denasar ride Invincible into the sky before he soon left their sights. 'Denasar… I love you. Please come back to us someday'. Shandris thought to herself as she prayed to the Goddess for Denasar to return to her and their daughter.

* * *

**(Sometime later)**

Denasar has had a little long journey to Dalaran. First he had to fly over to the Draenei's capital city, the Exodar to take the portal to Stormwind instead of taking the boat there. Once he reached the capital of the Alliance, Denasar rode Invincible for a good two hours before they finally reached Dalaran above Karazhan.

Invincible landed on Krasus landing, with the Demon Hunter dismounting his undead steed. Denasar looked around as he stroke Invincible's neck. "If Khadgar called me here, he must have called the others''. Denasar said to himself, seeing both Alliance and Horde soldiers here in Dalaran.

"Indeed he did!'' A familiar voice called out, getting Denasar to look up to see the Champions of the Alliance above him, riding their own Mounts.

Marken was riding on a golden dragon with parts of armor on it. This dragon was called the Heart of the Aspects. Reugus, in human form, was riding on an Azure Dragon of the Blue Dragon Flight. Vahrazlyphii was riding what appeared to be a dragon of a different kind from the ones Denasar has seen in his life. This Dragon was called an Enchanted Fey Dragon.

Keirrastia was riding on a Silver Covenant Hippogryph that she received as a gift from her aunt a few years back. Ilthiel was riding a Cenarion War Hippogryph, a gift that Malfurion gave to him.

"You're all here". Denasar said as the champions of the Alliance had their mounts land, before dismounting them. "We received a message from Khadgar to come to Dalaran as soon as possible''. Marken told the heir of the Illidari, stroking the Heart of the Aspects' neck. "He told us that he even sent a message to the champions of the Horde''. Reugus added in, patting his drake.

"Looks like we arrived before they did''. Vahrazlyphii commented as she turned left and right to spot one of the Horde's champions, but didn't spot any of them. "Do you know why we were called here, Denasar?'' Keirrastia asked her comrade, curious on why the Archmage called them here.

"I believe he called us here to help convince the other council members of Dalaran to allow the Horde back here''. Denasar replied to the Void Elf, having been thinking why his old friend needed their help. "Ha! Good luck with that! Jaina will never allow the Horde back here in Dalarn. Have you forgotten the Purge of Dalaran?'' Ilthiel asked his comrades, who grew silent at his words.

"Wait…Jaina's here? What happened to her? Why does she seem to hate the Horde? And what's this 'Purge of Dalaran?" Denasar questioned his new comrades, still not knowing why his old comrade hates the Horde now. The Champions of the Alliance were silent, before Keirrastia spoke to the demon hunter.

"I'll explain everything on the way to the Violet Citadel. Please follow me''. Keirrastia requested as she began leading the way to the Violet Citadel with the other champions of the Alliance following her. The Void Elf explained to the Night Elf Demon Hunter how the Horde, under Garrosh Hellscream's command destroyed Theramore.

During the battle, many lives were lost on both sides. Keirrastia told Denasar that her uncle Rhonin sacrificed himself to save Jaina from a mana bomb. The bomb took many lives, including the life of Jaina's young apprentice Kinndy Sparkshine. Since then, Jaina has hated the Horde, even though they helped overthrow Garrosh.

"Such pain and lose. This… Garrosh Hellscream deserved a slow and painfull death!'' Denasar growled out in rage as the champions of the Alliance finally reached the Violet Citadel and began walking up the steps. "The cowardly Orc is already dead. Thrall got the chance that we didn't''. Marken told his comrade, his hands in fist at remembering what the evil warchief did to his old friend.

"Ahh, there you all are!" Khadgar called out from the right side of the entrance to the citadel, getting the Alliance Champions's attention. "How was the flight in? Seems we moved Dalaran from one dark, gloomy land to another. At least it's warmer here. And I must admit, being so close to Karazhan brings back many memories''. Khadgar said to the champions of the Alliance, taking a moment to look at the once great tower that the Guardian Medivh lived in.

"Khadgar, where is my uncle Deathsword?" Keirrastia asked the Archmage, wondering where her uncle could be. "Deathsword and the other champions of the Horde are running a bit late. They'll arrive soon though''. Khadgar replied to the Void Elf, who looked a little disapointed.

"Why have you called us here, Khadgar?" Denasar asked his old friend, who faced him. "The Legion's attacks will only intensify. We must do whatever is necessary to boster our strength". Khadgar began to explain as Denasar crossed his arms. "It is for that reason that you wish to allow the Horde back into Dalaran, correct?" Denasar questioned the Archmage, who nodded to him with a smile.

"Correct. I will propose that we invite the Horde back into the Kirin Tor. To certain colleagues on the Council, this will be…controversial''. Khadgar began as he walked closer to the entrance into the citadel.

"Jaina's not gonna like this''. Reugus stated with a low growl, which Khadgar nodded in agreement. "Indeed she won't. That is why I asked for all of you. You all have history with the Horde and close friends, especially you two, Denasar and Keirrastia''. Khadgar explained, getting the Void Elf and Night Elf's attention.

"Your aunt is now warchief of the Horde, Keirrastia. Not to mention, your uncle is the Horde's greatest champion. Unlike Jaina, you don't bear hatred to the Horde for the death of your uncle". Khadgar explained as Keirrastia rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

"The monster responsible for my uncle's death and my aunt's saddness is already dead. He was responsible, not the Horde''. Keirrastia said in sadness, remembering her beloved uncle Rhonin and the happy times they had. "I'm sorry for making you remember such a painfull memory. As for you Denasar, you are a close friend of the princess of the Blood Elves, Lady Xandreni, correct?'' Khadgar asked the Demon Hunter, who nodded to him.

"I do. She once served my father before his defeat at the Black Temple''. Denasar replied to the Archmage, growling a little at remembering his father's defeat. "That is good to hear. Also, you're old friends with Jaina. I believing seeing an old friend might…help her''. Khadgar said, choosing his words carefully.

"We've wasted too much time. Come! The Councile is already assembled. Let's not keep them waiting''. Khadgar said as he began leading the champions of the Alliance into the Violet Citadel. Once inside, Denasar indeed saw the members of the Kirin Tor assembled. However, only one of them had his attention.

Standing there in the center was his old friend Jaina Proudmoor, only she has changed. It wasn't just her hair that was now almost completely silver, her presence had changed. Once it was a clam presence, but now it was filled with hatred. "Jaina!" Denasar gasped out at seeing her, getting the leader of the Kirin Tor's attention.

"And just who are you?" Jaina questioned Denasar, who flinched at her tone. She really had changed from the woman he once fought alongside with. "Jaina, it's me Denasar. It has been a long time". Denasar spoke his name, wishing to see a hint of her once kind self.

Unfortantly, his pray was unanswered. "So you were alive all this time. How wonderful for you''. Jaina said to the heir of the Illidari, before completely ignoring him, causing Denasar to look down in sadness. Keirrastia placed her right hand on Denasar's shoulder, who gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice''. Khadgar began by first thanking the members of the Councile. "Khadgar, we don't have time to waste in meetings. The Legion is advancing and the Horde arms for battle''. Jaina spoke with anger in her voice at mentioning the Horde.

"Then I'll get right to the point. For the Kirin Tor to fight at full strength, we need the mages of the Horde to join our ranks''. Khadgar said to the Councile. As expected, Jaina was the first to responde. "NEVER! Do you hear me, Khadgar?'' Jaina exploded in rage, refusing to allow the Horde back into Dalaran. "Jaina, we know the pain you've endured. But this is about—'' Khadgar tried to talk some sense, but Jaina interupted him.

"They obliterated Theramore. They left us to die on the Broken Shore. Again and again they've proven to be monsters…cowards!'' Jaina exclaimed in hatred to the Horde that she once wished peace with, making Denasar frown in concern for her. 'Her hatred could be as strong or even more powerful as my hatred for Malfurion'. Denasar thought to himself, seeing that Jaina had trully changed for the worse.

"I've made my case. With respect, I move for a vote". Khadgar said, ignoring Jaina's hatefull words. "Very well. But consider your choice carefully. If you let those vermin back into this city, I will not be counted among your ranks when you welcome them''. Jaina told the councile members, glaring at the Archmage.

Khadgar ignored her glare and focused on the task at hand. "In the matter of allowing the Horde into Dalaran and offering membership in the Kirin Tor, I vote aye''. Khadgar declared his choice, raising his hand.

Three members of the Councile voted aye to allow the Horde back into Dalaran, while Jaina and the last member voted nay. It was 4 againt 2 votes and the choice was made. "The vote carries. I'm sorry, Jaina, but the stakes are higher than they've ever been''. Khadgar apologized to the Daughter of the Sea.

"Jaina, please…we are doing what's best for Azeroth. Stand with us!'' The only other female meber of the Councile, Archmage Modera begged Jaina to not leave them. "This Council is blind to the truth. When the Horde betrays you again, remember who warned you. Farewell''. Jaina bid farewell as she teleported herself away.

"That was…difficult. But we must move forward. We will send our Invitation to the warchief at once. We have a war to win''. Khadgar said, before suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere, shaking the floating island. Denasar struggled to make his way to the entrance and saw Legion ships beginning to appear and attack Dalaran.

"The Legion is here! Khadgar, figure out a plan while we handle this!" Denasar exclaimed before taking off to battle the Legion, his two warglaives appearing in his hands. "We'll protect the civilians, find a way to get us out of here!'' Keirrastia told the Archmage as she readied her bow, before taking off after Denasar.

"Luckily for us, I've already come up with a plan in case this happened. Although, it is a horribly dangerouse one…but a plan nothetheless! I need all of you keep the Legion busy for a few minutes while we prepare. Can you do that?'' Khadgar asked the remaining champions of the Alliance.

"We'll give you all the time you need. Just hurry''. Marken replied to Khadgar as he, Reugus and Ilthiel ran out of the Citadel to join the battle. "For the Alliance!'' Vahrazlyphii cried out as she joined her comrades.

Outside the Citadel, Legion portals appeared with Infernals coming out. The peaceful street quickly turned into a battlefield. Marken, Reugus and Vahrazlyphii lead the civilians to the 'Eventide'. The three Alliance champions were guardian the entrance with the Paladin and Warrior engaged in battle with some infernals, while the Priest was casting her spells, both healing her comrades and attacking.

Reugus, in his Worgen form had both swords in hand and was currently slicing one Infernal into pieces. "Where the hell is the Horde?!" The Warrior questioned angrily as he smashed the Infernal's head into a million pieces. "Right here!" A familiar voice called out, getting the three champions of the Alliance's attention.

Above the three champions of the Alliance were two champions of the Horde. It was Lady Xandreni and Makuskar, riding on two flying mounts. The Blood Elf Mage was riding on a 'Sunreaver Dragonhawk' that she earned in the 'Argent Tournament', while the Orc Shaman was riding on a 'Pureblood Fire Hawk'. The two champions landed on the ground, before they dismounted their mounts.

"Where have you two been?!" Marken questioned as he swung his sword across an Infernal, causing the flaming creature to turn into dust. "I apologize that we arrived so late. Allow me to make up for it''. Xandreni replied to the Paladin as she began chanting.

Suddenly, appearing from the sky was a red meteor that rained down on the army of Infernals, smashing a total of 5 of them. "We'll make up for lost time. Right now, focus on the Legion!" Makuskar roared out as he slammed his right fist onto the ground, causing an Earthen Spike to shot out from the ground under an Infernal, stabbing right through the creature.

"Where are the others?" The Shadow Priest asked as she started chanting before an explosion of Void energy appeared around the army of Infernals. "They went to assist your allies! By the way, I heard word that the Alliance has a new champion. A Demon Hunter, correct?" Makuskar questioned as he drew his two axes and charged at the army of Infernals.

"Indeed, Denasar is a trust worthy ally''. Marken replied to the Shaman as light infused wings formed on his back, infusing him with the power of the light. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?'' Xandreni questioned as she began casting fireballs from her hands.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Ilthiel)**

The Night Elf Druid was currently on his own in the 'Magus Commerce Exchange' street, blasting as many Infernals as he can. When need be, Ilthiel would turn into his 'Cat' or 'Bear' form for close rage combat. He's been doing well on his own, but was starting to get exhausted because it seemed like every Infernal he destroyed, two more take its place.

"Merciful Goddess, how many of these abominations are there?" The Druid questioned as he casted 'Fury of Elune', obliterating another Infernal. "Ya might need some help, mon!'' A familiar voice called out, getting the Night Elf to look above him in surprise.

Flying above him was the Horde's Champion Warlock, Gortkaluz the Troll, mounted on a 'Purple Netherwing Drake'. The Troll began chanting as a meteor appeared before him before falling down on the horde of Infernals. The meteor formed into a different Infernal, who started attacking its kin.

Gortkaluz landed next to Illthiel, looking at the Night Elf with a smirk. "How ya doing mon?" The Warlock asked as he began chanting as a rain of fire began to rain down on the flaming demons. Ilthiel growled at Gortkalux, before he shape shifted into his Cat form and pounced on an Infernal.

"Wonder what got him mad?'' The Troll questioned as he began chanting for another spell. "Who cares!" A voice called out as the Horde's Rouge Forsaken champion, Alcouris landed next to his comrade. The undead Rouge drew his daggers and joined the battle. "He be right. Not my concern''. Gortkaluz stated as he summoned a Felhunter to assist him.

* * *

**(With Denasar and Keirrastia)**

At 'Krasus landing', Denasar was engaged in battle with the Inferals that came pouring down from the Legion's ship. He wasn't alone, because Keirrastia was kneeling down from atop the wall that separated 'Krasis landing' and 'The Violet Hold'.

The Void Elf had summoned her white wolf, Fang to assist Denasar, while she fired her arrows at a safe distance. Denasar transformed into his Demon form, before grabbing an Infernal's head. The son of the Betrayer crushed the flaming head, making the rest of the Infernal's body collapse. "This is getting out of hand!" Denasar stated as he unleashed his eye beam at a nearby Infernal, destroying it.

Keirrastia looked up as 3 more Legion ships appeared, making the Void Elf grant her teeth. "You can say that again!'' Keirrastia agreed as Felbats began flying down from the Legion ships. The Void Elf drew another one of her arrows, before firing it at a Felbat, striking it at the heart.

Three Felbats began flying down towards her, breathing out fel fire at her. Keirrastia granted her teeth, before her skin seemed to light up in a dark purple colour. A purple aura covered her bow, before she held it out with her right hand and started spinning it, stopping the fel flames before extinguishing them.

"Watch this!'' Keirrastia exclaimed as she drew three more arrows. She pressed them again her bow's string, taking aim at three Felbats. She fired her three arrows, which all hit their targets, killing the three corrupted creatures. "This day just keeps on getting better and better''. Keirrastia remarked as she rolled out of the way to dodge a Felbat, her skin returning to normal.

Denasar transformed back into his Night Elf form, before he looked up at his comrade and saw a Felbat flying towards her from behind. "Behind you!'' Denasar called out, getting Keirrastia's attention as she looked behind her, only to be too late. The Felbat knocked the Void Elf from the top of the wall, sending her falling towards the ground.

"Gotcha!'' Denasar cried out as he leaped towards his comrade, catching her bride style. "You okay?" The Night Elf asked the Void Elf in concern as he continued holding her bride style. "I'll be fine''. Keirrastia replied to the demon hunter as she looked at his face.

However, she spotted a familiar figure flying towards them, causing Keirrstia to let out a happy smile. "Deathsword!'' The Void Elf cried out in joy, getting Denasar to look over his left shoulder, before he widened his eyes. "That's your uncle?'' Denasar questioned the Void Elf in disbelief.

Riding atop an 'Icebound Frostbrood Vanquisher' was the Horde's greatest champion Deathsword, who was glaring at the Illidari heir in anger. "Get your hands off my niece!'' Deathsword demanded as his Frostbrood Vanquisher landed on 'Krasus Landing', allowing its ride off.

"Did I stutter? I told you to get your hands off her!'' Deathsword repeated, glaring at Denasar, who returned the glare. "And why should I listen to a Death Knight?'' Denasar questioned as he put Keirrastia down on the ground.

"Watch your mouth Demon Hunter, or else!" Deathsword replied to Denasar as he drew his Ebon Sabers and cut off the head of a Felbat that was flying towards him without even looking. "Or else what?" Denasar questioned, summoning the Warglaive of Azzinoth in his hands.

"I'll do what the Lich King did to your master, only I'll successfully do the kill this time''. Deathsword replied with a smug smirk on his face, making Denasar growl at him. "Unlike your preciouses Lich King, my father sought to protect Azeroth, not destroy it. At least I followed my father willingly, while you were simply a puppet to your king''. Denasar countered with a smirk, making Deathsword lose his smirk.

"That's it! Prepare to feel the icy embrace of death!'' Deathsword exclaimed as he held his sword up in an attack stance. "Just try it!" Denasar said as he held up his warglaives, preparing to battle the Death Knight.

"That's enough you two!'' Keirrastia called out as she jumped between Denasar and Deathsword, preventing them from battling each other. "Move aside Keirrastia!'' Deathsword ordered his niece, who shook her head. "This is not the time for us to be fighting among ourselves! To protect Azeroth, we must set aside our differences and work together!'' Keirrastia exclaimed, reminding the two champions what's at stake.

Denasar growled, before he lowered his warglaives. "You are right. I don't have time to waste on a Death Knight''. Denasar stated, getting Keirrastia to smile at her friend before she faced her uncle, who lowered his sabers as well.

'**Champions, do you hear me?' **Khadgar's voice suddenly entered the three champions' minds, getting all three of them to widen their eyes. 'We hear you Archmage'. Deathsword answered the old mage. **'Good. All of you, come to the Chamber of the Guardian! We're ready to set our plan in motion!' **Khadgar told the champions of the Alliance and Horde, before they all felt the Archmage had left their minds.

"Come! We must hurry!'' Denasar told his fellow elves as he hurried to the Chamber of the Guardian with Deathsword and Keirrastia following him. It didn't take long for them to reach the champers where the three elves saw their friends and comrades waiting for them. "There you are Denasar''. Xandreni greeted her friend with a smile, who gave her a wave. "So this be ta Demon Hunter we hear so much about". Gortkaluz said, staring at Denasar with interest, which Reugus nodded to him.

"I'm relieved to see you've all made it here in one piece''. Khadgar said as he walked up to the group of champions, getting their attention. "Cut to the chase and tell us what the plan is''. Alcouris requested, his hands twitching to reach his daggers. "I shored up Karazhan's defenses as best I could, but I have little confidence they'll hold. We have other maters to focus on in any case''. Khadgar began as the champions of the Alliance and Horde listened very carefully.

"Gul'dan has sent his demon dogs loose upon Dalaran. He wants this city gone… but we're not going to let him have his way. I believe Dalaran will become the focal point of our campaign against the Legion, neutral ground where the heroes of every kingdom can join together against our mutual enemy. Let's get to work, champions''. Khadgar finished, receiving nods from all the champions of the Alliance and Horde.

"What must first be done, Khadgar?" Vahrazlyphii asked the old human, ready to begin the campaign against the Burning Legion. "Dalaran's move to this location was intended to be a temporary measure, but we may need to depart sooner than expected. Blinking a city across the world is no mean feat. The magnitude of energies involved can lead to…expected side effects''. Khadgar began to explain to the champions of the Horde and Alliance.

"Arcane anomalies are causing mischief throughout the city. Their presence could destabilize any attempt to blink again. We don't have time to let them dissipate on their own. Champions, I have a device that will help speed things along''. Khadgar finished explaining to the champions of the Horde and Alliance.

Khadgar handed all the champions a crystal, who all looked down at the crystals in their hands. "Understood Khadgar. We'll handle this". Xandreni told her fellow mage, before she looked at Vahrazlyphii. "Come Vahrazlyphii, let us show these demons the power of magic''. Xandreni said to the Shadow Priest, who nodded to her before the two females ran out of the chamber.

"Come Shaman, let's get this over with''. Ilthiel told Makuskar, walking out of the chambers without waiting for a response. "Night Elf bastard''. Makuskar growled out as he followed the Druid. "I'll stay here to protect Khadgar''. Keirrastia told her remaining comrades in the chambers, already drawing her bow from her back.

"I'll keep you company. My queen would kill me if something happen to you''. Alcouris said, stepping closer to protect his queen's niece. "Ya already be dead, mon. Come on Reugus, let's rain hell on em demons!'' Gortkaluz exclaimed as he drew his staff and took off to the battle outside.

"One of these days, that Troll is gonna die and be out of my fur!'' Reugus growled out as he got on all four and chased after the Warlock. "Archmage Modera and I will continue examining the tome we recovered from Karazhan. We WILL find those pillars, champions!'' Khadgar swore to the champions of the Alliance and Horde.

"Indeed we will. The closer we are to defeating the Legion, the closer we'll get to finding my father!'' Denasar cried out as he drew his warglaives and took off to re-join the battle outside. "I'm gonna see if the rumours of that Demon Hunter are true or not''. Deadsword commented as he followed after Denasar.

"I'm not gonna fight alone. I'm coming with you two''. Marken stated as he chased after the Demon Hunter and Death Knight. "Hmm… That gives me an idea… We'll discuss it when the others have returned''. Khadgar said out loud, getting Keirrastia to look at the old mage for a second before she took position next to the entrance to fire at any demon that dares try to enter.

* * *

**(With Denasar, Marken and Deathsword)**

The three champions were battling the Infernals of the Burning Legion back on Krasus landing, easily tearing them apart like it was nothing. Denasar just smashed an Infernal to pieces by punching it in the stomach in his winged demon form, before he spotted one of the Unstable Anomalies.

"There it is!'' Denasar called out, before he brought out the crystal with his right hand. The Demon Hunter held out the crystal, as the magical item fired three beams at the Unstable Anomaly, causing it to disperse. "Well done Denasar!" Marken praised his comrade, blocking an Infernal's fist with his greatsword.

"Looks like you demon hunters are actually useful. You might even be stronger than the Betrayer''. Deathsword commented with a smirk, making Denasar turn and growl at him as he returned to his Night Elf form. "My father was the greatest hero Azeroth has ever known. He sacrificed everything to protect his home, yet his own people treated him as a villain. Compared to him, you and your Lich King are nothing!'' Denasar growled at the Death Knight, his temper reaching its limit already.

"Oh really? If memory serves, Arthas defeated Illidan before he became the Lich King. That means your father was a weakling''. Deathsword mocked with a smug smirk as he unleashed an icy blizzard at an Infernal, freezing it. "Arthas was nothing, but a puppet to Ner'zhul, while my father had his own free will! My father was a hero, while you and the Lich King are nothing, but soulless undead that know nothing of the word 'hero". Denasar retaliated at the Death Knight, who finally lost his smug look and replaced it with a look of anger.

"You dare call me a soulless undead? How dare you! I lost my wife to the undead when they invaded Silvermoon! I lost my chance to have happiness by that cursed human! And I lost my life because of Arthas and was his mindless puppet before I was freed! You are the one who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'hero!'' Deathsword shouted at Denasar, his anger already high.

"So you and your wife were killed, then brought back as undead! How sad! I lost my birth parents when I was a child before the Legion first invaded Azeroth! Then, my father was imprisoned for 10 thousand years, with my memories of him sealed away because of that hypocrite! And when all we were doing was protecting our home from the Legion, the Alliance and Horde attacked us because you thought we were servants of the Burning Legion! Finally when we were freed, Gul'dan took my father from me with no knowledge of what they're doing to him! Lastly, I missed out on most of my daughter's life, her birth, her first steps and her first words! Compared to my suffering, yours is small!'' Denasar growled at Deathsword, thinking back to all the suffering he has endured his life and what he has missed since he was sealed away.

"Enough you two! All of us have painful pasts, but that doesn't matter! We must unite to protect our world against the Legion!'' Marken exclaimed, stopping the two Elves from arguing with each other. "I don't need to be reminded about what's at stake, Marken. For the sake of Azeroth, I'm willing to work with this…Death Knight''. Denasar replied to the Paladin, turning away from Deathsword.

"Good, we must remain united. Come, let us return to Khadgar and see if everyone else has succeed with their part''. Marken suggested before all three champions started heading back to the chamber of the guardian. Soon they returned to the chambers, where their allies and more archmages awaited them.

"Good work. There are still some stray anomalies floating about, but you've all negated enough interference that we should no longer be prevented from relocating the city. Now we just need to determine our destination''. Khadgar told the champions of the Horde and Alliance.

"We've reviewed the tome recovered from Karazhan. Though we found references to the Pillars of Creation, one piece of crucial information was omitted from the book… where to find the artifacts''. Khadgar began to explain, getting Reugus to growl. "What! What are we suppose to do now?'' Reugus growled in anger, getting Xandreni to look at the Worgen.

"Be patient, Warrior. Allow Khadgar to finish''. Xandreni defended her fellow Mage, smiling at the old human. "Thank you, Xandreni. Fortunately, we have access to an expert on the subject. The author, Alodi, was the first Guardian of Tirisfal. His spirit is forever bound to the Forge of the Guardian, which has been hidden in our safekeeping. I think the time has come to call him forth''. Khadgar finished explaining to the champions.

An Infernal smashed into the ground next to the entrance, getting Keirrastia to wince, before she fired an arrow at the demon's eye, which exploded on contact. "Then hurry! The Legion isn't allowing us anytime to breath!'' The Void Elf told the Archmage, taking some deep breaths. "She be right, man. Begin ta summoning!'' Gortkaluz told the Archmage, who nodded to the Warlock.

Khadgar gathered arcane magic in his hands before he held up his right hand. "I call forth the spirit of the first Guardian!'' Khadgar explained before the arcane magic disappeared. A ghost appeared next to Khadgar, looking like a human. "Greetings, Alodi. I am Khadgar, archmage of the Kirin-'' Khadgar began to introduce himself till the ghost cut him off.

"I know of you. The apprentice who refuses the mantle I first wore. What do you need of me?'' The ghost of Alodia asked Khadgar for his reasons for summoning him. "The Burning Legion has returned. To stop them, we scoured the library of Karazhan for a tome you authored called 'Notable Antiquities of Ancient Azeroth''. Khadgar replied to the ghost, explaining his reasons.

"We're seeking five ancient artifacts called the Pillars of Creation. Your writing didn't specify where to find them''. Khadgar continued, getting to the point. "Oh course not! The Pillars represent primordial power. Even as Guardian, I dared not trifle with them''. Alodia stated, getting Denasar to narrow his eyes at the ghost.

"Finding these artifacts is crucial. The Pillars are the only thing that can seal the Legion's portal in the Tomb of Sargeras''. Khadgar tried to convince the spirit of the first guardian, who looked back at him before he nodded.

"Very well. My research led me to the Broken Isles. Though I never found their exact locations, I believe the Pillars lie in the hands of the peoples of that ancient land''. Alodia told the archmage, getting Denasar to look down in thought. 'Does that mean one of the Pillars of Creation is in Val'sharah?' Denasar thought to himself, thinking of the land where he was born.

"That gives us a place to start, at least. We will search every inch of the Broken Isles if need be''. Archmage Modera stated as she walked up next to Khadgar. "You must make haste to find them. In the Legion's hands, the Pillars of Creation could unleash untold devastation upon our world. Good luck''. Alodia bid them all farewell before he disappeared.

"We may not have the exact location of the Pillars of Creation, but we at least know where to start. We'll explore every corner of the Broken Isles until they're recovered''. Khadgar stated, swearing to do what needs to be done to protect Azeroth. "You will have my support old friend. I refuse to allow the Legion to destroy our home''. Denasar promised the old archmage, who smiled at his friend.

"The Legion's attack is intensifying. We must prepare to move Dalaran to the Broken Isles!'' Khadgar exclaimed, receiving nods of agreement from everyone. "We must begin then! I will lead you my assistance''. Xandreni commented as she stepped into the circle of council members.

"Since Jaina is…absent, I will lead you my assistance as well''. A blue haired man said, getting Denasar to look at him, seeing the magic that he poses. "That's Kalecgos of the Blue Dragon Flight. Jaina and him were…close''. Keirrastia whispered to the Demon Hunter, telling him the man's identity.

"A dragon, huh?" Denasar said, staring at Kalecgos with interest. The seven mages were covered in arcane magic as they began chanting, holding up their right hands. "The Legion bears down on us, we have but moments to spare. The shockwave of arcane energies we are about to unleash should prove powerful enough to send them back to their cursed dimension for a time, giving us time to catch our breath and begin the search for the Pillars of Creation. Are you all ready?'' Khadgar asked the champions of the Alliance and Horde.

"Need you have to ask?" Alcouris replied to Khadgar, receiving a smirk from the old mage. "We are ready, begin the teleportation of Dalaran to the Broken Isles''. Denasar answered Khadgar, getting him to nod before he focused on his fellow mages.

The celling rumbled a bit, getting Illthiel's attention. "Citizens of Azeroth". Khadgar began; holding up his left hand with arcane energy surrounded it, before holding it out. "Today is the day we turn the tide''. The old mage continued as the others mages held out their hands, focusing their arcane magic.

"Today is the day that we re-take our world. And send the Legion back to the hell that spawned them''. Khadgar continued as a sphere of energy appeared between the mages before it turned into a pillar. "Our path is clear. The Pillars of Creation await. On the Broken Isles!'' Khadgar finished as a bright life burst out from the pillar focing the champions of the Alliance and Horde to cover their eyes before they lost conscious.

* * *

**(Sometime later)**

"Ahh''. Denasar groaned out as he opened his eyes to see the celling. "Things… never go as planned''. Denasar stated as he got off the ground and back onto his feet. "Oh, you're awake''. Xandreni commented, getting Denasar to look left to see her sitting down on the ground next to the rest of the unconscious champions.

"Whose idea was that again?'' Denasar questioned as he began rotating his left arm. "Khadgar's idea''. Xandreni answered her old friend, as Deathsword and Marken were the next to awaken. "Blasted old human mage!'' Deathsword growled out as he checked his swords for any damage.

"Show a little gratitude. If it wasn't for Khadgar's quick thinking, we'd be dead by now''. Marken told the Death Knight, taking his helmet off for the moment. Soon the others awakened, groaning a bit. "That's the last time I travel by teleportation magic''. Alcouris commented, placing his skinless right hand on the wall to support himself.

"I have to agree with the Rouge. That was most unpleasant''. Ilthiel said in agreement, using his staff to help himself stand. "Get a grip! Compared to what we have to face, that was nothing!" Reugus snapped at the two, sharpening his claws against the wall.

"Reugus! Stop using your claws to wreck the furniture!'' Keirrastia told the Worgen, picking up her arrows that fell from her case pouch. "Lady Xandreni, where's Khadgar and the others?'' Vahrazlyphii asked the fire mage, wondering where the council members are.

"Khadgar and the others are recuperating from using their magic. Before he left, Khadgar gave me these to give to all of you when you wake up''. Xandreni replied to the shadow priest as she brought out a pile of hearthstones, only it had the mark of Dalaran instead of the usual symbol.

"What are these?'' Gortkaluz asked, staring at the stone that the female Blood Elf gave him. "It is a new Hearthstone that Khadgar created. He calls it, a 'Dalaran Hearthstone'. These stones will immediately transport us to Dalaran whenever we'd like''. Xandrei told her comrades, getting them to look at the hearthstones with smirks.

"This'll be useful''. Ilthiel commented with a smirk, putting the hearthstone away. "Speaking of Dalaran, are we now at the Broken Shore?" Keirrastia asked the Blood Elf, who nodded to her. "Yes. From here, we will spearhead the effort to acquire the Pillars of Creation and drive the Legion from Azeroth once and for all!'' Xandreni told her comrades, which they all nodded in agreement.

"Dalaran will be a safe heaven for both Alliance and Horde in this war against the Legion. Our objective is the same, to find the Pillars of Creation and save our world''. Xandreni told the champions, walking to the middle of the room. "But to do that, we're gonna need new weapons''. Makuskar commented, looking down at his two axes, getting the champions to look at their own weapons.

"Indeed we do. However, Khadgar told me that there might be powerful artifacts for us to use against the Legion. We simply need to find them''. Xandreni told the Shaman, getting everyone curious. "Let us search for these 'artifacts' that Khadgar speak of. Let us meet back here when the moon is watching us''. Denasar told the champions, getting everyone to look at him before they nodded.

"Be careful out there. Horde and Alliance doesn't matter now. We need to stick together to save our world''. Marken told his comrades, putting his helmet back on. "May Elune protect you''. Denasar told his new comrades, before he left the champers, being the first to begin the search.

Denasar walked out into the sunlight, using his enchanted sight to see if any demons were in the city. So far, no Legion spies were seen, making Denasar narrow his eyes before he summoned his father's warglaives. 'Father… I will find you and bring you back to see mother again. Just hang on'. Denasar thought to himself, staring at the warglaives as he thought of his father.

"Denasar!'' The son of the Betrayer heard his mate's voice, getting him to look east to see the female Demon Hunter running up to him. "Kor'vas!'' Denasar said in surprise to see his wife here in Dalaran. Upon reaching him, Kor'vas threw her arms around her mate, hugging him in relief that he was safe.

Surprised at first, Denasar returned the embrace to his wife, having missed her in their short time apart. "How are you here in Dalaran?'' Denasar asked his wife, wondering how she came here in a short time. "Khadgar brought us here with some help of the Mages of Dalaran. But that's not important, I need to speak to you''. Kor'vas explained to her husband, pulling back to look at him in the face.

"What is it?'' Denasar asked his wife, wondering what it is she needs to tell him. "Altrius requests that you meet him at Krasus' Landing at once''. Kor'vas began, before she leans in close, whispering to him. "We must hurry. The Legion has eyes everywhere''. Kor'vas finished, pulling back to look at Denasar. "Understood''. The Betrayer's son replied to his wife, before he let out a whistle.

Almost immediately, Invincible landed near Denasar and Kor'vas, getting the two Demon Hunters' attention. "Let's go''. Denasar said before he mounted the undead horse. Kor'vas jumped onto Invincible behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist, before Invincible took flight. The flight was rather short because they reached Krasus' Landing very quickly.

There, Denasar saw his fellow Demon Hunters have already set up camp. The heir to the Illidari saw his friends Jace, Altrius and two more Demon Hunters on Felbats. Both of them were female Night Elf Demon Hunters, but one of them wasn't an ordinary Night Elf.

This Demon Hunter's name wasIllysanna Ravencrest, daughter of the great Night Elf hero, Kur'talos Ravencrest. Denasar had meet the older Night Elf 10 thousand years ago when Tyrande and Malfurion took him to Black Rook Hold to see his father. He had met the princess, who was kind to him during his visit and became a friend.

After her father was killed, she seemed to have dissapeared. Years later in Outland, Denasar was surprised to see her as one of the recuits to become a Demon Hunter. Apparently, she agreed with Illidan that to defeat the Legion, they had to make sacrafices, so she chose to serve him instead of Malfurion. Denasar was just glad to see her safe and sound, having been worried about her.

The other female Demon Hunter's name wasLyana Darksorrow. She was one of the many Night Elves that chose to follow Illidan instead of Malfurion. She was a trusted comrade of Denasar, having battled by his side in their early years as Demon Hunters.

Altrius looked up and saw his comrades on Invincible, who landed in front of them. "I completely forgot about that horse''. Altrius remarked, staring at the horse that was once the Lich King's horse. "Xandreni has been taking care of Invincible since we were sealed away 10 years ago. She gave him back before Khadgar took us to Stormwind''. Denasar explained to his Illidari brother as he helped Kor'vas off the undead horse.

"Whatever, we need to move quickly. With every moment we sit here, the Legion's hold strengtherns''. Altrius stated, getting Denasar to nod at him. "Indeed, there isn't much time. What do you suggest we do, Altrius?'' Denasar asked his second in command, who got straight to the point.

"Illidan and I may have disagreed, but he was unarguably powerful. He was pivocal in vanquishing some of the Legion's most powerful soldiers. However, that may not matter much longer. There are two pairs of blades rumor to be more powerful than even Illidan's that may still be within reach''. Altrius explained to his comrade, getting Denasar to narrow his eyes before he summoned the Warglaives of Azzinoth in his hands.

"Is that so?'' Denasar asked as he held up the right warglaive close to his face, staring at his reflection. "Yes. Regrettably, our numbers are too few to hunt both while maintaining our vigil over the Legion. I fear our window of opportunity is waning quickly. As Illidan's son, the dicision falls to you''. Altrius finished explaining to the heir of the Illidari.

"What are our choices?'' Denasar asked Altrius, who brought out a mape, but instead of showing a location, it showed words. "One of them is called the Aldrachi Warblades. The mighty Aldrachi were one of the few to stand against the Burning Legion. It took Sargeras to fell their greatest champion, seizing his warblades in process. Now the traitorous Illidari Caria, servant of Kil'Jaeden, wields the infamous warblades. The more souls she claims, the more powerful she becomes...'' Altrius explained to Denasar, telling him about the first pair of weapons they could go after.

"And the other one?'' Denasar asked, looking interested so far from hearing about the Aldrachi Warblades. "The other powerful weapons are called the Twinblades of the Deceiver''. Altrius began, immediately getting Denasar's attention. 'Kil'jaedan'. Denasar thought to himself, thinking about the demon that commands the Burning Legion.

"These glaives belong to our former demon hunter teacher Vareids Felsoul, who was slain defending the Black Temple many years ago. The Burning Legion's master, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, raised Varedis in the Twisting Nether and imbued his glaives with a piece of the demon lord's chaotic power''. Altrius told Denasar about the Twinblades of the Deceiver, who paid great attention.

"Warglaives empowered by the Deceiver himself. Sounds interesting. We'll handle Caria later, let's go find Varedis and show him that serving the Legion was easily the greatest mistake he has ever made''. Denasar stated, making his choice. "Very well. If I recall, you and him were… not very close''. Altrius said, carefully picking his words.

Denasar and Varedis were once teachers to new recruits that joined the cause, but their styles of teaching were different. Varedis treated those under his care with no respect and even punished those that failed him. Denasar treated the ones under his care with respect and care, even helping those who had trouble learning. Also, Varedis was jealous that Denasar was Illidan's heir and would one day lead the Illidari, but despite his hate he still served the Betrayer.

"Indeed. We have a score to settle. Knowing him, he probably thinks himself so highly now that he has some new toys. He never learned that it wasn't the weapon that made the warrior strong, if was how the warrior uses his weapons that count. By the way, how do you know that Varedis is alive?'' Denasar asked his comrade as he crossed his arms.

"Kor'vas spotted the traitor amongst the Legion wielding glaives imbued with power unlike anything she'd ever seen''. Altrius told his leader, getting Denasar to look at his mate, who nervously held his right hand with her left hand. "The Kirin Tor has an eredar lord interred in the Violet Hold that will know where Varedis' base of operation is. The hold's warden has agreed to consider granting us access to him''. Altrius told Denasar, before he smirked.

"Time to play the friendly diplomat''. Altrius added, making Denasar smirk back at him. "Indeed. Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?'' Denasar asked, receiving a nod from Altrius. "I'll meet you there''. Altrius told his fellow Night Elf before he took off, leaping across the wall to the Violet Hold.

"Show off''. Denasar commented, making Kor'vas giggle. "I'll be right back. Could you watch invincible for me?'' Denasar requested from his wife, who nodded to him. "Of course''. Kor'vas replied to her husband, making Denasar smile at her before he took off after Altrius, leaping across the wall to the Violet Hold, where he saw four mages blocking Altrius' face to the hold.

"The eredar you're holding possesses critical information. We need a few minutes alone with him''. Altrius explained to the Warden as Denasar walked up next to him. "I don't trust your kind, "demon hunter''. You and the Legion are one and the same in my book''. The warden named Alturas stated, pointing at Altrius.

Altrius sighed, before he took notice of his leader next to him. "Let's get this done with. These bureaucrats already test my patience''. Altrius told his friend, holding his forehead with his left hand as he took deep breaths to calm down. "Having trouble?'' Denasar asked his comrade as his crossed his arms.

"Whatever gave you that impression? Anyway, we need to find out Varedis' location from the eredar inside this prison. The kind warden and his man here are all that stand in our way. We'll take them on together if need be – whatever it takes''. Altrius explained to his friend, his hands going towards his warglaives.

However, Denasar placed his left hand on Altrius' shoulder, getting him to look at the betrayer's hand. "Calm yourself. There is no need for bloodshed here''. Denasar told his comrade, before he walked up to the warden. "Allow us to pass. We need to have a chat with an eredar lord, and if need be, we'll make your job easy and dispose of it for you''. Denasar requested and offered to the warden, deciding to go with the friendly approach first.

"Why should I trust you? If wanted, I could you and your friend's life right now if I wanted''. The warden questioned, looking at his guards surrounding the two demon hunters. "What do you have to lose either way? Also, Khadgar might not like it if you threaten us''. Denasar replied to the warden, crossing his arms.

The warden growled at Denasar's response. "Fair enough. Let's get this over with, then. You may enter the hold, but I will not put the lives of my guards at risk for your mission. Is that clear?'' The warden asked, reciving a nod from the two demon hunters. "Of course''. Altrius replied to the warden, who turned around, before he teleported inside.

"Come on, let's go''. Denasar said, before he opened the gate. "Right behind you''. Altrius told his friend as the two Night Elves entered the violet hold, where the warden was waiting for them. Denasar looked around and saw many different kinds of creatures in magic cages, preventing them from leaving.

Denasar, Altrius and the warden walked up to an arcane anomaly, acting as the Kirin Tor Protector with two guards with a barrier behind them. "Lower the barrier and evacuate the hold. These demon hunters wish to… have a few words… with the eredar''. The warden requested, with Altrius impatiently tapping his left foot.

The arcane anomaly disappeared, the guards started leaving their posts and the barrier was shut down. "Follow me. I shall open the cell for you". The warden told Denasar, taking off to the cell where the eredar lord was being kept. "I will ensure no one interferes. The demon is all yours". Altrius told his comrade, who smirked at him before he followed after the warden.

Soon they came up to the eredar lord, who growled in rage at the sight of Denasar. **"Denasar?! You would stand before me after so many of your kin have fallen? Release me now and I may yet spare you''. **The eredar growled out as Denasar and the warden stood in front of the barrier.

"Meet Taldath, one of the most powerful eredar we've ever encountered. I'm sure you two will be fast friends". The warden told Denasar, before he powered down the barrier, freeing the eredar. "Remember, demon hunter… you were never here''. The warden told Denasar, before he teleported away.

"**Fool! You dare face me alone?!'' **Taldath roared out, before he unleashed a powerful force of magic, throwing Denasar off his feet. Regaining control, Denasar landed on his feet as Taldath teleported in front of him. "I hope you can provide me with a challenge''. Denasar said with a smirk, as flames covered his hands, before they disappeared to reveal the Warglaive of Azzinoth.

"**Varedis will hunt down every one of your disgusting ilk. Pity you won't be around to witness it''. **Taldath said as he began gathering fel energy in his hands, before firing fel blasts at Denasar, who started dogging them. "Do not test our patience. Tell us where your master is…or die!'' Altrius demanded from the entrance, watching as his friend toyed around with the eredar.

"**Vermin! My lord wields power beyond your comprehension! He will end you!" **Taldath roared out at Altrius, not noticing Denasar land behind him. "Wrong answer!" Denasar exclaimed as he leaped at Taldath's tail, slicing it off and causing the eredar to roar out in pain.

"**Your efforts mean NOTHING! Soon all of Suramar will bow to my master's will!" **Taldath called out, making Denasar widen his eyes at one word that the eredar used. 'Did he say…Suramar?' Denasar thought to himself, before he focused back on the task at hand.

Taldath stomped on the ground, creating fel cracks on the ground, forcing Denasar to backflip away from him. "That's all we needed. Finish him off''. Altrius told his friend, who nodded to him as he dodged more Fel blasts from the eredar. "Glady". Denasar replied to his comrade, before he transformed into his demon form.

Denasar spread his wings out before he took flight, flying above the eredar.**"Behold the Flames of Azzinoth!'' **Denasar roared out as he channelled fel energy into the warglaives, before he threw them at the ground.

The blades stabbed the ground as two flaming creatures appeared from them. The Flames of Azzinoth charged at Taldath, grabbing his arms, containing and burning him at the same time, causing the eredar to cry out in pain. **"Curse you demon hunter!" **Taldath roared out as he unleashed some kind of fel breath from his mouth at Denasar, who was still flying above him.

"**See you in the Twisting Nether!" **Denasar roared out as he fired a powerful eye beam from his eyes, which easily tore through the fel breath and straight through Taldath. **"The Twinblades… will be your end…" **Taldath said his final words, before he was obliterated into ashes. With the demon dead, the Flames of Azzinoth disappeared.

The Warglaives of Azzinoth shot out of the ground and back into Denasar's hands, who flew down to the ground, before he turned back into his Night Elf form. 'Well, that was a bit disappointing. He talked big, so I hoped for a challenge, but got a disappointment. Still, of all the places in the Broken Isles, why did Varedis have to be at Suramar?' Denasar thought to himself, thinking of the once capital city of the Night Elves.

"Suramar? That is only a short flight from here". Altrius commented as he walked up next to Denasar, taking notice of his friend looking down at the moment. "Do you have a history with Suramar?" Altrius asked his comrade, who looked at him. "I'd prefer not to talk about it''. Denasar replied to his comrade, who nodded to him in understanding.

"You must lead this hunt, Denasar. A small force will join you to ensure Varedis meets his end. You must try to make it into Varedis' hold undetected, the less time you spend in Legion territory the better. Meet at Krasus' Landing when you are prepared to go". Altrius told his comrade, who nodded to him.

"I will prepare a fel bat at Krasus' Landing to take you to Suramar. Varedis' time has come". Altrius stated, before he ran out of the hold, while Denasar patiently walked out. Denasar walked through the streets of Dalaran, before he made it to Krasus' Landing, where he saw everyone waiting for him.

"Darksorrow and Ravencrest will join you on the hunt, Denasar. You should be able to slip into the hold undetected". Altrius told his comrade, who nodded in understanding before he turned to Kor'vas, who was holding onto Invincible's reins. "Don't cause any trouble for Kor'vas and the others". Denasar told his undead horse, stroking his neck.

Invincible nodded to Denasar, who smiled before he looked at Kor'vas. "I've been meaning to ask, but where's Kayn?" Denasar asked his mate, having been wondering where his Blood Elf second in command is. "He's currently handling something important. After you return from this mission, he'll tell you what he's been up to''. Kor'vas told her mate, who nodded in understanding.

"Denasar". A familiar voice said, getting Denasar and Kor'vas to look to see Keirrastia away from them with a Silver Covenant Hippogryph and a Blood Elf. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Keirrastia". Denasar greeted the Void Elf, who walked up to him. "Nor was I. You appear to be going somewhere. Where?" The Void Elf asked the Demon Hunter, curious on why her new comrade is going.

"To Suramar. We need to handle a traitor who has joined the Legion. Where are you going?'' Denasar asked the Void Elf, noticing that she appeared to be in a hurry. "I'm going to meet up with my aunt. She captured a demon, who has information about my mother and her weapon, Thas'dorah". The Void Elf told the Illidari heir, who narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful. The Legion deceives others, so this might be a trap". Denasar told the Void Elf, who nodded to him. "I know, but this is too great an opportunity to miss. After so many years, I might finally be able to meet my mother''. Keirrastia said, looking down as she thought about her mother, who she has nether met.

"I understand your feelings. Just be careful''. Denasar told his comrade, who nodded to him. "You as well, Denasar''. Keirrastia replied to the demon hunter, before she mounted the Silver Covenant Hippogryph and took off. "She seems…interesting". Kor'vas remarked, noticing how Keirrastia shows no resentment to them.

"Indeed. I must go now. May Elune watch over you and keep you safe". Denasar told his wife, before he mounted the fel bat. The fel bat took flight with Lyana Darksorrow and Illysanna Ravencrest following after him on their fel bates. "Keep your guard up out there. Varedis' skills are the stuff of legend''. Altrius warned his comrade, who smirked. "Not after when I'm done with him". Denasar said, cracking his neck for the upcoming battle with the Blood Elf.

"You know what to do, right?" Lyana asked Illysanna, who nodded to her before she looked at Denasar, who had his back to the two Night Elves. "I know that Denasar will lead the way forward and defeat the Legion one day. That is why I'm willing to give my life if need be". Illysanna replied to her comrade, who nodded to her. "Indeed. Denasar is too important to loose here". Lyana agreed with her fellow demon hunter, knowing they can't loose Denasar now.

Soon the three demon hunters made it to Felsoul Hold, that was full of demons. "Damn! You'll need to destroy the wards sustaining that barrier before you can engage Varedis". Lyana told Denasar, who gritted his teeth. The three demon hunters contiued to fly to a safe landing, but then they were spotted. "They've spotted us! Look out!" Illysanna cried out as she moved her fel bat to Denasar's right, taking a blast from a Legion Cannon.

"Illysanna!" Denasar cried out as Illysanna and her fel bat went crashing down to the ground, dead. "Don't stop, or her sacrafice will be for nothing!" Lyana told her comrade, who granted his teeth, before he contiued flying his fel bat.

More Legion Cannons fired at the two remaining demon hunters, but they manged to dodge a few. However, one managed to strike Lyana and her fel bat. "Lyana!" Denasar cried out in concern for his fellow demon hunter. "Keep going! You have to live to destory the Legion!" Lyana shouted out to Denasar, before she dissapeared in the lower canyon of Felsoul Hold.

"Sister!" Denasar exclaimed, before he gritted his teeth and continued on. "To hell with landing! Behold the power of the son of the Betrayer! This is for my sisters!" Denasar roared out as he transformed into his demon form and dived from his fel bat. Denasar smashed his fist into a cliff, creating a fel explosion that destroyed the Legion Cannon and the Chaosweavers controlling it.

"**To arms! Lord Felsoul must not be disturbed". **A powerful demon voice commanded from somewhere within Felsoul Hold. Denasar turned back into his Night Elf form as he stood up. "Fools! They think they can stand up to me? They shall pay for their arrogance with their lives!" Denasar roared out as he summoned Warglaive of Azzinoth in his hands, before he began to run down the cliff.

Felsoul Fleshcarvers and Felsoul stalkers stood in Denasar's way, who growled at the sight of them. "Out of my way!" Denasar growled out as he charged at the demons, slicing through them. **"Do you crave death, elf? Do you dare face my lord's wrath alone?" **The powerful voice from before questioned, getting Denasar's attention as he stomped on a felsoul stalker, pushing it to the ground on its side.

"How's about I show you?" Denasar questioned in return as he sliced the felsoul stalker's head off, before continuing on. **"Finish the portal, damn you! We must protect the wards!" **The voice demanded as now Felsoul Chaoswavers stood in Denasar's way. Denasar charged as he impaled one Chaoswaver in the chest, before leaping back to dodge Shadow Bolt.

Denasar threw one of his warglaives at another Chaoswaver, stabbing him right in the forehead. "The eredar must breed like crazy. It's like every time I kill one, two more takes its place". Denasar remarked as he walked up to the corpse and pulled his warglaive out.

Soon Denasar made it to one of the wards, where two Chaoswavers stood guard. **"Mo'arg, to the front! This has gone on long enough!" **The voice exclaimed as a gate burst out of the ground, killing the two Chaoswavers. "Apparently, the Legion cares not for their own allies". Denasar remarked as two big Felsoul Berserkers came out of the portal wielding two giant swords.

"Ha, I feel flattered that the Legion sends me that big of a threat to send two Mo'arg at me. However, it will do so little''. Denasar stated, before he charged at the Berserkers. One of the Berserkers tried to impale Denasar, but he stopped charging, causing the blade to stab the ground instead.

Denasar ran up the sword, before leaping at the Berserker's face, stabbing its only eye. The Felsoul Berserker roared out in pain, before it started waving around its sword. The blind demon cut off its fellow Mo'arg's left hand, causing the demon to cry out, before it let out some kind of breath.

Denasar quickly jumped off the Berserkers as it suffered the death breath from its fellow kin, while the son of the Betrayer dived down at the last Berserker, slicing down its body with his left warglaive, effortlessly cutting it in two. "Big doesn't always mean better. An important lesson that Maiev taught me". Denasar said, before he ran over to the Felshield Ward

Denasar black flipped as he transformed, unleashing his eye beam that destroyed the ward. **"Bath them in hellfire! Stop their advance!" **The voice demanded, making Denasar's ears twitch as the voice sounded close. His senses going off, Denasar black flipped away, barley dodging a blast that was aimed at him.

Gritting his teeth a little, Denasar turned left to see another Felshield Ward on the other side of a bride, only a large demon was there guarding it. "That must be the one shouting out orders. If he's dead, Varedis might finally come out to play''. Denasar said to himself, before he began running towards the Fel Commander.

"**You have gone far enough, mortal. This ends here!" **Fel Commander Igrius exclaimed as he swung his axe at Denasar, who blocked it with his warglaives. The two weapons clashed against each other as Denasar was pushed back a bit. "Impressive. You're actually pretty powerful. However…!'' Denasar called out as he transformed, unleashing an eruption of Fel energy, stunning the demon.

"You are not…prepared!" Denasar roared out as he unleashed his eye beam, which tore through the Fel Commander's chest. Igrius groaned out as he collapsed on his back, moaning as Denasar walked up to his head, summoning his left hand warglaive. **"Master…I have…failed…'' **The Fel Commander Igrius said, staring up at Denasar as he held up his weapon. "This is for my sisters". Denasar told the commanded, before he impaled him right in the face.

Denasar pulled his warglaive out, which was covered in fel blood. 'Lyana, Illysanna, your sacrifices will not be in vain'. Denasar thought to himself as he walked over to the Felshield Ward, destroying it with another eye beam.

"**Denasar… it's been years. You should know better than to stand against me". **A familiar voice to Denasar said from somewhere within the hold, getting the son of the Betrayer to smirk. 'There you are'. Denasar thought to himself with a smirk. **"My master has granted me many gifts. Witness the power of the Deceiver!'' **Varedis called out as a Felsoul Crusher landed a bit away from Denasar, who roared at him. 'Did he really summon an Infernal?' Denasar thought to himself, wondering how much power the Twinblades have.

The Felsoul Crusher pulled its left fist back, getting Denasar's attention as he pulled his right fist back. Both Denasar and the Crusher thrust out their fists at the same time, their fists smashing against each other, creating a shockwave that blew debris away. However, Denasar proved stronger as cracks first formed on the Crusher's hand before all over its body, before it crumpled into dust.

"I'm coming for you, Varedis!" Denasar roared out as he transformed back into his Night Elf form, before charging forward. **"Pity your allies had to die. Don't worry…I'll put their souls to good use''. **Varedis mocked, before laughing.

Denasar started growling at Varedis' words. Two Felsoul Kitualists charged at Denasar with axes, who swung his warglaives, clashing and shattering the weapons. Not giving the two eredar time to react, Denasar engulfed himself in green flames as he spun around, burning and slicing through the two corrupted Draenei.

"You will pay for those words with your life, Varedis!" Denasar growled out with narrowed his as the flames around grew bigger, burning the bodies of the two eredar, before dissapearing. Denasa slowly began walking down the road and soon came face to face with another demon called 'Fist of the Deciver' with a portal next to it.

Flames surrounded the demon's hands, before two swords appeared in its hands. The demon charged at Denasar and swung his right sword. Quick as lightning, Denasar summoned his warglaive and blocked the sword swipe, causing sparks to appear from the two weapons.

The demon swung his other sword, but Denasar jumped and landed on the blade, smirking before he backflipped away. "Is that all?" Denasar asked the demon, who let out a roar of rage before charging at the Night Elf. The Fist of the Deciver constantly swung his swords as Denasar at a fast pace, but Denasar dodged of block them all.

Denasar leaped at the Fist of the Deciver and sliced it across the chest, before leaping away. "I havn't mastered this yet, but it's worth a try". Denasar said with a smirk as he landed on his feet, before he floated off the ground. Then a barraige of fel energy came out of Denasar, striking the Hand of the Deciver, covering in in smoke.

Denasar floated back to the ground, staring at the smoke covering the demon. "Well that went better than expect-". Denasar began to say, till one of the Fist of the Deciver's sword came out of the smoke, slamming into Denasar's side, sending him smashing into the last ward.

"That hurt". Denasar stated as he got back on his feet, placing his left hand on his left waist, the spot where the Fist of the Deciver landed a hit on him. 'Maiev would laugh if she saw this. It appeared I got careless and this was the punishment for that. I forgot one of Maiev's important lessons. 'Never let your guard down, even when victoriess'. I cannot make mistakes like that again!' Denasar thought to himself as he summoned his warglaives in his hands.

The Fist of the Deciver charged at Denasar, holding his right sword out to impale him. However at the last second, Denasar dodged left, causing the demon's sword to instead impale the Felshield Ward. "Ha!" Denasar laughed out, before he leaped at the Fist of the Deciver's head, slashing it acroos the face.

The Fist of the Deciver tried to pull its sword out of the ward, but was failing badly. "Do you recuite assistance?'' Denasar asked with a smirk, before leaped at the demon's swords, smashing his warglaives against the tip of the blade, shattering it. The Fist of the Deciver fell onto its back, while Denasar jumped above it.

"Be gone!" Denasar cried out as he was covered in Fel energy, before he dived down and punched the Fist of the Deciver in the stomach. Cracks started to surround the demon's body, before it exploded. Denasar back flipped before he landed on his feet. "That takes care of that". Denasar remarked, before turning around to look at the Felshield Ward.

Wordlessly, Denasar transformed into his demon form and unleashed his eye beam, destroying the last Felshield Ward. "That's all three. Now, only Varedis remains". Denasar said as he turned around to see on the other side of a fel lake, was Varedis in the Havoc Demon Hunter's demon form, but something was different.

Blood Elf demon hunter's winged demon forms have red skin, while Night Elf have dark purple skin. However Varedis' demon form had deep purple skin. The only thing that remained of him is his blonde hair. However what drew Denasar's attention were the blue warglaives in his hands. Even away from them, Denasar could sense the power from them.

"**I was Illidari once… left for dead at the Black Temple. Now you will witness the might of my new master!" **Varedis roared out, any traces of his former elf self gone. "Oh really? Confident just because you got a new pair of toys?" Denasar asked with a smirk on his face, making Varedis growl at him.

Wordlessly, Varedis held out his left hand as he unleashed fel energy from one of his warglaives into the pool of fel. **"Behold the infinit power of the Twinblades!" **Varedis called out, before a solid rock appeared in the fel lake, acting as a bridge. Denasar let out an impressed whistle. "Not bad. I'm actully impressed, and can now hardly wait to take thoese Twinblades for myself". Denasar said with a smirk, impressed with the power of the Twinblades.

"**So, Illidari, you seek my head, that you might take the Twinblades as your own? Allow me to introduce you to their power… personally". **Varedis offered to Denasar, before he leaped back a bit. "How genorus of you". Denasar remarked as he walked over the rocky bridge.

Denasar summoned his warglaives as he took a stance, standing 5 feet away from Varedis, who held up the Twinblades in the same stance. "This is for my sisters, Lyanna and Illysanna! For my father!" Denasar cried out, before he charged at Varedis, which the two demon hunters engaged in a weapon lock, struggling to overpower each other.

"**Join me! Unleash your true power. Do not let the weak hold you back!" **Varedis cried out, trying to convince Denasar to join him. In response to that, Denasar head-butted Varedis on the head, making him cry out in pain. "Never!" Denasar growled out at Varedis as he broke the weapon lock and swung his warglaive at Varedis, who took flight to dodge.

Denasar looked up at the flying demon, who unleashed his own eye beam at Denasar, who leaped away to dodge. Varedis controlled his eye beam, directing it at Denasar, who held up his warglaives. Varedis' eye beam found its target, but Denasar used his warglaive to shield himself.

Five seconds passed with the Warglaives of Azzinoth protecting Denasar from Varedis, who started to lose his patience. Varedis stopped his eye beam, before he dived down at Denasar, who took a stance. Denasar and Varedis swung their warglaives, resulting in a power clash between the wapons, which forced the two away from each other.

"**Behold the might of the Deceiver! Behold the glory of the demon within!" **Varedis roared out he charged at Denasar, who charged at him as well. Right when the two were about to clash, Denasar jumped over Varedis, shifting so he was facing his back. Denasar was about to swing his warglaive at Varedis' back, when suddenly he felt something sharp cut his stomach.

"What!?" Denasar cried out as he jumped away before he landed on his feet, kneeling down a bit. Denasar looked to see something unexpected. The Twinblades were floating around Varedis, acting as a shield and weapon for him. 'He can use the Twinblades without holding them!?' Denasar thought to himself in shock.

Varedis turned around and smirked at Denasar. The corrupted Blood Elf took flight, flying above Denasar as the Twinblades flew back into his hand. **"I am a GOD! KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **Varedis roared out as fel energy surrounded the Twinblades, before unleashing a fel beam at Denasar, slamming his body to the ground.

'He's… controlling gravity?!' Denasar thought to himself, his face pressed against the ground. **"Hahaha! At least, you have lost against me! Perhaps if you beg, I'll grant you a painless death!" **Varedis laughed out evilly at the sight of Denasar forced to the ground. Denasar lifted his fingers up, before he began to push himself up back up. "By Elune. As if…" Denasar said as he forced himself back to his knees, making Varedis widen his eyes.

"**You can still move?" **Varedis asked in surprise, while Denasar granted his teeth. "I've lost, you say?" Denasar questioned the once demon hunter as his remembered a memory of his past. He saw himself as a child in Ashenvale Forest, listening carefully as Maiev taught him an important lesson.

'The battle is never over so long as you draw breath. Isn't that right, Maiev?' Denasar thought to himself as Maiev smiled at her student as she ruffed his younger self's hair, who laughed at his teacher.

Denasar finally pushed himself back onto his feet, despite the powerful gravity forced on him. "On top of that, my memories…" Denasar said as his remembered the memories of the battles he took place in the past.

He first saw himself in a battle against humans and orcs with Tyrande and Shandris in Ashenvale Forest. Then, he saw himself battling Tichondrius with his father. Then, he saw himself battling with Thrall, Jaina, humans and orcs against the Scourage with Archimonde leading them in the battle of Mount Hyjal. Then, he saw himself battling against Malfurion, Maiev, his fellow Night Elfs with the Naga on the Broken Isles. Finally, he remembered battling Kael'thas in Tempest Keep in Outland.

"Maiev, the battles I won with your teachings, and what I learned from them. The feelings I sensed from them…" Denasar said, smiling at the memories he sees flashing through his mind. 'Hey, Denasar! Stop playing around and finish this power hungry imbecile'. Denasar heard Maiev's voice, as if she was right here with her student.

Denasar smirked as he looked up at Varedis. "Understood! I'll finish this now!" Denasar cried out as fel energy covered him, before he shot out towards Varedis, who quickly moved his warglaives and blocked Denasar's warglaives from slicing him on the chest. **"How can you still have so much power?!" **Varedis demanded, struggling as Denasar was beginning to overpower him.

"How, you say? Let's just say I had a tough teacher that never taught me anything easy!" Denasar replied to Varedis with a smirk as fel energy covered his warglaives, before finally overpowering Varedis, sending him smashing into the ground.

Denasar landed a few feet away from Varedis, who stood back on his hooves, glaring at Denasar with utter hatred. **"I am through with this charade! Your soul will feed the Twinblades!" **Varedis growled out, before he charged at Denasar. "Ha, come then! Let us see settle the scour!" Denasar called out as he body seemed to became a blur before he charged at Varedis.

The two elves started to clash their warglaives against each other, moving too fast for the naked eye to follow. Varedis summoned darkness around him, hopping it would help his chances to defeat Denasar. The two used many demon hunter abilities, such as Blade Dance, Fel Rush and Chaos Nova, but the two didn't give up and continued to battle each other.

"**Do not fail me, Varedis". **An evil, but familiar voice said from out of nowhere, making Denasar narrow his eyes as both he and Varedis leaped away from each other. 'Kil'jaeden'. The son of the Betrayer thought to himself, recognizing that voice anywhere.

"**Unleash the Twinblades and destroy the interloper!" **Kil'jaeden commanded Varedis, who smirked evilly as fel energy surrounded the Twinblades. **"Gladly, my master!" **Varedis replied to Kil'jaeden as he poured more fel energy into his warglaives for one final attack. "So, one final attack, huh?" Denasar asked as he transformed into his winged demon form.

"I use all of my strength into this one final attack!" Denasar cried out as he took his stance, fel energy beginning to cover him. **"Prepare to die!" **Varedis told the son of the Betrayer as he took a stance as well. Denasar stomped his right hoove into the ground, before he leaped towards Varedis.

Varedis moved his warglaives, ready to counter Denasar's attack. "RRRRAAAA!" Denasar roared out as he swung his warglaives at Varedis. **"HHHHRRRRAAAA!" **Varedis roared out as he swung the twinblades. The two blades soon make contact with each other, and then…

**Clang!**

Denasar landed behind Varedis, stomping on the ground. The two transformed elves were silent for 10 seconds, before Varedis collapsed to his knees. The Twinblades of the Deceiver weren't in Varedis' hands anymore, having been thrust out of his hands from the force of the two warglaives clashing against each other with a hug cut on his chest.

The Twinblades of the Deceiver landed a bit away from Denasar, who stood up on his hooves, before he turned to face the kneeling demon. **"Impossible!" **Varedis cried out in disbelief that he was defeated, even with the Twinblades of the Deceiver. "It's over, Varedis. You have lost and the Twinblades are mine". Denasar told the corrupted Blood Elf, who looked over his shoulder and growled at Denasar.

"**Return to Argus. We will deal with this one another day". **Kil'jaeden told Varis, who looked enraged that he was commanded to leave. He looked past Denasar at the Twinblades lying behind him, before he scoffed. **"I have no need for mortal armaments! This is not over…Illidari!" **Varedis roared out, before a portal appeared in front of him and he ran into it.

"Coward!" Denasar cried out as the portal closed in front of him. Sighting, the son of the Betrayer turned back into his Night Elf form, before he turned around to look at the Twinblades. Flames surrounded the Warglaive of Azzinoth, before they disappeared to reveal the warglaives were gone. "The Twinblades empowered by the Deceiver himself. The weapon that will be used to destroy the Legion now belongs to me". Denasar stated as he walked up to the Twinblades, before he grabbed them.

Fel energy surrounded the Twinblades for a moment, before clearing to reveal that they were now a different colour. Instead of blue, they were now green. Denasar smirked as he held the Twinblades above him with both his hands. 'Lyana, Illysanna, our mission was a success. The Twinblades of the Deceiver are now mine'. Denasar thought to himself, thinking of his two Illidari sisters that gave their lives so that he could survive.

Denasar gave a few practice swings with his new warglaives, trying them out to get a feel of them. Denasar covered himself in fel energy, before transferring it over to his Twinblades. The Twinblades spot out of Denasar's hands, spinning around the son of the Betrayer for a few moments, before returning to his hands. 'The Twinblades are powerful, no doubt about that. However, I cannot defeat the Legion alone. I need the other champions of the Alliance and Horde's help. I wonder how they're doing right now'. Denasar thought to himself, looking up at the sky as he thought about the other champions of the Alliance and Horde.

* * *

**(With Keirrastia)**

In a Legion world known as Niskara, Keirrastia and her aunt, Vereesa Windrunner were running up to a cathedral up ahead of them. Earlier after parting ways with the other champions at Dalaran, a snow-white eagle approached her, holding a message for her. Keirrastia took the message and read it.

The message was from someone named Emmarel Shadewarden, asking the Void Elf to meet her at Hunter's Reach. Curious, Keirrastia went to Hunter's Reach, where a Night Elf awaited her. First, Emmarel told the Void Elf of three individuals that knew of three weapons that could aid her against the Legion, so she told her to find them and learn of the three weapons.

Keirrastia went and found a Dwarf named Grif Wildheart, who told her of an Artifact named Titanstrike. Next, she went to find a Highmountain Tauren named Apata Hightmountain, who told her of the Artifact, Talonclaw. Finally, Keirrastia found an old friend of hers called Courler Larkspur, who told the Void Elf that her aunt has found a lead on her mother, Alleria Windrunner and her legendary bow, Thas'dorah. Immediately, Keirrastia decided to join her aunt to find her mother.

First Keirrastia told Emmarel that she wished to go after Thas'dorah. The Night Elf had no trouble with the Void Elf's decision and encouraged her to retrieve the bow. Keirrastia thanked the Night Elf and set out to Krasus' Landing, where she met with Denasar.

The two spoke and wished each other good luck, before they parted. Keirrastia rode her aunt's Silver Covenant Hippogryph down to an island near the Broken Shore called Darkstone Isle, where she met up with Vereesa.

Vereesa had decided to work together with the Farstriders because of the threat of the Legion. The Farstriders were interrogating demons, till one of them gave important information about someone important to both Keirrastia and Vereesa. The demon told them that Keirrastia's mother, Alleria Windrunner was being held captive on a Legion world called Niskara.

Vereesa asked her niece to join her in her mission to save her older sister, which the Void Elf agreed. It was meant to only be the two Windrunners that would go through a portal, created by an elf named Magus Solgaze. However, another elf named Orestes joined the mission uninvited, going through the portal before the two females.

Both Keirrastia and Vereesa journed through the portal into Niskara, their mission to save Alleria and now Orestes beginning. All around the planet, Legion Forces roamed around. However, they were not match for the pair of aunt and niece. Soon they found Orestes, but were too late. He died fighting the demons, searching for Alleria, but didn't made it to the cathedral.

Keirrastia gave the Farstrider a short 'thank you' for trying to find her mother, before she continued on with her aunt. The battled against hordes of demons, even defeating a demon known as Herald Xarbizuld. Coming close to the cathedral, they crossed paths with an Inquisitor named Qormaladon. Keirrastia fought the Inquisitor alone, her aunt having been captured by the demon, who started looking through her memories.

Keirrastia had to summon her animal companions to help her achieve victory, but she still killed the demon and freed her aunt. Now the pair of aunt and niece were on their ways to the cathedral to see if the Void Elf's mother was truly here or not.

"Was she here for days? Years? Centuries? The mage was right… time has little meaning in this place". Vereesa Windrunner questioned, running up the hill next to her niece, who was deep in her thoughts. 'Mother…? Will I… finally be able to meet you?' Keirrastia thought to herself, wishing to meet the woman who birthed her.

Soon the two elves had made it to the cathedral, where something special awaited them. "By the light… There! It's her bow! Thas'dorath!" Vereesa called out, getting Keirrastia to look up ahead and saw her family's legacy bow, Thas'dorath floating above what appears to be a legion container. "I can't believe it. It's really the bow that's been our family's legacy, Thas'dorath". Keirrastia said in disbelief as she and her aunt stopped in front of the container.

"Your mother was here… her bow's presence is the proof! Doubtless she escaped, and the Inquisitor sought to use us to lure her back". Vereesa explained to her niece, who looked down in sadness. "That means… she isn't here anymore". Keirrastia said in sadness that she won't met her mother.

Vereesa placed her left hand on her niece's right shoulder, giving the Void Elf a small smile. "You'll meet your mother soon, Keirrastia. You and Arator will meet your mother and father soon". Vereesa told her niece, who smiled at her words before they both looked back at the legendary weapon.

"Tha'dorah began as our familiy's legacy…but now this weapon has a greater purpose". Vereesa started, before she looked at her niece, who looked back at her. "This is a bow worthy of a hero like Alleria… a hero like you. Take Thas'dorah, Keirrastia. Use it to lead the fight to save Azeroth!" Vereesa told her niece, who had wide eyes that her aunt wanted her to carry the weapon.

Keirrastia narrowed her eyes before she walked up to Thas'dorah, reaching out with her right hand. The Void Elf took ahold of her familiy's legacy, before she held it up, looking at the bow with a smirk. Void energy surrounded Thas'dorath before clearing, revealing that the bow's colour had changed to green.

"I never thought that one day… I would wield my family's legacy". Keirrastia whispered in disbelief, bringing the bow closer to gaze at it. "I know Alleria's bow is in the right hands. In the hands of her daughter, a daughter of the Windrunners. Your mother would be proud of you, Keirrastia, as am I". Vereesa told her niece with a smile, feeling so proud of her niece for all her achievements and now, wielding the bow of their family.

"**Find the invaders! Retake the cathedral! Slaughter them all!" **A deep voice called out from outside the cathedral, getting the two Windrunners to widen their eyes. "I think we've overstayed our welcome, aunt Vereesa". Keirrastia said to her aunt as she strapped Thas'dorath to her back.

"Indeed. Sounds like we're about to be overrun. Let us leave this wretched place to the demons". Vereesa replied to her niece, before she started chanting to use her portal stone. Both Windrunners were teleported off Niskara, failing to find the Void Elf's mother, but succeeding in finding their family's legacy.

* * *

**(With Deathsword)**

In the frozen lands of Northrend, atop Icecrown Citadel was Deathswordn, looking at two swords that look similar to legendary runeblade, Frostmourne. Sitting on the frozen throne incased in ice was the new Lich King, once known as Bolvar Fordragon, looking down at the Ebon Blade champion.

Earlier, after splitting up from the other champions, Deathsword heard the voice of the new Lich King in his mind. The Lich King had ordered the Ebon Blade back to Icecrown, where Deathsword would undergo a mission to receive a powerful weapon to use against the Legion. The legendary ruinblade used by the former Lich King, Frostmourne, later to be known as the Blades of the Fallen Prince.

Frostmourne was shattered in the battle against the Lich King when Tirion Fordring used the Ashbringer, but wasn't destroyed. The shards were shattered around Icecrown. After meeting with his fellow Death Knight Darion Mograin, Deathsword entered Icecrown, battling the spirits haunting the place. The spirits of Paladins that Arthas killed and trapped inside Frostmourne, that were freed but still in torment.

After gathering the shards, Deathsword ascended to the top floor where he battled the former Lich King. There, he saw the new Lich King and the hilt of Frostmourne. Deathsword channelled his powers into the blade, changing Frostmourne into the Twinblades of the Fallen Prince.

Before Deathsword could claim them, the Lich King told the Blood Elf that two powerful souls remained inside. Deathsword entered the twinblades, where he battled the souls of Arthas and Ner'zhul. It was a hard fought battle, but Deathsword claimed his revenge twice. After leaving the blades, Deathsword claimed his prize, the Blades of the Fallen Prince.

'At least, they are mine now!' Deathsword thought to himself, marvelling at the two swords in his hands. He could feel the power inside of them, but he wouldn't allow them to control him as they did Arthas. 'I will be the one to control and master you, and I won't fail as Arthas did'. The Death Knight thought to himself, looking down at the blades.

"**You have done well. Ascend to my throne and receive your charge". **The Lich King told Deathsword, getting the death knight to look up, before he began to walk up the throne and kneeled down to the king of the Scourge. **"Where the weak showed mercy, you did not hesitate to strike. Where the unworthy were vanquished, you have conquered". **The Lich King began, getting Deathsword to look at the frozen king.

Suddenly, Deathsword felt something being absorbed into him, making him gasp. **"I now mark you with my sigil, let all recognize you as the enforcer of my will". **The Lich King told the Death Knight, who stood up on his feet, the twinblades still in his hands. **"As we speak the Ebon Blade is en route to the Broken Isles to hunt for the Dreadlords. Go, ensure that not a single demon escapes my wrath! Crush all who stand in your way!" **The Lich King told his death knight as a death gate appeared next to Deathsword.

"I swear that every single Dreadlord will die by my hand". Deathsword assured the Lich King as he walked into the death gate, which closed after him. In the lower levels of Icecrown in the Crimson Hall stood Xandreni, standing over the body of her relative, Lyandra Sunstrider, only she was now undead.

After regaining her energy back in Dalaran, Xandreni meet with an undead mage named Meryl Felstorm, who warned her of an escaped dreadlord in the Violet Hold. The drealord named Kathra'natr sought out the Forge of the Guardian. Xandreni and Meryl Felstorm battled the dreadlord in the violet hold, but he was proving to be too powerful.

Meryl held the dreadlord still, while Xandreni destroyed the rifts holding the forge. With the forge complete, Xandreni activated it, taking Alodi's power that allowed her to temporarily destroy the dreadlord. The spirit of Alodi, appeared before the two mages, before they all teleported the forge in a secret place known as the Hall of the Guardian.

With the forge safe, Meryl made plains for Xandreni to retrieve an Artifact to help her against the Burning Legion. Xandreni chose to search for her family's legendary runeblade, Felo'melorn.

Xandreni's father, King Anasterian wielded the blade in battle against Arthas during the Scourge invasion of her homeland. Even with the legendary blade, her father was killed in battle; even the blade was split in two. Later, Xandreni's brother Prince Kael'thas had Felo'melorn reforged with magic, hatred, and a burning need for revenge.

During the battle in Nothrend, Kael'thas lost the blade after being defeated Arthas. As the last Sunstrider, it was her duty to reclaim the blade. So Xandreni sought the help of Archmage Modera, and an old friend, Aethas Sunreaver.

Still unwelcomed in Dalaran, Aethas requested that they meet in Hillsbrad Foothills. There, they discussed how to recover the runeblade. Aethas Sunreaver told her princess that her distant relative, Lyandra Sunstrider has been searching for the blade and has disappeared looking for it.

Aethas explained he saw a vision of Lyandra with the weapon in hand inside Icecrown Citadel. After discussing it, Aethas teleported his princess Xandreni to Icecrown, so she could search for Lyandra and Felo'melorn. Though she hoped to see her relative alive, Xandreni's hopes were low.

After entering and wondering around for a bit, Xandreni heard the voice of the Lich King inside her head. The Lich King guided her to the Crimson Hall, where she crossed paths with her relative. Like Aethas feared, Lyandra didn't give Felo'melorn to the princess of the Blood Elfs, even attacking her and claiming the blade belongs to her.

Having no choice, Xandreni battled her last blood relative, before Aethas joined the battle and together, they slayed Lyandra.

Xandreni looked down at the body of Lyandra with sad eyes. "You left me no choice, Lyandra". Xandreni said in sadness as she closed her eyes, a tear escaping her right eye. "My princess…" Aethas began, getting Xandreni to turn around to see her fellow mage holding his right hand out to the floating runeblade, as if it was overjoyed that its rightful master has come for it.

"Felo'melorn is yours". Aethas finished, making Xandreni smile at him for a bit, as she walked up to the blade. **"All doubt has been banished! You are truly worthy of the blade! Claim your prize and leave, princess of the Sunstriders. The living have no place within my prison of ice". **The Lich King told the Blood Elf princess, who paid no attention to him.

Xandreni stared at the blade for a few moments, before she slowly raised her right hand and told hold of the sword. Xandreni hold her family's sword up with a smile, while flames surrounded her left hand before clearing to show that she was now holding the Heart of the Phoenix.

'Father, brother, Felo'melorn is back where it belongs'. Xandreni thought to herself, thinking about her father and brother, the last two true wielders of the blade she now holds. "At last, the blade is the hands of the true Sunstrider heir! Congratulations, my lady!" Aethas praised his princess, who smiled at her old friend.

"I couldn't have done it alone without you, Aethas. I'm happy that you're back". Xandreni told her friend, happy for his return and that her family's blade was now safe in her hands. "You flatter me, my lady. Let's go… before the Lich King decides we overstayed our welcome. I must plead my case before the council". Aethas said as he created a portal that would take them back to Dalaran.

"Just as you helped me, it is my turn to return the favour. I will do everything I can to help convince the council to allow you back into Dalaran". Xandreni told her friend, wanting to help him just as he did her. "Your words bring me such comfort, my lady. You will make an excellent queen". Aethas replied to the Blood Elf princess, making her laugh in joy as the two entered the portal, leaving Icecrown citadel.

* * *

**(With Marken)**

On the Broken Shore, inside a cave near the Lost Temple, Marken walked atop a mound of stone towards the Ashbringer. The highblade was stabbed in the ground with beams of light infused lightning covering the floor around the blade, but made way for the human.

After splitting up from the other champions, Marken was approached by his old friend and fellow Paladin, Maxwell Tyrosus. The two paladins gathered nearby Paladins in Dalaran, before meeting up with Lady Liadrin, Aponi Brightmane and Vindicator Boros. The four Paladins discussed on what artifact to recover.

In the end, they decided to recover the Ashbringer. Even if Tirion Fordring was gone, the high blade was still out there. To learn its whereabouts, Marken travelled with Maxwell to the plaguelands to Uther's tomb. The graves and spirits around the tomb were in torment, so Marken eased their suffering, before joining Maxwell for an audience with their old friend.

The light answered their pray and appeared before the two Paladins were their old friend, Uther. Though overjoyed to see their old friend, Marken and Maxwell kept their focus at the task at hand. Uther explained to them that the Ashbringer was close to the Tomb of Sargeras, and the hightblade wasn't alone.

Tirion was alive, but not for much longer. After telling the two paladins of the hightblade's location, Uther disappeared with Marken and Maxwell beginning him not to leave. Marken and Maxwell hurried to Light's Hope Chapel to gather their forces to save their leader. With an army of Paladins at their back, Marken and Maxwell rode off to the Broken Shore.

Upon landing, they came across an army of demons. The paladins battled the demons, emerging victories, but only few survived. Marken journeyed off alone to find Tirion, slaying any demons that stood in his way. A jailor known as Zerus had Tiron trapped in a fel crystal, sucking the life out of him.

Marken slew the jailor, and Maxwell caught up with them. Maxwell began to free Tirion, while Marken searched for the Ashbringer. During his search in the cave, Marken heard the voice of the dreadlord, Balnazzar. Surprisingly, the dreadlord didn't attempt to stop Marken and allowed him to continue, which now lead to here.

"The…Ashbringer…" Marken whispered in disbelief as he stood in front of the legendary blade, which seemed to glow at how close the paladin was to it. 'Am I…really worthy to wield the legendary blade. I came so far for the Ashbringer, I must not step away now!' Marken thought to himself with narrowed eyes, before he raised his hands up.

Taking a hold of the grip of the Ashbringer, Marken effortlessly lifted up the blade. Marken held the blade above him with his right hand to the sky, staring at the legendary weapon in awe. 'I did it. The Ashbringer has chosen me!' Marken thought to himself in joy that he was now the wielder of the legendary blade.

Sadly, his joy was short lived as the dreadlord, Balnazzar appeared before him. **"I've been waiting for you, Paladin. Know that I will rip the soul from your flesh and make your body my own". **Balnazzar said with a smirk as demonic energy surrounded his hands.

Marken had enough time to strap the Ashbringer to his back, before demonic energy covered him, chocking him as he was lifted off the ground and in front of Balnazzar. **"I will turn you into a weapon of the Legion. I will use your hollow shell to corrupt and destroy everything you have ever loved, piece by piece. Now, kneel. Kneel before your new master". **Balnazzar commanded as Marken was set down on the ground, kneeling to the dreadlord.

Marken's vision began to darken, his body starting to become cold and heavy. 'Is this…it?' Marken thought to himself, almost above to lose conscious. **'Give me the strength to shatter these bonds'. **Marken heard Tirion's voice in his head, making the Paladin widen his eyes.

'No! I won't…become a…servant!' Marken thought to himself as a wave of light began to erupt from Marken. **"You cannot fight my will. You are mine". **Balnazzar said to Marken, who growled as he felt the light of the Ashbringer return his strength to him.

Images of Marken's close friends appeared in his mind, reminding him what he was fighting for. Lastly, Marken saw the face of his true love, Alexstrasza in his mind, making Marken roar out as light erupted from him, freeing him from the demonic magic.

Marken held up the Ashbringer as light lit up the cave, causing Balnazzar to hiss. "Very well. This will be a fine test". Balnazzar remarked as he charged at Marken, who let out a battle cry as he gripped the Ashbringer with both his hands and charged at the dreadlord.

Light energy wings formed on Marken's back as he fought the dreadlord, using the highblade to quickly begin overpowering him. ** "Know that I am Balnazzar. Know that you are but a pawn in plans beyond your reckoning". **Balnazzar told the Paladin, who roared out as he held the Ashbringer up.

A hammer made of light came down on Balnazzar, damaging the dreadlord, before Marken hurls a divine hammer at him, sending the demon to the ground on his back. "Know that I am Marken, Paladin of Azeroth, mate of the Dragon Queen herself, and now, wielder of the Ashbringer!" Marken told the demon as he jumped into the air, diving down to stab the demon in the chest.

Balnazzar turned into green mist as he teleported away, escaping death as Marken stabbed the Ashbringer into the ground. Pulling the Ashbringer out, the human turned to look at the dreadlord standing a bit away from him. Balnazzar fired demonic magic from his hands at Marken, who held up his left hand as a shield of light surrounded him, blocking Balnazzar's attack.

Rising up the Ashbringer, another hammer of pure light dropped down on Balnazzar's head, stunning him. Marken summoned a hammer of light in his left hand and threw it at Balnazzar, striking the demon's head and causing blood to spill out.

Balnazzar spat out blood, before he growled at Marken. **"You are here because I will it. You live because I will it. And you will serve because I will it!" **Balnazzar roared out as he teleported back atop the mound of stone, releasing a mist at Marken.

The Paladin summoned an Argent Warhorse, Marken charged forth, bypassing the mist and swung the Ashbringer across Balnazzar's chest, making the dreadlord roar out in pain. "You have no control over me, dreadlord! I fight for the light and for Azeroth!" Marken exclaimed as his Argent Warhorse disappeared.

Balnazzar held his chest in pain, before he disappeared down on solid ground. **"Do you think me so foolish to stand alone?" **Balnazzar questioned with a smirk as he held up his demonic magic covered claws up, as demonic portals appeared next to him, with fel imps coming out.

Marken walked down the mound of stone, closing his eyes as he held the highblade with both his hands. 'Feel the wrath of the Ashbringer!' Marken thought as light covered the highblade. The imps charged at Marken, who held the sword up before he lashed out, killing all the imps with one swing of the highblade.

"**Impressive. I did not expect you to attune to the Ashbringer so quickly. No matter, I will finish you off personally". **Balnazzar said to the wielder of the Ashbringer, who opened his eyes and glared at the dreadlord. Marken strapped the Ashbringer onto his back, before he brought out a book.

Opening the book, Marken began to chant as he placed a blessing on himself, creating a shield around him. With the blessing done, Marken put his book away and held up the Ashbringer once more. A blade of pure light came out of the ground under Balnazzar, impaling the demon, who coughed out more blood.

"**Enough. Never again will that damned blade slay my brethren! YOU… WILL… DIE!" **Balnazzar roared out as the blade disappeared, before the dreadlord charged at Marken, who held the Ashbringer with both his hands. "Wrong! Never again will you demons kill anyone important to me! Feel the wrath, of the Ashbringer!" Marken cried out as he swung the highblade, releasing a razor sharp wave of holy energy that smashed Balnazar into the wall.

Marken breathed in and out in exhaustion, before he slowly began to walk towards Balnazar with the Ashbringer, until the dreadlord turned into mist and disappeared. **"You think this is over, paladin? Our journey together has just begun…" **Marken heard Balnazzar's voice in his head, making the Paladin narrow his eyes.

"No matter how many times you return, I'll defeat you as many times as needed till you learn that we will never surrender to you!" Marken cried out, holding the Ashbringer up with both his hands.

"Marken, you must come quickly. Tirion called for you by name. I fear he does not have long for this world. Hurry!" Maxwell called out from atop the stairs, getting Marken's attention immediately. "Tirion!" Marken exclaimed in concern for the highlord as he strapped the Ashbringer to his back, before he hurried out of the cave with Maxwell.

"We have to get out of here before more demons come. Quickly, the Highlord is just outside the temple". Maxwell told Marken as the two humans hurried out of the cave to back outside. Upon reaching outside where Marken left Maxwell to free the Highlord, the human saw more paladins surrounding Tirion, who was lying down with light surrounding him.

"Marken… come closer…" Tirion requested his fellow Paladin, who walked up to the fallen Highlord and knelt down next to him. "Tirion… is there nothing we can do for you?" Marken asked the Highlord, wanting to know if there was a way to save him. "No… I'm afraid… there isn't… my old friend. My time… is up. You must… wield the blade… you must… stop the Legion… You must become… the Ashbringer". Tirion told his fellow Paladin, before the life left his eyes and a sphere of light came out, floating into the sky with all the Paladins watching it with sad looks, before they all kneel down.

"You will be missed, brother". Maxwell said in sadness for the lost of his old friend. "Tirion… I will not fail you… I swear it". Marken swore to the fallen Highlord, swearing to end the Legion with his comrades. "We must go to Light's Hope Chapel at once. Highlord Fordring deserves to be put to rest amongst the ancient heroes of the Light buried there". Maxwell told his fellow paladins, who nodded to him in agreement.

Marken walked up to Maxwell, who smiled at him. "I owe you my life, Marken. We all do". Maxwell told the new Ashbringer, who looked down at the ground. "I wish I could have done more". Marken said in sadness that he couldn't save Tirion's life.

"You've done more than enough. For now, we must put Highlord Tirion to rest. There is but one place suitable for a paladin of his caliber… Light's Hope Sanctum, a secret bastion of the Light hidden beneath our chapel. Paladins the world over will join us for the ceremony. I know Tirion would want you there most of all". Maxwell explained to Marken, who lifted his face to look at Maxwell.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world". Marken replied to his fellow paladin, who smiled at his words. "We gave everything for the Ashbringer… you gave everything, Marken. Tirion would be proud to see you wielding that blade". Maxwell told Marken, who smiled at his words. "Let's us go then". Marken said as he summoned an Argent Hippogryph. The rest of the Paladins summoned their mounts and took flight, with Maxwell crying Tirion's body.

At the other side of the Broken Shore in front of the Tomb of Sargeras, Gortkaluz held up the warlock artefact, the Scepter of Sargeras with his right hand, grinning as demonic energy surrounded him as the horde of demons watched the Troll.

After separating from the rest of the champions in Dalaran, Ritssyn Flamescowl appeared before Gortkaluz, requesting the Troll to join the council of the Black Harvest. Gortkalux meet with the council members of the Black Harvest in Dalaran's underbelly, where they summoned the overlord of the Dreadscar, Jagganoth.

The Warlock Zelifrag Wobblepox tried to enslave the demon, but died a quick death. Jagganoth captured the Council of the Black Harvest and Gortkaluz, taking them to the Dreadscar Rift. Gortkaluz managed to escape, taking control of a jailor named Beshtar, before killing him with Ritssyn. Gortkalux met a demon named Calydus, who helped the troll to free the other members of the Black Harvest.

Together, along with Calydus, began to escape the Dreadscar Rift, accruing a tomb called 'Tome of Blighted Implements. However, Jagganoth discovered them and the Warlocks had no choice, but to try to escape. However, only Gortkaluz and Calydus escaped back to Dalaran, the others were captured again.

Back in Dalaran's underbelly, Gortkaluz and Calydus began discussing a way to slay Jagganoth with them agreeing to find a Warlock Artifact. Gortkaluz decided to go after the most powerful, not to mention hardest Artifact, the Scepter of Sargeras. The sceptar created by the dark titan himself and was the weapon that nearly destroyed draenor.

Only problem was that the Legion had the sceptre. Gortkaluz travelled to Caer Darrow, where members of the Shadow Council were to acquire Gul'dan's plans. Gortkalux killed Shadow Council members, one blood elf named Braelyn Firehand and an oc named Jergosh the Invoker, accruing the Book of Medivh from them.

With the book in hand, Gortkalux learned of Gul'dan's plans. The orc planned to use the Book of Medivh, Scepter of Sargeras and Eye of Dalaran to summon more powerful portals to bring forth more demons. Calydus came up with a plan for Gortkaluz to both trick Gul'dan and recive the Scepter of Sargeras.

The Troll loved the plan and agreed to it. The first step was to recover the Eye of Dalaran, to earn respect and trust so they won't think he's a double agent. Gortkaluz took a portal to Tol Barad and found two Shadow Council members. One was an Orc named Nagaz and the other was a Nightborn named Allaris Narassin.

Allaris sent Gortkalux to find Nagaz's disciple, who went to find the Eye of Dalaran. Tyranis was a Night Elf who chose to serve the Legion, so Gortkaluz let him be sucked up into a black hole, making it seem like an accident. Before Gortkaluz could continue his search, Nagaz requested to have a talk with him.

Except, it was a trap to try to kill the Troll, only he died by Gortkaluz's hands instead. With the Orc dead, Gortkaluz meet up with Allaris, where the two found the prison manifest. The two went to Baradin Hold, where a void terror had the Eye of Dalaran. The two fought together and killed the creature, with Allaris receiving the Eye of Dalaran.

With the Eye of Dalaran in hand, Allaris teleported to the Tomb of Sargeras, while Calydus created a portal for Gortkaluz to take back to Dalaran. Gortkalux took a Fel Bat to the tomb, where many demons where gathered, along with Allaris and Gul'dan himself. The Orc Warlock looked pleased to see the Troll and accepted him into his ranks.

Gul'dan promised the two positions in the Shadow Council and told them what to do next. To use the scepter itself, the Eye of Dalaran and Book of Medivh, they would amplify the portal and open a gateway to countless demon worlds. Gul'dan went through the portal to Argus to act as a stabilizing anchor.

Before he left, Gul'dan made it clear he only needed one of the two to wield the sceptre. So Gortkalux and Allaris battled, with the Troll emerging as the victory. Gul'dan, using a legion communicator to watch the battle, wasn't surprised at the outcome and told Gortkaluz to take the Scepter of Sargeras.

Now Gortkaluz stood, holding the sceptre of the dark titan himself up with a smirk. "De Scepter of Sargeras is mine now!" Gortkalux exclaimed with a smirk on his face, looking at the sceptre of the dark titan himself. ** "The time has come! Begin the incantation. Focus the scepter on the altar. Today we usher in the end this world!" **Gul'dan told Gortkaluz, who looked at the projection of the Warlock, before facing the Tomb of Sargeras.

Eredar gathered around the altar and began gathering fel magic. **'Now is friend's chance! Use altar to summon bad portals, not good ones! Quick!' **Gortkaluz heard Calydus' voice in his head, making the Troll smirk. 'Ya got it'. Gortkaluz replied to his new demon ally.

Holding up his right hand, Gortkalux began channelling energy into the sceptre. Suddenly a wave of fel energy erupted around the Troll, blasting all nearby demons away and opening many portals. Demons came out of the portals and began attacking all nearby demons.

"**Fool! Your betrayal only delays the inevitable! I will save a special prison for you when all you know is destroyed and you lie broken before me". **Gul'dan told Gortkaluz, growling in anger at the Troll. "We'll see about tat! See ya, Gul'dan". Gortkaluz replied to Gul'dan with a smirk on his face.

'**Quick, quick, through my portal! Flee!' **Gorkaluz heard Calydus' voice inside the head, which the Troll looked to see a Demonic Portal waiting for him. "Yahooh!" Gortkaluz cheered out as he ran into the portal, leaving the battle of demons.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Reugus)**

In the land of Stormheim and in Tideskorn Harbor, Reugus held up the Warswords of Valor with his hands, in his Worgen form, growling at the Specter of Helya.

After separating from the other champions of the Horde and Alliance, Reugus came across Sergeant Dalton. The human had a message from Danath Trollbane, for the Worgen Warrior, asking him to meet him at Krasus' Landing.

Reugues hurried there and found the human waiting for him. Danath asked the Worgen to accompany him in scouting the Broken Shore, which the Worgen agreed before they both took flight on Elite Gryphons. However, they were spotted and Reugus was shot down. Landing at the shore, Reugus found Vrykul warriors awaiting him.

Reugus battled with the Vrykul against the horde of demons. It was truly a glorious battle, but Reugus and the Vrykul. However, a pit lord called Malgalor, Lord of Butchery appeared and began slaughtering the Vrykul. Reugus managed to kill the demon, who tried to take the Worgen Warrior with him and almost succeeded.

However, a live Val'kyr appeared and healed Reugus. Although thankful, Reugus asked the Val'kyr why she helped him. The Val'kyr introduced herself as Danica the Reclaimer, before she took him to an unknown place called Skyhold, where Reugus meet Odyn. Odyn named Reugus Valarjar, commander of his forces to fight the Legion.

Odyn told Reugus of three weapons worthy of his new title. Reugus chose to go after the Warswords of Valor, the swords of Odyn's champion. However, Helya stole them from Odyn, and Reugus planned to steal them back.

Reugus actually shot down from Skyhold and crash-landed in Tideskorn Harbor. Reugus killed many helarjar that got in his way, searching for Helya's champion, Vigfus Bladewind. Reugus slaughtered all the undead warriors, before he found his target. Vigfus at first, wasn't providing a challenge. However, he took off deeper into the harbour, with the Worgen Warrior chasing after him. Reugus soon found Vigfus, but the spectre of Helya appeared and empowered the warswords, granting her champion more power.

Excited at seeing Vigfus infused with power from Helya, Reugus charged into battle and began to enjoy himself. Vigfus finally proved a challenge as Reugus was forced to battle with everything he had, and emerged victories.

Which now lead to here, Reugus holding up the warswords, and growling at the spectre of Helya, who was glaring at the Worgen. **"I grow weary of your presence! Tell Odyn that this changes nothing! We will suffer my wrath for ages to come!" **The spectre of Helya exclaimed, before she disappeared from the Worgen's sight.

"We'll see about that, witch!" Reugus growled out like a rabid animal, placing the warswords on his back. **"Champion, well done!" **A female voice praised the Worgen as a live Val'kyre flew down next to Reugus. The Warrior turned to look at the servant of Odyn and saw a glowing circle on the ground next to the Val'kyre.

"**This will take you back to Skyhold!" **The Val'kyre told the Warrior, who nodded to her in thanks. "Well, beats traveling". Reugus remarked as he walked into the glowing energy, before he suddenly shot out into the sky. "What the devil!" Reugus cried out in surprise at the unexpected flight as he continued going up into the sky.

* * *

**(With Alcouris)**

In the land of Azsuna, inside the Temple of a Thousand Lights, Alcouris stood above the dead body of the undead Dread Admiral Eliza, holding up The Dreadblades, his eyes narrowed and looking like he was smirking. After splitting up with the others in Dalaran, Alcouris met a Ravenholdt Courier, who had a message for him. It was a message from Lord Jorach Ravenholdt, who asked for his presence in the Halls of Shadows.

After reading the message, Alcouris destroyed the letter and took off to Glorious Goods. He talked to "Red" Jack Findle, and said 'The raven calls". With those words, Jack showed the Undead Rouge a secrete passage to the Halls of Shadow, where Alcouris meet the Uncrowned and became a member of the Council of Shadows.

Their first course of action was to find powerful weapons to use against the Legion. Alcouris heard from Fleet Admiral Tethys about a weapon called 'The Dreadblades'. Interested, Alcouris decided to go after those with the Fleet Admiral. In exchange for his assistance for getting the Dreadblades, Fleet Admiral Tethys required Alcouris' aid in retaking his ship from the Dread Admiral Eliza.

Agreeing, the two took off for Booty Bay to set sail Azsuna. Arriving at Dead Man's Bay, Alcouris and the Fleet Admiral took off to retake the Horizon's Edge. To reach the ship, Alcouris had to sneak past the guards and fight First Mate DeGauza. Coming close to killing him, the first mate ran away from the fight.

With his ship back, Fleet Admiral Tethys told Alcouris to go to the Temple of a Thousand Lights to find the Dreadblades. With the information, Alcouris went off to the temple and killed whatever got in his way. Arriving at the temple, Alcouris met Dread Admiral Eliza, who unleashed a Sea giant called Lord Brinebeard, who killed First Mate DeGauza.

The Sea giant proved troublesome, but still fell to the Undead Rouge thanks to Tethys' aid, before he instantly went after the dread admiral. Many stood in his way, but they all fell to the Banshee Queen's Rouge champion, and he soon found Dread Admiral Eliza. The two battled, with the Dread Admiral Eliza proving her reputation of being a feared pirate, but she fell before the champion of the Forsaken.

Now, Alcouris held up the Dreadblades in victory over the dead Dread Admiral Eliza. "The Dreadblades are mine, undead pirate. Rest assured, they are in good hands, who will use them to save Azeroth". Alcouris told the undead female pirate, looking down at her dead body.

"**We can't hold 'em off forever! Get the lead outta yer boots and get outta there!" **Fleet Admiral Tethys' voice screamed across the temple, before debris started to fall. "The living… always so loud. Though he does have a point, I have no plans to die again". Alcouris stated before he began to run out of the temple, dodging the debris.

Soon Alcouris made it out of the Temple, where Fleet Admiral Tethys was waiting for him, atop a Bloodsall Gryphon with three more with two of them having riders, while the last one was flying close to the ground. "Ye made it out in one peace! Ah, and you have 'em! I've see ne finer swords in all me days". Tethys praised the Undead Rouge as Alcouris mounted the only gryphon without a rider.

"Back to the Hall of Shadows!" Alcouris exclaimed as they all began flying back to Dalaran. "We'll sail to Dalaran. It's a short voyage from here. I'll meet ya in the Hall of Shadows". Fleet Admiral Tethys told Alcouris, before he flew back to his ship, leaving the undead rouge to fly back to Dalaran with his escorts.

* * *

**(With Vahrazlyphii)**

In Tirisfal Glades, once the home of the capital city of Lorderon, under Tyr's Fall in the Vestibule of the Silver Hand and inside the Darkwalk, Vahrazlyphii stood, holding up Xal'atath, the Blade of the Black Empire with her right hand, looking at the blade with a frown on her face.

After splitting up from the others in Dalaran, Vahrazlyphii was approached by a Hooded Priestess. She told the daughter of the Prophet to attend a meeting at Tirisfal Glades. Vahrazlyphii decided to go and see what this meeting was about and travelled to Tirisfal Glades.

Upon arriving, Vahrazlyphii meet a woman named Calia, the sister of the Lich King, once princess of Lorderon. The daughter of the Prophet also met a male undead priest named Alonsus Faol. Alonsus had been working in the shadows for a long time, but has decided to step out of them. He sought to unit the priesthood to face the Burning Legion, and protect Azeroth.

In order to do this, Alonsus required a Priest that has fought against many threats and won. He choose Vahrazlyphii to lead them and asked her to take the lead, which she accepted the undead man's officer. Overjoyed at her acceptance, Alonsus told Vahrazlyphii of three artifacts that they could search for and acquire for her to use against the Legion.

Vahrazlyphii liked what Alonsus was saying and listened to his words. Alonsus told her of a weapon that could help her, but was dangerous. The weapon was a dagger called Xal'atath, the Blade of the Black Empire. Despite hearing it was dangerous, it was the only weapon that could help a Shadow Priest like Vahrazlyphii, so she travelled to Tyr's Fall.

Alonsus told Vahrazlyphii that the blade was in the hands of the Twilight Hammer and that they were preparing for a ritual. Upon arriving, Vahrazlyphii searched for clues about the blade, but found notes of the blade. The notes told how the blade changed the new leader of the Twilight Hammer, changing him into a servant of the Black Empire.

With all the notes in hand, Vahrazlyphii went underwater, swimming to the Vestibule of the Silver Hand. Upon arriving, the daughter of the Prophet met with a Dwarf named Shadowlord Slaghammer, who had been acting as a double agent for Moira, Queen of the Dark Iron.

The two travelled deeper into the cave, but not before Slaghammer told Vahrazlyphii about the blade she seeks. He says it oozes shadows and seems to cut the very light. It even said that the blade might have a mind of its own. Disturbed a bit, Vahrazlyphii continued on, knowing she still needs the blade.

Vahrazlyphii and Slaghammer battled the minions of the Twilight Hammer, even creatures of the Void, and slew them, continuing on to find Xal'atath. Arriving at the Darkwalk, Vahrazlyphii and Slaghammer found Farthing, the Twilight Deacon, who was trying to revive a creature called Zakajz.

Faceless Guardians tried to stop the daughter of the Prophet, but failed to her. With the minions out of the way, Vahrazlyphii battled Farthing. It was a battled between two masters of Void Magic, but Vahrazlyphii began to overpower him. However, before she could land the final blow, Xal'atath floated out of Farthing's hand and floated above the ground.

Then, Vahrazlyphii heard a voice coming from the blade itself. The voice sounded female, but cold as ice. The blade deemed Farthing weak and pitiful. Farthing begged for another chance, but was denied it as the blade erased him completely. With Farthing gone, Xal'atath turned her attention to Vahrazlyphii. Instead of attacking her, Xal'atath seemed to like Vahrazlyphii, telling her that she will aid her in the battle against the Legion.

Now Vahrazlyphii stood, holding Xal'atath with her right hand as void energy surrounded her, empowering her with void magic. 'The blade… I mustn't trust it. It may grant me such power, but it cares not for Azeroth. Although she will fight with me to destroy the Legion, Xal'atath cannot be trusted'. Vahrazlyphii thought to herself, looking into the eye of the blade, which blinked at her.

'**Yes, we are eager to feast on the fallen titan's minions. But first… Zakajz'. **Xal'atath said as her eye turned to look at the creature, getting the daughter of the Prophet to look at the monster that Farthing tried to revive. "What about it?" Vahrazlyphii questioned the blade, looking back into Xal'atath's eye.

'**The cultists may try to stir him again, or he could awaken on his own. We must consume his essence to ensure he is gone forever. You know this must be done'. **Xal'atath told the Shadow Priest Draenei, who looked back at the sleeping monster, before she held out Xal'atath at it's body.

Shadows covered Vahrazlyphii as Xal'atath began to drain Zakajz's essence, covering its body in shadows. Soon Zakajz's body was erased, leaving nothing left. "Ye did it! The cultists ha'e run off! Ha ha! Ye should get back ta Faol. I'll use this Twilight portal stone fer ye!" Slaghammer called out as he ran up to Vahrazlyphii, who turned to look at the shadowlord.

Slaghammer held up a stone, which shattered before a twilight portal appeared before them. "Keep an eye on that blade, though. No tellin' wha' somethin' that old be capable of". Slaghammer warned the daughter of the Prophet, who nodded to him as she placed Xal'atath on her left waist.

'**Pay no attention to this fool. Come; let us join the battle against the fallen titan's minions. I'm interested in your comrades, especially that friend of yours called Keirrastia'. **Xal'atath whispered to Vahrazlyphii, who shook her head to drown out the blade's voice and stepped into the portal, teleporting back to Dalaran.

* * *

**(With** **Makuskar)**

In Deepholm, in the Crumbling Depths, Thrall, Stormcaller Mylra and the fel lord Geth'xun stared in awe at the sight before them. Standing atop the rock that the Doomhammer was stunk to, Makuskar held up the legendary hammer with his right hand, while flames gathered around his left, forming a copy of the Doomhammer in his hand, only made of pure fire.

After leaving the Chamber of the Guardian, Makuskar found his old friends, Thrall and Aggra, and their son Durak in Dalaran. No time for a good reason because Thrall told his old friend that the Earthen Ring have called for an emergency meeting in the Maelstrom. They even requested Makuskar to join the meeting.

Makuskar hurried to Krasus' Landing, where a Dwarf Shaman named Stormcaller Mylra was waiting for him on an armored gryphon. The two took off together to the Maelstrom, where the shamans of the world were gathered. Upon arriving, Makuskar found Thrall in a conversation with a Broken Draenei.

The Draeni's name was Farseer Nobundo. The broken tasked Makuskar to help the other Shamans, who were injured from being hunted by the Legion. First, Makuskar helped with the Maelstrom Pillar, before he went to heal a gryphon named Screech. Finally, Makuskar helped set campfire on fire for a struggling Troll Shaman.

Right after helping all the Shamans, a Legion attack force appeared and attacked. Leading them was a fel lord named Geth'xun. Thrall engaged the demon in battle, while Makuskar dealt with the Infernals. During his battle against Geth'xun, Thrall was quickly beginning to loose ground against Geth'xun, the spirits did not aid him.

With all the Shamans gathered, they focused their powers into the Pillar. Makuskar jumped atop the pillar, absorbing everyone's' powers, before blasting Geth'xun into the Maelstrom, saving Thrall's and every Shaman's lives. However, during his battle against the fel lord, Thrall lost the Doomhammer, which was sent deep into the Maelstrom.

With the fel lord gone, Makuskar rushed to his friend, helping him up. The two old friends discussed about Thrall and how much has changed since Draenor. Thrall named his friend the new leader of the Earthen Ring, knowing that Makuskar will lead them to victory against the Legion.

The two orcs decided to retrieve the Doomhammer, knowing that it will be useful against the Legion. Together, with Stormcaller Mylra, they all travelled into the Maelstrom to retrieve the Doomhammer. Upon arriving, Thrall left to speak with the Shaman at the Temple of Earth.

Mylra went to Stoneheart, while Makuskar went to find the Stonemother. The orc's search didn't take long as he found her with other Earth Elements. Therazane agreed to help Makuskar find the Doomhammer if he helped her first. The Stonemother had Makuskar take care of a few Felrock Troggs, free captured stone drakes and reassemble opalescent guardians and escort to Aeosera to help protect her eggs.

It took a bit of time, but Makuskar accomplished the Stonemother's requests. Therazane told the Orc that the Felrock Troggs' leader saw where the Doomhammer landed and told the Geth'xun where it was. In order to know where it was, Makuskar searched for the Felrock Troggs' leader, named Borlock, beat him to a pulp and learn where the Doomhammer is.

Aeosera gave Makuskar a ride to where Borlock is, who gave him a beating and learned where the Doomhammer is. The Doomhammer was in the Crumbling Depths. Hurrying back to the Stonemother, Makuskar found Thrall and Mylra already there. They learned nothing on Doomhammer's whereabouts, but Makuskar told them that he learned where it is located.

Thereazane created a portal for the three Shaman, wishing them luck in retrieving the Doomhammer. Upon arriving in the Crumbling Depths, Makuskar and Mylra protected Thrall as they advanced further, before they found the Doomhammer. Only Geth'xun was there as well, preventing them from just taking the hammer and leave.

Thrall was too injured to battle, so Mylra distracted Geth'xun while Makuskar grabbed the Doomhammer. Which now lead to here, Makuskar holding up the Doomhammer with his right hand and holding a flaming copy of it with his left. "You got it! Off!" Mylra exclaimed, before Geth'xun knocked her down.

"**Pathetic puny shaman! That hammer did little to help its last master!" **Geth'xun mocked with a smirk as he began to stomp over to Makuskar. "Things will be different this time, demon! Come taste the wrath of the Doomhammer! For Azeroth!" Makuskar roared out as he charged at Geth'xun.

Geth'xun swung his axe at Makuskar, who swung the doomhamer. The two weapons clashed, but Geth'xun's weapon was pushed back, allowing Makuskar to slam his flaming hammer against the fel lord's leg, making him cry out in pain. **"I will bring down this whole cavern!" **Geth'xun roared out as fel energy began to gather around his left hand.

Fel skipes erupted out of the ground, trying to impale Makuskar. However, the shaman transformed into his Ghost Wolf form and began to leap around, dodging the fel spikes. The Ghost Form Makuskar leaped towards Geth'xun, returning to his Orc form and slamming the Doomhammer against the fel lord's face, knocking some teeth out.

Makuskar landed on the ground, rolling on his back to get back on his feet, while Geth'xun collapsed to his right knee, spitting out fel blood. **"You little…! I will corrupt your world from within!" **Geth'xun growled out in rage as he forced himself back to his feet. "The whole of Azeroth will rise against you, demon". Thrall said as he walked forward, getting Makuskar to look over his shoulder at his old friend.

"Thrall…!" Makuskar exclaimed in surprise at his friend's actions. Thrall smiled at his old friend, before glaring at Geth'xun. "The very earth beneath your feet and the skies above your head will lash out against your damn crusade!" Thrall exclaimed as lightning began to gather around his hands, before he unleashed the lighting at the fel spikes, destroying them.

"Thank you old friend. Now, to finish this!" Makuskar roared out as he held up the Doomhammer to the sky. Two lightning strikes came down, striking the ground before clearing to reveal two spirit wolfs, who lunged at Geth'xun. The two worlds bite onto Geth'xun's neck, making him roar out in pain before he threw them off.

The two spirit worlds landed on their feet, before they began running around Geth'xun, who tried to smash them with his axe, but kept missing. "Hey demon, other here!" Makuskar roared out as he began running towards the fel lord, before he jumped high into the air. Geth'xun turned around, before he swung his axe at the shaman.

Makuskar swung both his hammers down on Geth'xun's axe, smashing them against the bit of it. A loud shockwave was created when the weapons clashed against each other, before Geth'xun's axe shattered into pieces, making the fel lord widen his eyes in shock. "This is retribution for harming my friend!" Makuskar roared out as he swung his hammers down on Geth'xun's head.** "…There are others… we are… Legion…"** Geth'xun spoke his last words as the force of the two Doomhammers forced him down.

Makuskar smashed Geth'xun's head down to the ground, bringing him down to the ground and smashing his head, killing the fel lord instantly. "And we'll bring them down as we did you". Geth'xun told the dead fel lord as the flaming Doomhammer in his hand disappeared.

Makuskar and Thrall ran over to Mylra, who was gasping for air, badly injured from her fight against Geth'xun. "…I think I'm done, shaman… It's the end of the tunnel for me…" Mylra said as she layed her head down on the ground, thinking she wouldn't make it. "Your time hasn't come yet, Mylra". Makuskar told the Dwarf as water appeared and daced around his hands, before wrapping around Mylra's body.

The water healed Mylra's injures, before they disappeared with Mylra getting back on her feet. "Thank ye…" Mylra thanked Makuskar, who nodded to her before he looked at Thrall, who gave his friend a proud smile. "The Doomhammer chose you, Makuskar. Already you wield it with a power that I never tapped into". Thrall began, making Makuskar smirk at his friend's word, before he looked at the Doomhammer in his right hand.

"I must go my own way. I have a great deal of thinking to do. Aggra will be at the Maelstorm shortly. Listen to her counsel… she has taught me well". Thrall advised Makuskar, who gave his friend a frown, before he nodded to him. "I understand, so I won't attempt to change your mind from taking this journey. I promise that I will use the Doomhamer to protect Azeroth, not just from the Legion, but from any threats that threaten our home. I hope you find the answers you seek, old friend". Makuskar promised his friend, holding up his right fist for a fist pump.

Thrall smirked at his friend as he held up his left fist, before he pressed it against Makuskar's right fist, giving him a fist pump. "Go back to the Earthen Ring. Bring them together. Turn their might against the Legion. This is your time, Makuskar". Thrall told his friend, who gave him a sharp nod. "I will, Go'el. Travel safe". Makuskar replied to his friend as the two orcs pulled their fists back.

Mylra's Gryphorn landed next to the Dwarf, getting her and Makuskar's attention before they mounted it, with the Orc sitting behind the Dwarf. "Farewell, Go'el". Makuskar bid his friend goodbye, before Stormbeak began to flew out of the cave, leaving Thrall to watch with a smile.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Ilthiel)**

In the land of Karazhan, in the Dark Rider's secret base, Karazhan Catacombs, Ilthiel stood over the dead body of the Dark Rider, Ariden, holding up the Scythe of Elune with his right hand.

After separating from the other champions in Dalaran, Ilthiel was approached by a Tauren named Arch Druid Hammul Runetotem, who told the young Druid that his presence was request at Moonglade at once. Ilthiel understood and teleported to Moonglade straight away with Hammul, arriving in Nighthaven.

Hammul explained to Ilthiel that the druids have found a Dreamway that could take them to the Emerald Dream, even take them to distant places in Azeroth, even Val'Sharah itself. Ilthiel's father, Malfurion was preparing a ritual to open the portal, but needed the aid of more Druids to open the gateway.

Hammul sent Ilthiel to find a female Troll named Zen'tabra and a Night Elf named Naralex. The son of the Archdruid did his task and found the two Druids, sending them off to help open the gate to the Emerald Dream. Ilthiel went to tell Hammul that Zen'tabra and Naralex would join the ritual, before they both went off to join the ritual themselves.

Upon arriving at the Stormrage Barrow Dens, Malfurion greeted his son warmly, who was happy to see his father. With all the Druids together, they combined their powers and opened a stable portal into the Emerald Dream. Malfurion praised his son for his aid, before telling him that he cannot join him in the Emerald Dream, having to stay to protect Moonglade from the Legion.

Although upset at first, Ilthiel understood and promised his father that he will protect Azeroth. However, before he could join the Druid in the Emerald Dream, Malfurion told his son that he needed to work with his cousin, Denasar to defeat the Legion. Ilthiel growled at the mention of Denasar's name, but nodded to his father and entered the Emerald Dream.

However, a very nasty surprise awaited the Druids in the Emerald Dream. The Nightmare has spread in the Emerald Dream and was threatening all the Druids there. Keeper Remulos told Ilthiel to find the source of the Nightmare, while he worked on cleansing it from the Emerald Dream.

Ilthiel went forth, battling creatures of the Nightmare, until he found the source. A creature called 'Putred Giant' was the source, so Ilthiel battled and defeated it, freeing the dream of the Nightmare for now. With the Putred Giant out of the way, Keeper Remulos guided Ilthiel to the Dreamgrove, sanctuary for all Druids. Together, Ilthiel and Remulos searched for the Druids of Val'sharah to seek their aid against the Burning Legion. Together, they found Arch Druid Greathoof.

Greathoof and Remulos greeted each other as old friends, with the Arch Druid greeting Ilthiel as well, knowing him as the son of Malfurion, Cenarius' favourite student. In the end, Greathhoof agreed to aid them in the fight against the Burning Legion, the Dreamgrove would be their base of operation.

Greathoof asked Ilthiel on what ancient artifact that he would need to use against the Legion, but before the son of Malfurion could answer, Naralex appeared and requested to talk with Ilthiel. Naralex told Illthiel that his adopted mother, Tyrande has authorized the release of the great artifact, the Scythe of Elune to aid them in their cause and has chosen her adopted son to wield it.

Although he was in disbelief to be chosen to wield the legendary artifact, Ilthiel accepted and travelled to Duskwood and meet Valon Stillbough. The Night Elf carried with him the Scythe of Elune, presenting the weapon to the High Priestess' second son. However, before Illthiel could even touch the scythe, a Dark Rider named Ariden appeared out of nowhere, killed Valon, stole the scythe and escaped.

Angered, but sad for the lost of his fellow Night Elf, Ilthiel helped comfort Belysra Starbreeze, a Priestess for the lose of Valon. Belysra told Ilthiel that he needed to travel to Manor Mistmantle to find the Scythe and get revenge for Valon. Illthiel listened to Belysra's words and took off to Manor Mistmantle, where he found a human named Revil Kost.

Revil had figured out that the Scythe of Elune has returned, and so have the Dark Riders. Revil agreed to aid Ilthiel in retrieving the scythe, but in order to do that, they needed to find the Dark Rider's lair. They agreed to travel to Ariden's Camp in Deadwing Pass, but Dark Riders tried to stop them and failed. Together, Ilthiel and Revil travelled to Ariden's Camp, with the human telling the son of Malfurion the Dark Riders' history.

Upon arriving, the two heard Ariden's voice from somewhere in the canyon, warning them to turn back, but the two paid no attention to him and searched the camp for a clue to the Dark Rider's lair. Even as they kept searching, Ariden kept warning them to turn back, but they paid no heed to his words.

Ilthiel found a journal, but before he could touch it, he was blasted away by dark magic. Ilthiel tried again and managed to hold the journal, before he searched through it. He learned that the Nightbane Worgen were drawn to the Scythe of Elune, which could help them find it. Ilthiel and Revil split up to follow the Nightbane, hopefully leading them to the Dark Rider's lair.

Ilthiel followed a pack of Nightbane Worgen, which lead him to Karazhan Catacombs, where he met up with Revil. The two journeyed into Karazhan Catacombs, battling Undead, Dark Riders and spirits. Ariden tried to stop them, but failed, however he escaped alive. Soon, they found the Scythe of Elune in a storage room where the Dark Riders keep their Artifacts.

However, before Ilthiel could take hold of it, he was blasted away with Ariden reappearing, taking the Scythe and taking off. Ariden harmed Revil, leaving Ilthiel alone to chase after him. Soon the son of Malfurion found the Dark Rider leader and battled him. During the battle, the Scythe of Elune began to overpower Ariden, turning him into a Worgen.

However, Ariden was still no match for Ilthiel and fell in battle, releasing the Scythe of Elune. The Scythe of Elune floated in front of Illthiel with moonlight shining down on it, as if Elune herself was telling the son of Malfurion to take up the scythe. Ilthiel took the scythe without question and held up the scythe, feeling proud of himself for avenging his fellow Night Elf and retrieving the Scythe.

'Valon, rest in peace knowing that the scythe has been retrieved'. Ilthiel thought to himself, staring up at the moon above. "It is done. The Dark Riders are defeated". Revil stated as he ran up next to Illthiel, who faced the human. "You have my thanks for aiding me in retrieving the scythe, Revil". Ilthiel thanked the human for his aid, looking at the scythe with a smile.

"It was an honor. Now I can reclaim these stolen artifacts and return them to their rightful owners. You have proven an unexpected ally, Illthiel. The weapon is yours. Let us hope it can turn the tide in this war". Revil said to Illthiel, who nodded to him. "What of the Dark Riders?" Ilthiel questioned, wondering what the Dark Riders will do now.

"The Dark Riders lost this battle, but I fear they will soon regroup. We had best be gone before they do". Revil replied, turning to look back at the open doorway, which Ilthiel nodded to him. "Agreed". Ilthiel said in agreement, strapping the scythe to his back.

"Today was a great blow against the Dark Riders, and a victory for the people of Duskwood. They are in your debt, as am I". Revil told Ilthiel, who shook his head. "No, I am in your debt. If it wasn't for your aid, I would have never reclaimed the scythe". Ilthiel replied to the human, who smiled at his words.

"Your assistance against the Dark Riders has proven a great service to the Light. Though our beliefs may separate us, I know that we share one goal. You have allowed me to fill my purpose in returning these artifacts to their rightful owners, and for this I am thankful. As for the Scythe of Elune, I can think of no safer place than in your care. May it serve you well against the Legion, Ilthiel". Revil told Ilthiel, who nodded in thanks.

"Farewell, Revil Kost. I hope we cross paths again someday". Ilthiel said to the Priest, before he knelt down as a green druid circle appeared around him with moonlight shining down on him. Ilthiel then disappeared, returning back to the Emerald Dreamway.

* * *

**(Back with Denasar)**

'I hope they are all right. Only together, can we hope to defeat the Legion'. Denasar thought to himself as he trapped the Twinblades to his back. "The Legion won't soon forget this day". A familiar voice stated, causing Denasar to look above to see Altrius riding on a fel bat, flying down to him with a red fel bat.

"We've rid the skies of the worst of them. We should have a clear shot to Dalaran from here". Altrius told his comrade as the two fel bats landed in front of the son of the Betrayer. "Well done, Altrius". Denasar praised his comrade as he walked up to the red fel bat, before he stopped and looked down at the ground.

'Illysanna, Lyanna, your deaths won't be in vain. I will end the Burning Legion'. Denasar thought to himself with narrowed eyes, swearing to his Illidari sisters that he will complete the mission. Denasar then mounted the red fel bat, which took flight. Altrius followed after Denasar on his fel bat.

The flight took a bit of time back to Dalaran. However, soon they were closing in, but Altrius had his fel bat flew down to a nearby floating island next to Dalaran. "Denasar! You're alive!" Kor'vas cried out in joy, getting Denasar to see her, along with Asha and Belath riding on Felsabers towards him.

The red fel bat landed on Krasus' Landing, allowing Denasar off. Stopping a short distance away from the son of the Betrayer, kor'vas dismounted her Fel Saber and ran towards her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're alright". Kor'vas said in relief to see her husband alive. "The Twinblades are even more impressive in person". Asha commented as she and Belath dismounted their Felsabers, staring at the Twinblades in awe.

"What of the others? Did they…?" Kor'vas began, only for Denasar to shook his head, giving his mate her answer. "I see. They gave their lives for a worthy case – the Twinblades will change the tide of this war, mark my words". Kor'vas said as she stepped away from her husband, who nodded to her.

Kor'vas glances at the Twinblades on Denasar's back, her eyes widening. "I'm excited to see what those can do in person! Maybe we can spar a bit before heading out on the next hunt?" Kor'vas suggested to her mate, who smirked. "Why not. It's been so long since spared against each other". Denasar replied to Kor'vas, wanting to try out the Twinblades as soon as possible himself.

"While you were gone, we built a camp just off of this landing to help us watch over the Legion's movements. We should head there right away – Jace needed your help with something. It sounded big!" Kor'vas told her husband, immediately getting his full attention at hearing his Illidari brother needed his help.

"Very well. Let us go!" Denasar told his three comrades, making Kor'vas smirk. "I think you'll enjoy the view, Denasar. Let's go!" Kor'vas exclaimed as the four demon hunters ran to the edge of Keasus' Landing and jumped off. Then, wings came out of the four demon hunters' backs, allowing them to glide down to the Illidari Redoubt.

"I see your hunt was a success! I had no doubt it would be, of course". Jace remarked as Denasar landed next to him, with a Legion communicator next to him, only it showed Matron Mother Malevolence. Denasar looked around to see his fellow demon hunters, along with a wrath warrior and fel imps imprisoned.

"I have exciting news to share with you, Denasar". Jace told his comrade with excitement in his voice, getting Denasar's attention. "What is it?" Denasar asked his fellow Night Elf, wondering what it is that got him so excited.

"I was able to make contact with our forces on Mardum – they secured the Fel Hammer after our departure all those years ago and have held it ever since! Malevolence has utilized the ship's warp systems to transport the bulk of our forces aboard, but doing so greatly taxes what little power remains. I believe there to be a better way. Your glaives carry a piece of the power of Kil'jaeden - you should be able to use them to open a permanent gateway to the Fel Hammer". Jace explained to his comrade, who started to like what he was hearing by the second.

"You are right, Jace. This is good exciting news. Let it be done". Denasar said as he walked forward, before stopping in front of the trapped demons. "These demons' souls will power the gateway. On your mark". Jace told Denasar, who nodded to him before he faced the soon to be gateway.

"Slay them!" Denasar ordered his Illidari, who obeyed his command. "Your souls are forfeit!" Kor'vas exclaimed as she transformed and unleashed her eye beam at the fel imps, while Belath transformed into the Vengence demon form, swiping his claws at the Wrath Warrior, ending its life.

The demons' souls were transferred over to the gateway, powering it up. "Ready when you are". Malovelence stated from the compunicator. Denasar walked up to the gateway, before he moved very fast like he does when he uses Blade Dance. The gateway unleashed a green wave, pushing Denasar back as the Illidari symbol appeared, while the gateway came to life.

"There we are! Lovely work as always, Denasar". Malovelence praised Denasar, who smirked at her words, before he turned to face Jace. "I look forward to joining the rest of our forces". Jace stated, making Denasar nod to him in agreement. "So do I, Jace. This is a major step towards destroying the Legion". Denasar told his Illidari brother, holding up his right fist.

"The gateway is fully functinal, Denasar. Ooh, I am positively tingling in excitement. Do let Jace and the others know that we eagerly await your arrival. There's so much to do and ever so little time. You will be joining us aboard, won't you?" Malevolence asked the son of the Betrayer, who nodded to her.

Denasar turned to face Kor'vas, who nodded to him. "Illidari! The gateway is open. To the Fel Hammer!" Kor'vas cried out as all the demon hunters began to enter the gateway. "Come Denasar". Kor'vas said to her husband, who nodded to her before they both entered the gatewat, returning to Mardum.

* * *

**(At the Fel Hammer)**

Denasar and his Illidari brothers and sisters appeared just outside the Fel Hammer's entrance with Malevolence there to welcome them. **"It's been far too long, Denasar. Far too long!" **Malevolence greeted Denasar as the Illidari entered the Fel Hammer. "It is good to see you again, Malevolence". Denasar greeted his Shivarra ally as he walked into the Fel Hammer, where Jace, Allari, Kor'vas, Kayn, Izal and Altrius awaited him. "Welcome to the Fel Hammer, Denasar". Altrius welcomed his comrade as Denasar walked up next to him. Denasar looked up above him and saw something that made him smirk.

Hanging atop a chain was the corpse of the Brood Queen Tyranna. "Nice decoration". Denasar said with a smirk, before looking back at Altrius. "This place is built for war – It's exactly what we need to level the playing field". Altrius told his comrade, who nodded in agreement.

"Although our forces have dutifully held this ciadel since your depature, we have been unable to access most of its resources – The Fel Hammer can only be fully activated by those bearing the mark of a Legion lord. Thankfully, your blades carry that very mark. Use them to activate the Fel Hammer – show your forces your limitless power!" Altrius explained to the son of the Betrayer, who smirked.

"Gladly". Denasar replied to Altrius as he walked up to the Control Console. "Whenever you're ready". Altrius told his comrade as Denasar drew the twin blades, holding them up as a green fel magic circled appeared around him, before it dissapeared. A huge shockwave was felt as the Fel Hammer was activated with Fel fire circling around.

"This way, your forces await". Altrius said as he jumped over the Control Console towards the main deck. "The Fel Hammer is ours at last. Gaze upon the might of the Twinblades of the Deciver!" Altrius exclaimed as Denasar jumped after him with the Illidari gathering around them.

Then the table in the middle of the upper levels came to life, releasing fel energy as images of Azeroth and three other worlds appeared. Then out of nowhere, the Ashtongue lead by Battlelord Gaardoun, appeared. "The Ashtongue will fight beside you!" The Battlelord swore to Denasar, giving a short bow.

The Coilskar lead by Lady S'theno appeared on the right side. "You may call upon the Coilskar as well". Lady S'theno stated, giving Denasar a short bow as well. Then, the Shivarra lead by Matron Mother Malevolence appeared. **"Our mission is not yet complete. We are all yours to comand". **Malecolence told Denasar, who nodded to her.

"We will follow Denasar into battle, and we will strike down the Legion once and for all! Glory to the Illidari!" Altrius roared out as everyone roared out in agreement. Denasar smirked at seeing his forces eager to battle the Legion. 'Father, we'll retrieve your body soon, and together, we'll strike down the Legion!' Denasar thought to himself with narrowed eyes, his hands turning to fists. "The Fel Hammer is ours. Nicely done". Altrius praised his comrade, who faced him and gave a sharp nod.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

In Krasus' Landing, Denasar stood with his back against the wall as he awaited for his comrades to appear. After gathering his forces at the Fel Hammer, Battlelord Gaardoun lead Denasar down to the lower levels, telling him of the battle after the demon hunters left Mardoum 10 years ago. Gaardoun told Denasar that they found a Nathrezim Forge and kept it. Denasar used the forge to power up the Twinblade.

After powering the Twinblades, Allari and Jace showed Denasar the Nether Crucible. The Nether Crucible showed Denasar the Legion's forces in Azeroth. Denasar looked into the crucible and saw the Legion's primart gateway, the Tomb of Sargeras. The Broken Shore was already under the Legion's control, meaning it would be suicide to attack there at this time.

Allari told Denasar that Altrius wished to plan their attack and that his leadership was needed. Denasar returned to the upperlevels, where he discussed with Altrius. However, before they could decide on what part of the Broken Isles to attack first, Denasar told Altrius that they needed to work with their allies and that they had to attack together.

Altrius understood Denasar and asked him how they'll contact the other champions of the Alliance and Horde. Denasar told his comrade that when he was with them, they'd agree to meet back in Dalaran when the moon in the sky. Kayn, listening in, agreed with Denasar and suggested that they work with the other champions, having recived word that they all accured artifact weapons.

The three decied that working with the champions of the Alliance and the Horde was their best course of action. So, Denasar left the Fel Hammer and returned to Dalaran, where he awaited the other champions.

"I'm not late, am I?" Xandreni asked as she walked up to her comrade, who shook his head in response. "No, you've arrived just in time". Denasar replied to Blood Elf princess, before he noticed Felo'melorn strapped to her waist. "I see you've retrived your family's runeblade". Denasar stated, eyeing the runeblade.

Xandreni smiled as she drew Felo'melorn. "I found Felo'melorn in Icecrown. The new Lich King allowed me to take back my familiy's blade after defeating his survant, Lyandra Sunstrider". Xandreni told her friend as she gave a few practice swings, her blade leaving a bit of fire from the swings.

"Sunstrider?" Denasar questioned as Xandreni stopped her swinging. "She was a distant relative of mine, but she became a mindless servant. I released her from that torment and retrieved my family's blade". Xandreni explained to her friend as she strapped Felo'melorn to her waist.

"It must have been hard, having to kill your own relative". Keirrastia commented as she walked up to her two comrades, getting their attention. "Keirrastia. I see you've returned from your quest. Did you find your mother?" Denasar asked the Void Elf, who shook her head.

"My mother somehow escaped from the Legion, but she left our family's legacy bow, Thas'dorah". Keirrastia answered the demon hunter as she unstrapped Thas'dorah and held it up to show to the Night Elf and Blood Elf. "Thas'dorah. I thought the bow was lost when your mother Alleria travelled to Draenor. Finally, the bow returns to Azeroth in the hands of a Windrunner". Xandreni commented, looking proud of Keirrastia for retrieving the bow.

"It is good to see that you're all alive!" A familiar voice called out, getting the three elves to look to see Marken walking up to them, but he had someone by his side. It was a half elf Paladin with blond hair and blue eyes. "Arator". Keirrastia said with a smile as the half elf smiled at her, before he walked up to her.

"Hello sister". Arator greeted his older sister as the two siblings hugged each other, before he took notice of Thas'dorah. "Mother's bow. This is my first seeing it". Arator stated as he and Keirrastia broke their hug. "Mother left it for us in a Legion world. Aunt Vereesa and I travelled there to find mother, but all we found was Thas'dorah. However, we learned that mother escaped and is still out there fighting the Legion". Keirrastia explained to her younger brother, who smiled at her words.

"If she is alive, then father must be alive as well". Arator said with a relieved smile on his face. "We'll see our parents again soon Arator, but for now we must defend Azeroth from the Legion". Keirrastia told the Paladin, which he nodded to her.

"Marken, I see you've recovered the Ashbringer". Xandreni said, noticing the highblade strapped to the Paladin's back, making Marken smirk as he drew the Ashbringer. "The Ashbringer will aid us in sending the Legion back to Argus!" Marken exclaimed, holding up the highblade.

"That be wrong, mon. We not be sending ta Legion back, we be destroying them". Gortkaluz remarked as he walked up to the group of champions, holding the Scepter of Sargeras with his left hand. "That sceptre is the Scepter of Sargeras, correct? I must admit that I'm impressed that you can wield it". Denasar said with an impressed look on his face, knowing much about the Scepter of Sargeras.

"Looks like you all came back alive". Alcouris said as he appeared out of nowhere, having been blending in the shadows. "Nice to see that you're still… undead". Xandreni greeted the rouge, making everyone chuckle a bit from her words. "I see you have some new knifes". Keirrastia remarked, noticing the Dreadblades on the Forskaen's waist.

"So you swapped two old knifes with two new knifes, huh?" Regues questioned as he ran up to the group on both his claws and feet with the Warswords of Valour on his back, making Alcouris glare at him. "Watch it, dog". Alcouris replied to the worgen, who growled at him. "That's enough you two!" Vahrazlyphii snapped at the two as she joined the group of champions.

"Vahrazlyphii, good to see that you're in one piece. I see you've acquired your own artifact". Denasar greeted the daughter of the Prophet, noticing Xal'atath on her waist. **'So these are your comrades? They all seem powerful in their own ways, but compared to you, they're nothing'. **Xal'atath whispered to Vahrazlyphii, who ignored the blade's words.

"Almost all of us are here. Where are the others?" The Shadow Priest asked her comrades, wondering where the rest of the champions are. "I apologies that I'm late. I had something to take care off!" Makuskar apologized as he ran up to the group, taking deep breaths.

"Ta Doomhamer". Gortkaluz said, noticing the hammer on the Orc's waist. "The Doomhammer has chosen me as its new wielder, and I am honored it chose me". Makuskar told the warlock, holding up the Doomhammer with a proud smile.

"So, all of you succeded in acquring artifacts. I must admit that's impressive". Deathsword stated as he walked up to the group, with everyone noticing the twin swords strapped to his waist. "Those swords… they give off the same presence as Frostmourne". Denasar commented as he crossed his arms, making Deathsword smirk at him.

"What's the matter, demon hunter? Afraid of the Blades of the Fallen Prince?" Deathsword questioned with a smirk as he drew the twin swords. Denasar drew the twinblades in response. "I fear nothing. Your blades are nothing compared to my glaives". Denasar responded to the Death Knight, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nice to see that you two are getting along". Ilthiel remarked as he joined the group, getting Denasar's attention as he noticed the Scythe of Elune on his back. "The Scythe of Elune. Is it wise for you to wield that weapon?" Denasar questioned the druid, who drew the scythe and held it up.

"My… our mother authorized the use of the scythe. I'm the only one who can wield it". Ilthiel replied to the demon hunter, who placed the Twinblades back on his back. "I see. I'll trust mother's trust in you". Denasar said to Ilthiel, deciding to trust in his mother for allowing the scythe to be used by the druid.

"Now that we're all here and seen that we've all acquired an artifact, what is our next course of action?" Marken asked his fellow champions, getting straight to the point with everyone's attention on him. "We could use a leader". Alcouris suggested to the group of champions.

"I agree. We need someone to lead us against these demons". Regues said in agreement with the Rouge. "But the question is who should be the leader?" Deathsword stated, wondering who will take the mantle of leader of the champions of the Horde and Alliance. "I suggest we have Denasar as our leader". Xandreni said out loud, making everyone look at her with wide eyes, including Denasar. "Me?" Denasar questioned in surprise that Xandreni wanted him as the leader.

"He be a Demon Hunter, plus he was not there in ta campaign against ta Lich King, Deathwing, Pandaria and in Dreanor". Gortkaluz said, not liking the idea of someone new leading them. "Because he was sealed away for 10 years. If he wasn't sealed away, he would have helped us. I once served Illidan, so I know Denasar. I'm confident in saying that out of all of us, he's the strongest, not to mention oldest". Xandreni told the Warlock, making Denasar growl at her.

"Did you have to bring up my age?" Denasar grumbled in anger, crossing his arms and turning away. "Our compaign in Outland was a mistake. Lord Illidan and the Illidari were not our enemies, they were fighting the Burning Legion to protect Azeroth. We were deceived and did a favour for the Legion by aiding Maiev and Akama in defeating Illidan. Out of all of us, they took the threat of the Legion seriously and did everything they could to stop them. I ask that you put your trust in Denasar, just as I have". Xandreni told her comrades, who were silenced by her words.

"I… believe lady Xandreni is right. Out of all of us, Denasar knows more about the Legion than all of us. Perhaps it would be wise for him to lead us into battle". Keirrastia commented, agreeing with Xandreni's reasons for Denasar to lead them. "Perhaps that would be the best choice. I've learned much about Denasar and learned that he is a hero of the Night Elfs". Ilthiel said, getting a surprised look from Denasar that he of all people agreed with him being leader.

"I've seen first hand his strength myself and agree that he is the most powerful of us. Very well. Denasar, you will lead us to battle against the Legion". Marken told the demon hunter, who nodded to him. "Alright, I'll do my best to lead you all. But remember, we must all work together to defeat the Legion". Denasar told the group of champions, who nodded to him.

"Well, what Pillar of Creation should we go after first?" Deathsword questioned the demon hunter with his arms crossed, who faced the Death Knight. "I believe I know one of the Pillars of Creation and where it is. Our best option right now is to travel to Val'sharah!" Denasar explained to the group of champions, getting them curious.

"Why Val'sharah? Is it because you're a Night Elf?" Makuskar questioned the demon hunter, wondering why he wants them to start there. "No, that is not the reason. Val'sharah is the place where I was born. I know Val'sharah like no other, so it would be wise to travel in familiar ground first". Denasar told the shaman, who looked down in thought.

"Perhaps that would be wise. Let us rest for the night and tomorrow, we shall travel to Val'sharah". Keirrastia told the group of champions, who nodded to her, deciding to trust their new leader. "Let us go rest for tonight. We have earned it". Vahrazlyphii stated as she began walking away to return to her Order Hall.

"Rest well, little brother. We need all our strength and spirit to defeat the Legion". Keirrastia told her younger brother, who nodded to her. "You as well, sister. May the Light protect you". Arator bid his sister farewell as he and Marken began to leave. "Rest well, my comrades. For it will be the last time we rest until this war is over". Denasar told his comrades as he jumped over to the edge and glided down to the Illidari Redoubt to return to the Fel Hammer.

The rest of the champions bid farewell to each other and returned to their order halls to rest for the night. Tomorrow is the day the war against the Legion officially begins.

* * *

**And done! By far, this has been my longest chapter. Next chapter will probably be even bigger than this one, so please be fine with this long one. Also, I ask that you do reviews to express how you feel about this story, not to have an argument. Also, when I reached Battle for Azeroth, I'd gonna aid Allied Races' champions, except for Highmountain Tauren, ****Mechagnomes and Void Elf. The Void Elfs because they already have one. Also could you guys tell me about Heroes of the Storm. I'm thinking of doing a side story where the champions travel to different dimensions and I'd like help with it.**

**I'll do my best on my next chapter and other stories. See you all later.**


End file.
